Knights of Zodiaca
by logicproblem
Summary: A society begins to falter under civil war. An ancient prophecy is revealed, involving twelve defenders, a royal family reunion, and the sun, moon and stars.One of them begins his trek across Zodiaca to find the other eleven knights. AU, multiple pairings. ON HIATUS. LOOK FOR REVAMP OF THIS STORY VERY SOON!
1. Legend and Plot

_**KNIGHTS OF ZODIACA**_

_**PLOT and CHARACTER LEGENDS**_

_**AN: Hey everyone! So, this is a new fic I've been working on. Don't worry, I'm still cranking away at the others. I just really needed to start writing this. All these thoughts have been in my head for months! I'd really like some feedback, so please review! This is a new genre for me, sci-fi and adventure, so please be kind. I really wanted to write a magical and epic story. There are a bunch of creatures I've created for this story. Here's a quick run down of plot and characters, just to avoid confusion. I've only given you the backstory that I feel is necessary.**_

_**If anyone is thoroughly confused, please PM me! Thanks!**_

_**AN2: I will be posting images of each character and examples of each creature on my MYSPACE blog, just for a reference. The link to my space is on my profile!**_

**_The Time_**: Now

**The Setting: **Zodiaca, a world not entirely unlike our own.

**_Characters:_** Billy, Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Tanya

_Based on the Zodiac, four different realms; Earth, Air, Fire and Water._

_Twelve "tribes"; the 12 signs of the zodiac, three signs per realm existing as one._

**_Fire: _**Aries, Leo, Sagittarius

_**Water:**_ Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces

**_Earth: _**Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn

**_Air:_** Gemini, Libra, Aquarius

The oldest realms are the Fire and Water realms. The Fire realm eventually became barren and desolate, causing most of its inhabitants to seek refuge underground, where most currently reside. After King Felix declared a munity on the women of the fire realm, the female population (and some men) sought out the remaining realms for refuge. The Earth realm was then cultivated, and eventually, the Air Realm.

The Fire Realm remains to this day, solely male dominated. Once affluent and prosperous landowners, royalty and lords, the men are now scavengers, warriors and menial laborers. They seek vengeance upon the now bustling, all female controlled Air Realm.

The Air Realm is the only society to have customs stations to enter their realm. While women from all over Zodiaca are allowed free passage to and from the air realm, all male visitors must obtain a degree of amnesty and state their reasons for entering. Upon leaving the air realm, all male visitors must validate their amnesty, and check everything they have accomplished during their stay.

The levels of Amnesty are as follows:

_Temporary Amnesty;_ grants you access to the Libran business district only, where you may make commerce and sight see. Outsiders granted temporary amnesty must revoke all said privileges upon leaving the Air realm and reapply before returning.

_Academic Amnesty;_ upon acceptance into Geminian University, grants you access to the school and all its facilities. The Libran business district and Aquarian technology district is only available with an accredited permission statement verifying the intention of visiting either of these districts is completely academically related. (i.e; internships, volunteering, field work , etc.)  
Recreational activities outside of the Air realm do not require reapplication upon return, however proof of Academic amnesty must be with the student at all times.  
Outsiders granted academic amnesty must revoke all privileges upon completion of their matriculation. Some may be allowed to reapply for an advanced academic amnesty, should they choose to continue their education further.

_Complete Amnesty;_ Significant contribution to the Air realm society and the betterment of Zodiaca gains you full access to the entire Air realm, where you may come and go as you please infinitely.

_**THE TERRITORIES: **_  
The Aries Dessert  
Taurun Plains  
Geminian University Campus  
Cancer Island  
The Leonian Ruins  
Virgonian Forest  
The Libran District of Business and Commerce  
Scorpion Bay  
Sagittarian Hollow  
The Capricornian Mountains  
Aquarian Technology Center  
Piscean Harbor

CREATURES OF ZODIACA: _(Names in Italics refer to specific characters we will meet)_

_**Aquabots;**_ halfling humanoid robots programmed as security from the earth to the air realm._ Gloria_

_**Hydrobots; **_halfling humanoid robots programmed as security from the water to the air realm. _Einz_

_**Symmen;**__(pronounced SIMON)_ Tall, humanoid, punk robots. Programmed for urban, commonplace, custodial and transport jobs such as exporting wares from the air realm to other areas. Some are earthbound (fixed on skates or wheels) while others are airborne (fixed with wings). _Shooter_

_**The Octalisk-**_ A basilisk, octopus hybrid. _Octavius_

_**Squims-**_ a fishy mutt breed of women; scaley, armored, plated and dirty. Used solely for prostitution._ Madame Niro, Sheila, Izzy._

_**Merfolk;**_ half human, half fish creatures. Non magical, but fabled to be extremely lucky_. Shelly, Grouper and Trout_

**Centaurs-** half human, half horse. Found primarily in Sagittarian territory. _Honey, Dante_

_**Orphs-**_Magically limited half-witches/warlocks._ Dr. Cable _

_**Gruphs-**(pronounced GRUFFS)_ half goat, half human creatures. Found primarily in Capricornian territory. _Rose_

_**Hoggets- **_Half ram, half human creatures, scarce. Found in Arien territory.

_**Vultura- **_half bird, half man creatures. Henchmen employed by Octavius.

_**Minotaurs/Manotaurs- **_Half bull, half human creatures. Found in Taurun fields, mostly laborers and wranglers. Minotaurs have the head and legs of a bull, with a human torso. Manotaurs are human with recessive Minotaur traits._ (Torso and head is human, legs are of a bull)_ _James, Isaac_

_**Gnomes-**_ found abundantly within the Earth realm. Non magical, but excellent workers and exceptionally fast. _Baxter_

_**Cypressine- **_Tree people. Found in Virgonian Forest territory. Non magical with the exception of becoming inanimate at will. _Nia_

_**Elves- **_found in Virgonian forest. Regenerative, quick, nimble, clever.

_**Harpies- **_Native to Virgonian forest, patrol Scorpion territory. Venomous, temperamental, airborne.

_**Giants-**_found in the Earth realm. Feed on humans and local wildlife. Some have been domesticated and used for labor. _Krag_

_**Ogres-**_Found in the swamps between Virgonian forest and Scorpion Bay. Fearsome, but solitary.Guard the shoreline into the forest.

_**Dwarves-**_ found primarily in the Sagittarian and Leonian territories, underground. Built the leonian mines. Non magical, unpleasant, fearsome, but hard working. _Jax_

_**Sirens- **_Merfolk and Squim cousins. Gilled and webbed, but bipedal. Almost primarily female. Found in the Piscean sea and around Cancerian Island.

_**Trolls-**_ harmless, non magical, lazy. Found in the earth realm.

_**Panthera- **_lethal and deadly, bipedal feline creatures. Military guards of Leonian territory. _General Halo_

_**Decapods- **_half crab, half human creatures. Pleasant, social. Found in the water realm, primarily on and around Cancerian Island.


	2. Prologue The Prophecy

_**AN: Hey everyone! So, this is a new fic I've been working on. Don't worry, I'm still cranking away at the others. I just really needed to start writing this. All these thoughts have been in my head for months! I'd really like some feedback, so please review! This is a new genre for me, sci-fi and adventure, so please be kind. I really wanted to write a magical and epic story. If anyone gets confused, please let me know. I hope the previous entry helped some. Anyway, here's the prologue. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Everything else is extempore, from my mother wit.**_

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**Prologue  
The Prophecy**_

_25 years ago  
The Leonian Kingdom  
Zodiaca_

"You can't just leave and take my daughter!" the man bellowed, shaking the golden walls that encased his throne.

"Yes I can. And I will!" the woman shouted back.

"I need an heir!" he screamed.

"Then find a new one!" she snapped, spinning around and racing down the corridor.

"If you leave now, you are no longer my queen! I will banish you and all your kind!" he threatened.

"Do it! The women of Zodiaca will prosper elsewhere. There are still other realms to be cultivated!" she challenged.

"Where will you go? To that filthy, smog covered bubble up there?" the king scoffed, gesturing to the sky.

"Yes, up there! The Air Realm. Where we may finally blow out your arrogant flames!" the queen barked back.

"Fine," he said in a low sneer, turning on his heels and heading for his balcony. The queen followed, babe in arm, to listen as he delivered his decree to the kingdom below.

"Let it be known, that from this day forward, all women are banished from the fire realm!" he commanded.

Gasps and cries were heard as some men obediently began dismissing their wives, sisters and daughters. Women's voices echoed throughout the fire realm as fights and arguments resounded as far as the Sagittarians and the Aries tribe. Some men were shocked and horrified, protesting the king's rule.

"Any man who does not comply must go with them...or be punished for your worthless disobedience," he declared.

One by one, the women, and fewer men set out, supplied with little to their names, in search of other territories to redeem their once prosperous lives.

"And finally," the king spoke. "I seek a new heir to the throne. He who is willing to bestow their son, shall be in my debt and grace. He shall survive me as king, and live as mine, as only a Leonian prince should."

A nervous silence fell upon the crowd as the retreating men and women watched with terror and disgust to see their once fellow brethren willingly give up a child to this tyrant.

But finally, a humble man emerged from the crowd, holding his young son in his arms as they slowly approached the base of the gold encrusted tower.

The king smiled down greedily at the man and the boy.

"PANTHERA!" he shouted as a squad of tall, catlike warriors stepped out to greet them.

"Take him," the king uttered lowly, spinning back around to reenter his chamber.

The boy cried as he was swooped up by a large, black Panthera guard. The man held onto his son, struggling to embrace him as two more Panthera soldiers dragged him away.

The crowd watched in anticipation and horror as the man was beaten into submission as the one manlike Panther cradled the boy in front of his father.

"General Halo, what do we do with him, sir?" one guard asked.

The stoic Panther gave the small boy a grin before answering.

"Dispose of him," the cat man breathed. The guard nodded, motioning his men to unsheathe their weapons.

"Wait!" the man cried on his knees.

"What?" Halo asked, halting his men with a large, ebony paw.

"Give him my name. Please?" the man sputtered, crying and spitting.

The elegant feline soldier stalked toward the beaten man and pulled him up by the collar, the boy still in one arm.

Halo then reached for the man's neck and clutched the badge hanging from a chain.

"Done," he said, releasing the tag as the man fell back to his knees. Halo turned around and waved his men to carry on.

Screams and gasps emerged as a slashing sound occurred, followed by a low thud as the man's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Halo looked down at the human babe in his arms and tickled his chin delicately with a sharp talon as he slithered up the stairs toward the royal chamber.

Back inside, the king spun around to find his wife still standing by the door, tears in her eyes as she held their daughter protectively.

"You're a monster," she seethed.

"It matters not. My son shall be king, and the fire realm will rule Zodiaca," he said calmly, resuming his position on the throne.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she warned, taking a step forward.

The king laughed heartily. "Still deluding yourself with all that hocus pocus, witch chicanery?"

"Mark my words, the fire realm will suffer for your arrogance and greed. The men will come to resent you, having driven all their women out."

"The Scorpions have women enough to satisfy their needs," he said, brushing her threat away.

"Your son will fall in love, and Zodiaca will be complete again," she told him.

"Nonsense. I shall raise my son to need not a woman for anything more than carnal desires, how it should have always been," he reprimanded.

The queen inhaled a sharp breath and gritted her teeth. "Be it so," she whispered to her daughter, pinching her nose.

A knock came from the door beside her, startling the queen.

"Enter," the king said as a Panthera soldier entered and kneeled before him.

"Your son, my liege," the decorated cat spoke, bestowing the young boy.

The king smiled brightly and took the boy from him, rocking him back and forth.

"General Halo, escort my wife and daughter off the premises before my good humor changes," he said dismissively, whispering to the babe as he commanded the soldier.

General Halo nodded, stood and turned to grab the queen's arm. She aggressively yanked her arm from his grasp and cradled her daughter.

"I go willingly," she snapped, spinning around and disappearing through the door.

Halo sighed and turned to face his master once more.

"Sire," he said quietly, bowing his head.

"What is it, General?" the king asked, still fixed on the boy.

"The man requested that the boy keep his name," the cat said.

"What is it?" the king inquired.

"Thomas, my lord."

"King Thomas," his majesty echoed dreamily. "Prince Tommy," he cooed as the infant gurgled and smiled.

_**AN: That's it so far. Please Read and Review. The first chapter is on its way! Check out the trailer on Youtube if you're so inclined! Thanks again!**_


	3. Bought and Sold

_**AN: Our story begins 25 years later, after the prologue. We meet some familiar characters, in a whole new setting. As well as some completely new characters that we'll see again. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**Chapter 1  
Bought and Sold**_

_Four Months Ago  
Award Ceremony  
Geminian University_, _Air Realm_

"For the creation, development and construction, along with his assistant Katherine Hillard, of The Aquarian Filtration System, Water Bearer 1200." The distinguished, older woman said.

"Now with your matriculation here at GU at an end, and your tireless efforts and contributions to society, as a token of our appreciation, on the behalf of the women of the Air Realm and all Zodiaca, we do present you with Full Amnesty. Congratulations, William Cranston!" the woman concluded as she and the crowd applauded.

The young Piscean student gave a sheepish grin as he approached the stand and received his diploma. He glanced at the front row of the auditorium where his two closest friends sat, cheering him on. The first, was a girl he had met on his first day at GU, Kimberly Hart. She was a native Aquarian, and a fashion design student. A perky, petite brunette with large, brown eyes. She howled wildly as Billy crossed the stage.

The second, was Katherine Hillard, a biotech student who had been his assistant in the development of the Aquarian's newest technological advancement, The Water Bearer. The system ran on a track, filtering water from it's native springs and dispensing it to all other parts of Zodiaca, in a more economic, efficient manner.

Katherine gave Billy a tiny wave as he was knighted with a medallion, proof of his full amnesty. With a firm pat on the shoulder, the professor sent him off.

As the crowd dispersed, Billy fought his way toward Katherine and Kimberly, but not before he was stopped by another dear friend.

"BILLY!" the young girl squealed, wrapping him into a tight hug.

"IZZY!" he screamed back. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it," he asked, holding onto her arms.

"My mom thinks I'm running errands. Remind me to buy some tripe before I leave," she laughed nervously.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad," Billy asked, his tone turning serious.

Izzy gave Billy a reassuring nudge. "Thanks. He would have wanted me to see you awarded and honored. You did an awesome thing, Billy," she said.

"Well, I had help," he shrugged. "Thanks for all your support, Izz," he said.

"I hope when you're a famous diplomat, having cocktails with Professor Cable, you'll tell everyone that it was I who introduced you to her in the first place!" she teased.

"I can't thank you enough," he said. "Did you know she's asked me to work under her?"

Izzy's eyes widened with glee. "I do. I spoke with her before I surprised you!" she said.

"Oh! You should meet Katherine, my assistant. You'd really like her," Billy exclaimed, scanning the bustling crowd for the tall blonde.

"Well, it appears I've lost them," he said bashfully. Izzy gave him a smile and hugged him once more.

"I should go. I'll talk to you soon though, huh?" she offered, receiving a eager nod from Billy.

"I'll be home in a few months, I still have some paperwork to finish," he explained.

Izzy shook her head in amusement and waved goodbye.

_Today  
Aquarian Cyber Café  
Air Realm_

"Look at you, Mister Full Amnestyཀ" Kimberly shouted as Billy entered the small café. Receiving a muddled applause from some of the cafe's other patrons.

"Thanks," he said weakly, waving.

"How's it feel?" she asked, grabbing an apple and paying the tall, spiky haired symmen droid.

"Weird. This strange woman tried to kiss me on the street," he explained in a whisper.

"Well, that's because you're special, Billy," Kimberly cooed. "You know how many men actually have full amnesty to the Air realm?"

Billy shrugged his shoulders.

"_Six._ Six men have complete, unlimited access. Us air girls get lonely. Be thankful all she did was try to _kiss _you," Kimberly smirked, taking a bite of her apple.

Billy grimaced. "But couldn't you just...you know..." he began to suggest before Kimberly's face widened in disgust.

"Like we'd really stoop as low as the fire realm and buy prostitutes from the Scorpionsཀ" she shrieked.

"Well, actually I was referring to self stimulation," Billy said quietly, unbelievably embarrassed at having to had explain himself.

Kimberly's horror turned to amusement upon hearing Billy's clarification. "Ohཀ Well, of course we do thatཀ" she giggled, playfully slapping his arm.

"Well, I guess with only six men who have regular access, you'd kind of have to, huh?" Billy chimed in, trying to desperately to find the humor in the situation.

"Totally. And it's like, couldn't you grant a _hot_ guy full amnesty? Just once?" Kimberly said, shaking her head and Billy sighed.

"No offence, Bill. You're just not my type," Kimberly amended quickly.

"It's okay. You're not my type either," he replied simply. Kimberly laughed.

"Well, now that you can come and go as you please, where you off to?" Kimberly asked.

"Home, I suppose. There's not really much left for me to do. I guess I could tour around for awhile," he supposed.

"Well, have fun. I'm off to research the latest fashions of Zodiacaཀ" Kimberly cooed with delight, tossing her apple into the trash as she collected her bags.

"Where are you doing your research?" he asked.

"The Virgonian Forest. They make all their own clothes, did you know that? The natural, bohemian look is really hot right now," she explained as they made their way toward the door.

"Will you be seeing Katherine at all on your trip?" Billy inquired.

Kimberly shrugged. "I might stop by if I get the chance. She lives pretty far north and I'm headed south," she explained.

"How long are you staying? Do you have a place to live?" Billy wondered.

"Well, I'm still technically living with Trini's family, up here. But I really need to find a nice way of excusing myself, ya know? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Trini but Libras are just too serious for me! They're all lawyers and stuffy business woman. I swear, if they'd just loosen the seams of their jackets, it'd make all the difference," Kimberly rambled, talking more to herself than Billy.

"Couldn't you stay with Kat? I mean, if you're going to be staying in the forest for an extended period of time," Billy suggested.

Kimberly considered the notion before shrugging once again. "Yeah, I guess I could. I wouldn't want to impose on Kat, though. She's such a sweetheart," Kim said.

"Yeah," Billy said dreamily.

Kimberly narrowed her gaze and smirked. "She's cute too, huh?" she pried.

Billy broke out of his daze and cleared his throat. "I suppose there's something asthetically pleasing about Katherine's appearance," he covered.

Kimberly laughed hysterically and playfully slapped Billy's arm. "I'll take that as a yes."

Billy gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged as they made their way toward the center of town. Billy sighed and took in the magnificent metropolis that was now his second home. The Air realm, while significantly more advanced than most other areas of Zodiaca, was still somewhat quaint. In the center, lush treetops from the Virgonian forest peeked through a portal. The only unfortunate part, was that the portal was surrounded by gates and custom officers.

From where they currently stood, Billy could see the Libran district to his right. A pristine village of bright white buildings and houses. To his left, the Geminian University and campus, shades of purple ranging from light to dark, all stacked on top of one another with the large, obelisk shaped office in the center. Billy spun around to view the Aquarian district. Bubbly, bizarre shaped structures and buildings in every shade of pink imaginable.

As profound and cerebral as its occupants were, the air realm looked as though it were made of candy. Billy frowned as he regarded the Capricornian mountains that overlooked the Aquarian district. There too, was another customs and security station. People traveling through the mountains arrived on a ski lift contraption, landing at the perimeter of Aquarius.

Billy then stole a glance at his native friend, who seemed content enough with this lifestyle. It saddened him, as safe as he felt in the Air realm, that so many measures had been taken to separate the women from the men.

"Do you ever wonder how it could have been?" Billy asked absently as Kimberly bent down to lace her boots.

"How _what_ could have been?" she asked, sliding off her scarf from around her neck and shoving it into her bag. She wouldn't need as much clothing the further south she ventured, so she began preparing now.

"What Zodiaca was like before?" Billy continued.

"Well, Madame Knotty, my history professor, told us that the fire realm used own everything," Kimberly said flippantly, now fixing her make up.

"Well, Zodiaca was just a giant mass of land and water for awhile," Billy said, invested in the conversation.

"But if King Felix hadn't banished all the women from the fire realm, what do you think our lives would be like?" Billy pondered.

Kimberly looked up from her mirror and rolled her eyes. "I'd probably be married with children," she joked.

Billy grumbled and shook his head. "This is why I got my degree. For this very reason," he said to himself.

"What? So I could be married with kids?" Kimberly asked confusedly.

"No. Omniterrenean dissemination," he groaned.

"Wow. What?" Kimberly asked, unabashedly ignorant.

"Communication between the different realms," he painfully explained.

"Oh. So?" Kimberly said, pulling out a few more items from her bag.

"So, I've been trying to find a means to more effectively amalgamate the realms together as a unified force," he said.

"Could you hold this for second?" Kim asked, handing him a bright pink aviator helmet with large, lilac tinted goggles. She had tuned out, and desperately wanted to change the subject.

Billy begrudgingly shook his thoughts away and examined the odd cap.

"What's this?" he asked confusedly.

Kimberly giggled as she sorted through her duffel bag. "It's my camera! Isn't it rad? I designed the helmet part and my friend Regan built the mechanism," she told him.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"The lens and shutters are in the goggles, and if I can find my attachment..."Kimberly groaned, digging into her bag and pulling out a small cord with an adapter on one end and a joystick on the other.

"Here it is!" she squealed in delight, taking the cap from Billy and plugging the cord into the ear piece.

"And this is my capture trigger," she explained, slipping the helmet on and clicking the button of the joystick.

"I just took a picture of the sky," she said, lowering the goggles onto her face. "Hold still, Billy," she directed, clicking the button again.

"And now, I just took a picture of you!" she giggled, ripping the helmet back off and smiling.

"Prodigious!" Billy exclaimed. Kimberly wasn't a rocket scientist, but she knew intricate gadgetry when she saw it.

"Billy!" a women's voice called out. Billy spun around to see a young Squim running up to him, carrying a bright blue duffel bag.

"Izzy?" Billy asked as she approached him and Kim. Izzy had changed significantly in the last four months.

Gone was her long black hair, now shorn into a messy shag. Her skin, always scaley and deep gray, was now a lighter shade, implying she hadn't seen full sunlight in quite some time. Her clothes were humble, and her face was tired.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked, giving his friend a hug.

"I brought this for you. You need to go to Cancer Island now," the Squim said, out of breath.

Kimberly bit her lip and gave Billy a nervous look. Squims, although primarily female, and therefore openly welcome, did not often venture into the air realm.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Izzy, this is Kimberly. Kimberly, this is Izzy," Billy said, introducing the two women to each other.

"How do you do?" Izzy asked, extending her scaley hand.

Kimberly tentatively took it and shook lightly. "Nice to meet you," Kim said anxiously.

"Izzy's a childhood friend of mine," Billy explained.

"You're a squim, right?" Kimberly asked.

Izzy nodded. "Well," she began quietly before Billy took over.

"Izzy's only half squim. Her father was a merman," Billy explained, giving Izzy a reassuring smile.

"Do you go to school here?" Kimberly asked, changing the subject.

Izzy gave Billy a knowing look before answering Kim's question.

"I did. Before my father passed away."

"Oh. Sorry," Kimberly said sympathetically. Her own mother had passed away when she was a little girl, having been raised by Trini and her family. Izzy gave Kimberly a shrug as Billy turned to her.

"So what's going on? Why do I need to go to Cancer Island?" he asked.

"Madeline needs to speak to you. She said it's very important," Izzy told him.

"Madeline _Cable?_" Kimberly asked, eyes widening.

Dr. Madeline Cable, Dean of Communications at Geminian University, was one of the most influential and powerful women in Zodiaca. Not much was known about her, except that she was now an Orph, a practicing sage and a highly respected professor.

"What would Dr. Cable want to see you about?" Kim asked.

Billy shrugged. "I don't know. But it must be substantially imperative if she's requesting my presence during her vacation," he suggested.

"Something about your work here, amnesty, blah, blah, blah," Izzy tried to recall.

Billy furrowed his brow and nodded, bending down to examine the duffel Izzy had dropped off.

"What's in here?" he asked as he began to rummage around.

Suddenly the security alarms blared. The trio held their hands to their ears as the emergency report began to transmit a message.

_ALERT. AQUA CODE 603. ALERT. AQUA CODE 603._

"What's a 603??" Billy shouted over the noise.

"Unlawful entry!" Kimberly shouted back. Aquabot law enforcement began directing people inside as citizens were yelling and screaming.

"Where's it coming from?" Izzy yelled, hands still over her ears.

A laser shot into the air as a piercing screech sounded from above. A woman screamed and pointed to the sky.

"VULTURA!" she screamed as the frenzied mob carried her away.

The three students looked up in horror as a large, half man, half bird creature swooped down and grabbed Izzy.

Kimberly screamed as Billy tried to swipe the bird man.

"HELP ME!" Izzy cried as she struggled to break free.

"LET HER GO!" Billy shouted as a small posse began to circle he and Kim.

"Sorry mate. Can't do that," the feathered man squawked.

"WHY NOT?" Kimberly snapped back, arching upward offensively.

One vultura laughed as another perched above her and lowered his face to hers.

Kimberly swallowed slowly as she planted her feet back down.

"Can we take her too? I reckon he'd like her," he said, sizing Kimberly up.

"Take me where? Where are you taking Izzy?" Kimberly protested through gritted teeth.

"She's been sold, love. Master Octavius be her daddy, now," the perched bird explained.

"Leave her. We got what we came for," another one said, taking off.

"Maybe next time, eh?" the first one said again, giving Kim a wink before flying off.

Billy ran up behind her as Aquabots continued to chase the vultura flight path with their lasers until they disappeared from sight.

Kimberly and Billy looked at each other with fear and panic before a swarm of officers approached them, asking them to recount what had just happened.

Once they were alone again, Kimberly grabbed her bag and starting suiting up for her journey.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked her as she slid her helmet on.

"I told you, Virgonian Forest," she said coldly.

"But those things...Izzy...I have to talk to Madeline! You should come with me!" he protested.

"Izzy is a squim, Billy. You heard them, she's been sold to that _thing._ Squims are bought and sold all the time, Billy. Izzy seems nice and all...but you can't escape your fate," Kimberly said plainly.

Billy stood with his mouth agape as Kimberly gave him a quick hug and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll say hey to Kat for you, if I see her," Kimberly called after him, giving him a wave goodbye as she took off toward the center portal that led directly into the forest.

Just then, a female Symmen droid rolled up beside him, handing off a sealed package.

"William Cranston, Male, Full Amnesty Piscean, GU Comm student, Aquarian Tech developer for Water Bearer 1-2-0-0?" the robot asked automatically.

"Yes," Billy stuttered as the Symmen bowed and sped away.

Billy frantically opened the card and read the note.

_To: W. Cranston  
Re: Urgent_

_Your services are requested at the behest of Madeline Cable. Please contact her with the help of the enclosed item.  
She is patiently awaiting your call, you may find her at Cancer Island, Bungalow 7._

_  
Shooter c/o Symmen Android transport services.  
AQUAPOST, air realm Zodiaca._

Billy stuffed the memo into his pocket and scrambled to open the box. Inside, he found a small wristwatch with two buttons where the clock face would be.

He examined the trinket, holding it up and staring. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he wondered as he shrugged and slipped it onto his wrist.

Then, a six toned beep emitted from the bracelet, startling him. He regarded the contraption carefully and guessed, pressing the left button.

"William?" Madeline's voice beckoned from the watch.

"Dr. Cable?" he asked, dumbfounded. "How are you doing this? What is this thing?"

"I'll explain more when you get here. Did you get the memo?" the older woman asked impatiently.

"Yes, Ma'am. I was just on my way. There was an incident with some Vultura, they took my friend Izzy," he summarized.

"I'm already aware of what's happened up there. Get down here, now!" she shouted into the speaker, causing Billy to wince.

The watch beeped once and apparently shut off, much to Billy's amazement. He sighed heavily and shoved the empty box into his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder. He drew his medallion out of his shirt before making his way to the center customs portal, headed directly for Cancer Island.

_**AN: And so the present time story begins, what do you think so far? Please Read and Review!**_


	4. The Rising Tide

_**AN: Thank you to those of you who have begun reading this story. It means so much and the feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, everything else is extempore from my mother wit.  
**_

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**Chapter 2  
The Rising Tide**_

_Later that day  
Scorpion Bay,Water Realm_

The feathered creature gently placed the girl on the floor, straightened up and chained her to the wall. The young girl blinked a couple times, still in a daze from her travel.

She sat up once the vulture stepped back and regarded her. She winced as she tried to moved her shoulder. The creature's talons having carried her all the way from the air realm.

She started to speak but coughed instead, choking on the musty air. She need to be rehydrated, and fast.

"Water," she muttered.

The singular vulture crept closer and stooped to her level, gawking at the squim.

"What was that, love?" he mocked, raising a claw to his feathered head as he feigned deafness.

Izzy glared at him and said again, "Water, please."

The bird cackled and flapped it's wings in delight. Izzy's eyes flashed in fury as she stuck her leg out and tripped the animal, causing it to land flat on its beak. The vulture seethed as it stood back up, walking out the door.

Izzy panicked, and struggled with her chains as she desperately called after him.

"I'm sorry!" she choked. "I just really need some water! I'm sorry!" she cried.

Moments later, the bird man reappeared, carrying a large, metal basin. Izzy's eyes widened as she heard the liquid slosh around.

"Is this what you want, love?" the vulture baited.

Izzy nodded greedily as he set the basin on the floor and watched as she tried to scoot across the room, only to be yanked back by the chain in the wall. Izzy glanced over her shoulder and realized that her restraints only came out so far. The bird howled as Izzy slammed her foot against the ground and spit at him.

"Sampson!" a low grumble came from the hall. The bird stopped laughing and left to answer the voice.

Izzy strained to listen as the vulture, apparently named Sampson, and the owner of the other voice spoke.

"Leave her alone and get back to work," the now recognizably female voice reprimanded.

Izzy shuddered as the bird squawked playfully and responded. "Oh come now, love. I was just having a bit of a laugh," Sampson assured the woman.

"She is not to be harmed. Octavius can not trade with damaged goods." the voice said incredulously.

"The squim's fine Madame. I was just bringing her water, is all."

"And have you?" the woman asked.

"Yes indeed, love."

"Well, then your job here is done, isn't it? Now leave her alone and get back to your post. Those damn cats will be here any minute!" she concluded in a huff as the bird reentered the room.

Izzy sat back quickly and averted his gaze.

"Looks like this be your lucky day, love," he grumbled as he picked up the tub of water and brought it directly in front of Izzy.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, bending over and lapping up the water like a dog.

Sampson snickered. "Save your strength, love. You'll need it."

She wiped her face against her shoulder and called after him.

"Sampson?"

The vulture turned around before the door as she sat up and asked, "Who was that woman in the hall?"

Izzy swallowed hard, fearing his answer.

Sampson squawked as he headed for the door. "I should think a clever thing like yourself could recognize her own mother's voice."

Izzy sank back to the floor and lowered her head as Sampson slammed the cell door shut and walked away.

_Cancer Island, Water Realm_

Billy scanned the island in awe, momentarily forgetting his troubles as the merfolk-drawn raft docked onto shore.

"Welcome to Cancer Island, Mr. Cranston," an aged, male decapod greeted him.

Billy nodded as he climbed off the raft and turned back to the two mermen who had escorted him on his trip.

"Thank you again, Grouper," Billy said.

"I'm Grouper!" the other one corrected him.

"I'm Trout!" the first one added.

Billy gave the identical mermen a sheepish grin before handing them some money.

Billy could hear the two argue over what to do with the currency as the crab-like man led them down a sandy path.

"First time to the island?" the decapod asked, staring straight ahead.

"No, actually. But it has been awhile," Billy told him as he looked around.

Billy had only been to the island once before, right after his mother has passed away. His father took him for a vacation, hoping to take his mind off their recent loss.

"I'm supposed to meet Professor Cable at her room," Billy explained. The crab man nodded but remained silent as they continued down the path until they reached a row of silvery, green condos.

"Bungalow seven, Mr. Cranston," the man said.

Billy referenced the telegram from before and checked the number. "Guess this is it," he shrugged, tipping the decapod who bowed and scampered away.

Billy cleared his throat and knocked on the door. Moments later, Madeline Cable answered.

"William! Good! Come quickly, please," the older woman directed, pulling him through the door as it slammed behind them.

"Professor, I–"

"There's no time, William. I need to show you something."

"But my friend–"

"I know William, I know. It concerns her too. Come, please," she beckoned hurriedly offering him her hand.

Billy took it nervously as they bustled through the tiny cottage and descended a hidden staircase toward the back of the house.

"Wow," Billy said in awe as the pair traveled further and further down the seemingly endless set of stairs until finally stopping at a steel door.

Billy watched in fascination as Madeline waved her hand and waited as the two metal panels split apart, sliding effortlessly into their crevasses.

Madeline entered the room, Billy close behind. Spinning around and mesmerized by the silvery glass chamber before him. In the center was a table, a basin and two chairs. Directly across from the door they came in from, stood another portal. The walls, ceiling and floors were all made of glass as Billy watched the various water realm creatures swim past.

"This place is amazing! I didn't know there were rooms underground!"

"Under_ water_, William," Madeline corrected.

"Wow," he said, waving to mermaid who kept swimming along.

"They can't see you, William. The glass is double-plated."

"What is this place?" Billy asked in awe.

"This will be your command center," she told him simply.

Billy shook off his amazement and gave the older woman a confused look. "My what?"

Madeline led him to the center of the room and opened a large silver and gold encrusted box, revealing a brittle roll of paper.

"Follow," she directed, handing him the scroll. Billy unraveled the document and began reading.

"Twenty five years ago, King Felix banished the women from the Fire Realm. He claimed a humble miner's son as his new heir. The Queen cursed the boy, completing the edict long forgotten by the greedy and consumptious King," she began.

"But professor," Billy interrupted, examining the scroll. "King Felix's decree is recent history. This scroll looks as though it's–"

"I know, William. But the prophecy it belongs to is much older than that," she finished.

Billy feverishly scanned the scroll, beginning at the top and descending as he read selective passages aloud.

_The wind will fuel the flames,  
the sea will flood the plains,  
until the sun, with moon and star  
rejoin as one again_

Billy looked up from his reading and gave the woman a desperate look. She nodded for him to continue as he sighed and obediently obliged.

_Within each house,  
their lives a knight,  
a hero for our turn.  
Powers yet unknown to light,  
to soothe a fire's burn._

_The last must be the first,  
twenty five his mission 'ceive,  
a diplomat of Piscean birth,  
his first task, to believe. _

_Find the sun  
direct its heart  
to northern star  
or the circle falls apart._

"I don't understand," Billy said finally, looking up from the paper.

"William, Zodiaca is in trouble. I have reason to believe that the fire realm is preparing for a war."

"But if that's true Professor, why do you need me?"

Madeline smiled tenderly at the young piscean.

"You are the communicator, William. The twelfth house of Zodiaca."

"_Within each house, there lives a knight_," he echoed.

Madeline smiled. "Yes, William. And you are the first. _The last must be the first,_" she reminded him.

"_A diplomat of Piscean birth_... and I'm twenty five now, I get it. This is my mission! Wait! What's my mission?" he rambled excitedly.

Madeline laughed for a moment before her mood turned solemn.

"Izzy was not an ordinary exchange, William."

Billy's eyes widened in panic as the woman spoke about his friend.

'Do you know where she is? Is she okay? Who took her? What do they want?"

Madeline pressed a finger to her lips and calmed the young man down.

"She was bought for the prince. She's in a holding tank at the far west corner of Scorpion Bay," Madeline informed him.

"I have to go there!" Billy exclaimed as Madeline sat him down.

"No, William! You are to follow my instructions, do you understand?" Billy nodded regretfully as Madeline continued.

"Isabelle is fine..._for now._ Once they take her to the Leonian Mines, she'll be underground and I'll no longer be able to keep track of her. However, she is not your concern right now. You, my dear boy, need assistance," she told him.

Billy looked at her warily as she crossed the chamber and struggled to open a small hatch located in the wall.

Billy stood up and went to help her as she continued to groan and curse.

"Damn, Capricorns... and their confounded...construction...what do they know about building underwater?" she ranted.

Billy couldn't help but laugh as the hatch was finally pried free, revealing a small speaker box with several buttons beside it.

Madeline pressed one of the buttons as she spoke into the box. "Send down Zachary."

Moments later a young man dressed in black appeared from the other door, escorted by the same decapod that had shown Billy to the bungalow.

"Thank you, Quinn. That'll be all," Madeline instructed as the creature bowed and left.

"William, this is Zachary," Madeline said.

"Hello," Billy waved.

"What's up," Zachary nodded curtly.

"Zachary will be accompanying you on your journey."

"What?" the two boys said in unison.

"Hey, you told me I could go home if I turned myself in!" the new boy protested.

"And you may, Zachary."

"It's Zack, and I'm outta here," he snapped, spinning around as the door slammed in his face.

Madeline lowered her hand as Zack turned and glared at her.

"Listen you crazy witch! I don't know where you think I'm going with four-eyes here, but you're really starting to piss me off!"

Billy fidgeted uncomfortably and tugged at his collar. "Um, professor? If it's all the same, I think I'd prefer to travel alone."

"No, William. Zachary must go with you. He is the next knight," Madeline explained calmly. "You two must work together to find the others."

Billy sighed as Zack paced around the room, frustrated and confused.

"Man, what are you talking about? Next knight? Others?" the boy fumed.

"William, why don't you show him. I'll be back in a moment," Madeline said serenly, waving her hand and gliding through the door.

Zack ran after her as the door closed before him once again. He pounded his fist against the metal angrily, cursing in pain as his hand bounced off.

Billy cleared his throat and held out the scroll. Zack gave Billy an irritated sneer before ripping the paper from his hand.

Billy nervously tapped his foot against the floor as Zack handed back the scroll.

"Well?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Knights? Prophecy? Find the sun, blah, blah, blah? I don't think so," Zack scoffed.

"But–"

"It's been real, Billy-man but, I gotta go," he said, turning on his heels and groping the portal door in search of a way out.

"Yo, main brain, do you know how to get out of this fish bowl?"

Billy laughed. For as peeved and uncooperative as his new companion was, he certainly didn't lack charm.

This sudden thought made Billy realize something.

"Um, Zachary?"

"Zack," the young man corrected, still looking for an escape.

"Perhaps we can be of help to one another on this quest," Billy ascertained.

"Look, Billy man, I don't know what the crazy lady promised you, but I don't want any part of it, okay? I just want to go home."

"Well, where is home?" Billy asked innocently.

"Why?" Zack said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, it's occurred to me that we've both been chosen for specific reasons. Reasons perhaps, that are presently unknown to us. But it seems that while I possess a certain aptitude for cultivating omniterranean dissemination, my ability to convey said intimations only glorifies my ineptitude at socialization."

Zack stared at Billy, wide eyed before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Man, I have no idea what you just said!"

"Precisely," Billy agreed bashfully.

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight; you're saying that you're the ideas man and I'm the talker?" Zack asked carefully.

"I've got the brains, you've got the looks."

"Let's make lots of money!" Zack cheered enthusiastically as he grabbed Billy's hand and forced a bizarre handshake.

Just then, the portal began to shake. Zack, startled, moved aside as Madeline reentered, carrying two long, plain boxes.

"How are we getting on?" she asked cooly, setting the boxes on the table.

"Billy and I have worked out a system. So I guess I'm in. But we have some demands," Zack said quickly, giving Billy a wink.

Madeline gave Zack an amused smile before sitting down and gesturing him to proceed.

"First," he began. "I want–_WE_ want, transportation. We can't be expected to wander all over Zodiaca on foot!"

Madeline gave a small smile as Zack continued.

"Second, we want a list of who we're supposed to be looking for. And last, we want outfits."

Madeline chuckled at Zack's last request as the young man crossed his arms and nodded, fully satisfied with himself.

The older woman stood and crossed over to the table.

"I think I can help you with the last one," she said wryly, thrusting the boxes forward.

"Sweet! Check this out!" Zack beamed as he opened his box. Inside was a hooded, floor length cloak; a threaded doublet; breeches that hugged at the calves (similar to ninja pants); and tabbi boots, all in a deep ebony.

Billy pulled out the same, except his garments were all in shades of blue. The two boys continued to fawn over their gifts as Zack opened another smaller box buried beneath his outfit.

He pulled out a belt, lined with silver discs; two black leather fingerless gloves and a tightly bound whip.

Billy found his belt and gloves, but no weapon. He looked up at Madeline who laughed at her student's disappointment.

"I've got something special for you, William," Madeline said, handing him a deep blue vest, covered with pockets and compartments, filled with various gadgets and supplies for their trip.

Billy's malaise fell to the wayside as he examined everything the vest had to offer.

"This is remarkable!" Billy said to himself.

"The duffel bag that I believe Izzy brought to you earlier has all of your equipment as well," Madeline informed the youth.

Billy looked up from the vest and gave Madeline a worried sigh. "But those are still in their experimental phase. They haven't been approved," he protested.

"They'll work fine, William," she assured him.

"Well, these are awesome. So where's our list and our ride?" Zack chimed in.

Madeline gave him a wistful smile. "I'm afraid I cannot grant your other requests, Zachary."

"What? No deal! Here," he said, shoving the clothes away. "Take it back then."

"I can offer you a map," she said, conjuring up a small piece of paper. "And this," she added, revealing a small frog.

She handed both the items off to Billy, who stood amazed.

"How's that gonna help us? Is the frog gonna jump on the map and tell us where to find these people? Or we supposed to ride the frog?" Zack asked incredulously.

"The map is nothing more than a tool to help you navigate your way around Zodiaca. Dennis' talents will be shown to you when you're ready," Madeline said simply.

"The frog has a name?" Billy chirped.

"His name is DENNIS?" Zack fumed, utterly annoyed.

"I've done all I can for you at this point. Oh! One thing more. William, do you still have the bracelet I sent you?"

Billy flashed her his wrist as Madeline smiled.

"Good. Wear it at all times. That'll be your way of contacting me. Use it sparingly though, and discreetly. The Air realm could pick up the transmission and listen to all our conversations. And remember to shut it off when you venture to the Fire Realm. The signal will most likely be blocked underground, but that doesn't mean it won't go off.

You don't need anything to alert them of your presence until the time is right."

"Great, just great. A scrap of paper, a frog with secret voodoo powers and a talking watch! Great. We're all set!" Zack bemoaned.

"Good luck. May fate shine upon you," Madeline said, waving her hand as the back portal opened.

"Come on, Billy. Let's go," Zack mumbled, taking his suit and accessories with him.

"Thank you, professor. We'll be in touch," Billy said with a nod as he turned and followed Zack through the door.

The metal panels sealed behind them, leaving Madeline alone inside the chamber.

"Be it so," she whispered.

Back outside, the two young man blinked in pain as the bright sun beat down on them.

"Unbelievable," Zack said as he squinted. "We're stuck on the island, and no instructions."

Billy narrowed his gaze as he looked around. Setting Dennis on the ground beside him, Billy unraveled the map and began searching for the next nearest territory.

"We should probably deal with the Fire Realm last," Billy suggested as Dennis burped.

Zack grimaced. "Oh, major funky!" he criticized the small amphibian.

Billy chuckled at the exchange and went back to the map.

"Taurun Plains aren't far from here. We could make that on foot by sunset," he reasoned.

Zack shrugged. "Aren't you gonna ask the frog if he's cool with it?" he asked bitingly.

Dennis did nothing but blinked at Zack and hopped a few feet away.

Zack sighed as he looked up at Billy once again. "Come on, let's go."

_  
Virgonian Forest, Earth Realm_

_Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash_.

"All done," Kimberly said as she removed her helmet.

"When can I see the photos?" Katherine asked her.

"In about a month. I'm supposed to bring all my research back to my advisor so she can sort through the good ones," Kimberly explained.

"Don't worry. All of yours will totally make the cut," she added with a wink.

Katherine laughed. "I've never done modeling before. It was kind of fun," the blonde chirped.

"You should really consider it. Move out of the forest and live in the city with me! There's plenty of opportunities up there!" Kimberly squealed.

"I don't know," Katherine said. "I couldn't leave the forest forever. It was hard enough when I went away for school. Now that I'm done, I think I'm gonna stay put for awhile."

Kimberly shrugged as she stowed her equipment back in her bag and zipped it shut. "Your loss!" she teased.

"It was really great running into you. Thanks for letting me be a part of your project," Katherine said.

Kimberly nodded as the girls began walking, enjoying a comfortable silence.

"So, know any cute Virgo boys?" Kimberly asked after a minute.

Katherine laughed, "You haven't changed, Kimberly."

"Well? Let's see, I have Trini's dad, Professor Knox, officer Talbot, Mr. Firs; who funded the GU library, Old man John; who doesn't even live in the Air Realm anymore, and Billy."

"Billy's kind of cute," Katherine offered.

Kimberly's ears perked up, recalling her earlier conversation with the Piscean.

"Billy's way too smart for me. He's more your type. Not that I want a dumb guy! Oh, never mind."

"Well with so many desirable men around, what is your type?" Katherine teased.

"I want a _real_ man!" Kimberly growled as Katherine laughed.

"What, ancient professors and robots don't do it for ya?" The blonde Virgonian joked.

"They couldn't handle me!" Kimberly jokingly threatened.

"Why don't you leave the Air realm for awhile? See Zodiaca?" Katherine suggested.

"Um, do _you_ want to be the one to tell the League of Extraordinary Women that I've abandoned them for a guy?" Kimberly asked sarcastically.

"Who says you have to abandon anything?" Kat challenged.

"Well, if I were to find someone, it's not like I could just bring him back to meet the folks!"

"True," Kat considered.

"And it's not like that's all I think about. It's just, I'm finished with school, all I do is take pictures and do research all day. The craziest place I've ever been to is Cancer Island on spring break," Kimberly finished.

"There were cute boys there," Katherine reminded her.

"Yeah, ones that I never saw again," Kim grumbled.

"Let's face it Kimberly, the Air realm isn't the best place for a lonely girl."

"But it's home," the small brunette sang with a shrug.

"Well, then you're just gonna have to sow your wild oats now and worry about finding a husband later."

Kimberly's eyes widened at her friend's comment.

"Who said anything about getting married? I don't want a commitment, Katherine. I want companionship."

"That's a really gentle way of saying you're horny, right?"

"You better believe it," Kimberly said with a sigh.

The girls laughed before Katherine stopped abruptly and held out her hand to halt Kimberly.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Kim asked in a whisper as she saw why Katherine had stopped her.

"I don't know," Katherine whispered back, leading them behind a tree.

A few yards away, a group of Panthera soldiers were gathered, speaking to a rather large creature that Kimberly didn't recognize.

"Who are the Panthera talking to?" she asked quietly as she craned her neck to get a better view.

"That's Jasper. He's a guardian ogre between here and Scorpion Bay, but he's usually stationed closer to the swamp," Katherine explained as she began scaling the side of the tree to get a better view.

"You know an ogre?" Kimberly asked dumbfounded. "I thought they were supposed to like, eat people, or something."

"That's giants and yes, Jasper's a friend of mine. He's not terribly ingratiating, but he's peaceful," Katherine informed her.

"Then what's he's doing with a bunch of Panthera?" Kimberly challenged.

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be trying to climb this thing?" Kat scolded, looking down at her.

"Sorry."Kimberly pouted as Katherine craned her neck.

"It looks like they're just talking to him," Katherine said.

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Not from here," Katherine said as she glanced down at her friend. "What are you doing?"

Kimberly looked up as she pulled out her camera helmet from her bag. "I'm gonna see if I can zoom in with my camera and see what they're doing," she explained simply.

"Kimberly, stop! They'll see us!" Katherine pleaded, starting to climb back down from her perch.

"Would you relax? You said that thing is your friend, right? If they bug us, he'll set them straight. Besides, it's not like we're doing anything illegal."

"But the Panthera are military guards, Kimberly! What if they're here on a top secret assignment and we've stumbled across something we shouldn't have seen?" Katherine suggested desperately.

"Then they shouldn't be doing their dirty work out in the open!" Kim rationalized indignantly as she slid the helmet onto her head.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Katherine mumbled.

Kimberly zoomed in and focuses as the leader of the Panthera continued to talk to Jasper.

"If you're so worried, why don't you just go?" Kim said flippantly, feverishly adjusting all the settings on her camera.

"And leave you here alone?" Katherine asked.

"I'm a big girl Katherine, I can take care of myself."

"A big girl whose craziest destination has been a resort hotel," Katherine coldly reminded her.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and quietly clicked her camera a few times before standing back up and removing her goggles.

"I can't see what's happening. That damn cat keeps moving!"

"Sir, look!" a random Panthera called out, pointing toward them.

"Uh oh!" Kimberly gulped.

"After them!" another one shouted.

"Run!" Katherine screamed as the girls took off, Kimberly's duffel bouncing against her back as they sprinted.

Two of the soldiers fell to all fours as they began chasing the two women while the four remaining catlike men remained where they had been.

"Who is that?" General Halo asked to another officer as they watched the chase.

"I couldn't tell sir. Both female, one looked like a native to this territory," the cat reported.

"Katherine?" Jasper wondered under his breath.

"You know them?" General Halo asked as the ogre's solid arm swiped across his chest, tossing him to the ground.

The other Panthera immediately jumped on Jasper, attempting to restrain him.

"Take him with us!" General Halo seethed as he stood back up, dispelling a bloody wad of spit onto the ground.

"Please don't hurt her!" Jasper cried as he struggled to fight off the guards, some of whom had dug their claws into his olive tinged flesh.

"KATHERINE!" Jasper bellowed.

Katherine gasped as she stopped and turned around. Kimberly, noticing her friend had stopped, braced herself against a tree as she panted.

"Why are we stopping?" Kimberly asked painfully, hiking the bag's strap up onto her shoulder.

"That was Jasper," Katherine said worriedly. "I have to go back."

"What? Are you crazy? We need to get as far away from those things as possible!" Kimberly fumed, grabbing Katherine's arm.

"I can't just leave him! What if he's in trouble?" Katherine supposed, starting her way back.

Kimberly stomped her foot and ran after her friend, climbing back over the tree roots and fallen debris they had just tackled.

"He's an ogre. I'm sure he can handle a few measly cats!" Kimberly argued with difficulty as she tried to keep up with Katherine's frantic pace.

"It was six against one, Kimberly! And he was unarmed!" the blonde Virgonian shouted back.

"I thought you said you couldn't see anything!" Kimberly barked as they continued to retrace their steps.

Suddenly, a black streak whizzed past Katherine's face, causing her to stop.

"What was that?" she asked, spinning around to face Kimberly.

"What was what?" Kim asked as Katherine screamed.

The last image Kimberly saw, was Katherine being dragged to the ground before she felt a solid thud smack the back of her own head as she fell to forest floor.

_**AN: Please Read and Review!**__**Any confusion? Please let me know!**_


	5. The Next in Line

_**AN: Wow. So what do you all think? How's the pace? Do you like the splicing between stories? Can't wait until they all come together? Find out what happens next, below! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Everything else is extempore, from my mother wit.**_

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**Chapter 3  
The Next in Line**_

_Taurun Plains, Earth Realm_

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"Man, will you shut the hell up?" Zack fumed at Dennis.

The frog had been croaking for the past hour, and the sound was beginning to drive Zack insane.

"He can't understand you," Billy said simply as he continued to reference the map while they walked. They had crossed a small bridge from Cancer Island onto the Taurun Plains miles ago, but the widespread landscape left them seemingly further from any sort of destination.

"Then _you_ tell him," Zack snapped.

Billy glanced back at his companion and gave him a sympathetic smile. He tucked the map under his arm and bent down, catching the tiny animal in his palm.

"What's the matter, boy?" Billy asked.

Zack rolled his eyes and threw his hood over his head. "I think Professor Crazy Lady should have her head examined," the black knight said, assuming the voice of the frog.

Billy looked up at him and shook his head.

"You know, Dr. Cable is a well renowned scholar and Orph. You should have more faith," he scolded, standing back up and resuming his gait.

"Yeah well, tell that to my dad when he finds out I can't go home cause of some crazy witch doctor and her prophecy."

"Why do you want to go home so badly? Where is home?" Billy asked as they continued walking.

"Scorpion Bay," Zack started.

Billy's eyes lit up and he turned around once more to face his fellow knight.

"My friend Izzy's from Scorpion Bay," he said excitedly.

"She the one those bird things took?"

Billy nodded. "Why you so concerned about some squim, Billy? She your girlfriend or something?" Zack teased.

"No. She's just a dear friend of mine and I'm worried, that's all. And why does everyone keep referring to her as _just a squim_?" Billy said defensively.

"_Because she is a squim_. And who's everybody?"

"Oh, my friend Kimberly was with me when Izzy was kidnapped. I was concerned and Kimberly just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal," Billy recalled, shaking his head at the recent memory.

"Kimberly sounds sane to me. Look, Billy...squim's are whores, man. They're bought and sold all the time by Octavius and those guys. It's not a big deal. I mean, I don't agree with it and I'm sorry about your friend but...that's just the way it goes."

Billy shook his head and started walking once more. "Well it shouldn't be the way it goes. Izzy's not just some whore. She's a beautiful, intelligent girl with more potential than anyone I've ever met! It's not fair!"

"Hey man,_ life_ ain't fair, okay?" Zack reasoned.

To this, Billy nodded, as the two men slipped into an awkward silence for a few more yards until something Zack had said earlier rang in Billy's head.

"What did you do?" Billy asked cryptically as they continued walking.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"You told Professor Cable that you had turned yourself in. What did you do?" Billy repeated.

Zack acknowledged the question and nodded his head in recognition. "I got caught smuggling food out of the Air realm." he replied quietly.

Billy nodded and kept walking.

"Why would you need to steal food? The Water realm has plenty of natural resources," the Piscean wondered.

"Yeah, if you like fish everyday," Zack mumbled.

"There's more than just fish down there. The Air realm trades goods with us all the time!" Billy defended.

"Not if you can't afford it," Zack snapped.

Billy stopped and inhaled a deep breath, realizing the implication of Zack's misdemeanor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize–"

"Whatever man, it's cool. I shouldn't steal, I know. That's why I offered to turn myself in," Zack said flippantly.

"So, Dr. Cable is the one who caught you, I'm assuming?" Billy asked, putting all the pieces together.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, she was at the same market I was when it happened. I knew she saw me too, she was giving me a funny look from the moment I stepped into the store."

"It probably didn't have anything to do with the shoplifting, " Billy mused.

"What do you mean? Oh, what? This knight stuff? Pfft!" Zack scoffed, dismissing the comment with his hand.

"Seriously. The Professor knows these things. What happened after you got caught?"

"She followed security to the detainment block and told them I was her son and that she'd handle it from there," Zack said.

Billy's eyes widened in admiration. "That's spectacular! What next?"

Zack rolled his eyes and continued his story. "Well, then she bought me lunch and sent me back home."

Billy's amusement faded into confusion. "How did you end up at the command center?" Billy asked curiously.

"The what? Oh! You mean that giant tank thing? No idea," Zack said simply.

"No idea? You mean you just _appeared_ there?" Billy asked wildly. His mind was racing with excitement.

"Basically. I was half way to my house when all of a sudden, this like, tingling sensation happened and then...POOF! I was underground in this dark hallway with crab man holding onto my collar."

"How prodigious!" Billy whispered in fascination.

"I guess," Zack snickered.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"Not again," Zack groaned as Billy looked down at the frog.

"What the, HEY!" Billy yelped as the frog leaped out of his hand and took off.

"Oh, let him go. We're better off!" Zack said.

Billy glared at Zack and started running after the frog.

"We need him, Zack! Madeline gave him to us for a reason!" Billy shouted back as he traversed the open field, trying to catch the tiny animal.

"Whatever, Billy-man," Zack sighed, beginning a trot as he reluctantly followed his companion.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

Dennis's croaks were growing louder and at quicker intervals. Billy was out of breath, zig-zagging in an obnoxious footpath as he tried desperately to ensnare the frog.

"Come back here! Dennis, please! What's the matter?" he called out to the tiny creature.

Zack was still a few meters behind, purposely lagging in the hopes of permanently losing the insufferable animal.

"Zack, see if I have anything in my bag to put Dennis in once I catch him," Billy instructed as he dove head first into the grass, only to come up with nothing.

Billy's eyes darted in another direction, catching a fleeting glimpse of Dennis's springy legs as the frog hopped further down the field.

"What a waste of time," Zack muttered as he flung the duffel onto the ground and began searching for a container of sorts.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. _

"Gotcha!" Billy grunted, encasing the frog in cupped hands as he waited for Zack to catch up.

"Did you find anything?" Billy called out as Zack approached him with the bag.

"Nope," Zack said, shaking his head. "Just a bunch of weird looking hoses and metal discs and things like that."

Billy pouted as Dennis continued to squirm in his hands, croaking at alarming rate.

"What's gotten into you?" Billy asked as he felt a tug on his cloak.

"I think I know," Zack squeaked as Billy felt a menacing shadow fall upon them.

Billy slowly cast his gaze upward, staring into the eyes of an imposing, and rather cantankerous, minotaur.

The blue knight gulped as he and Zack began backpedaling, Dennis still croaking up a storm.

The minotaur grumbled and huffed, clenching his human hands into tight fists as the boys gave him a nervous smile and took off running.

The Minotaur easily caught up to them and cut them off, forcing them backwards into the direction they had just escaped from.

"It's illegal to hunt wildlife," the minotaur said in a low growl.

"We, we, we weren't hunting, Mr. Minotaur...sir. We were just trying to capture our frog," Billy stammered.

"His name's Dennis!" Zack added meekly.

"What are you doing here?" the Minotaur demanded, still stalking them as they continued to walk backwards.

"Um, see...this crazy witch lady said that we had to–"

"Who are you?" the minotaur bellowed, grabbing each of them by the neck of their cloaks and holding them to dangle in the air.

Billy, still holding onto Dennis, began to feel dizzy. He quickly released the frog and grabbed a hold of the monstrous creature's hand that remained tightly affixed to his cloak.

"Isaac! Put them down!" a female voice suddenly called out.

The Minotaur looked past the men and nodded, still glaring at them cautiously as he dropped them to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry about that. Is this little fella yours?" the young girl asked them, handing over Dennis as they gazed up at her.

Zack was the first to stand as he took the frog uneasily from the girl's hands and nodded.

"Thanks. We were so worried about him," Zack feigned.

"What are you talking about? You hate–" Billy started before Zack elbowed him in the side.

"When Dennis runs off like that. It scares me!" Zack cooed again, completing Billy's thought as he carelessly tossed the frog to him.

"I should apologize for Isaac, here," the girl said. "He's a little jumpy, what with all the craziness that's been happening around here, lately."

"Really? What's been happening?" Billy and Zack asked in unison.

Billy gave Zack an irritated look and mouthed, _"Knock it off,"_ before turning back to the young woman.

"We've had a few Panthera attacks recently. We've lost a lot of cattle to them," she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Zack, by the way," the charming Scorpio offered, holding out his hand.

"Thank you for your concern, Zack. I'm Aisha," the girl said, obliging the shake as Zack cradled her hand in his and kiss the back of it.

Isaac fumed slightly as Zack flinched, causing Aisha to giggle. "He's just jealous. And you are?" she asked, offering a hand to Billy.

"William Cranston. But you may call me Billy," he said politely, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Billy." Aisha said brightly. "What brings you fellas to Taurun country?"

"Actually, our business is somewhat confidential. Might it be possible to speak in a more, clandestine atmosphere?" Billy wondered.

Aisha laughed. "If you mean secretive, I think I know just the place," she chirped, motioning for them to follow.

Zack quickened his steps to walk in tandem with Aisha, before Isaac sauntered up the other side of the girl, eyeing Zack aggressively.

"Um, he's not gonna like, charge at me or something, is he?" Zack asked, pointing at the minotaur.

Aisha giggle and slapped Zack's arm playfully.

"You'll be fine. Isaac's just sensitive about new people, that's all. He's been my guardian since my parent's died."

"I'm so sorry," Zack said solemnly as he wrapped a consoling arm around Aisha's shoulder, much to Isaac's displeasure.

"How long has it been?" Zack added as Billy rolled his eyes at his friend's audacity.

"Yesterday. They were killed in a Panthera attack," she told him simply.

Zack's smile faded as he absorbed the news and fell back out of stride with Aisha and Isaac. Billy shook his head in disbelief. Evidently, _recently_ orphaned girls were off limits to the charms and persuasions of this Scorpion knight.

"At least he has some couth," Billy thought silently to himself.

_Ribbit._

"Shut up," Zack snapped as Dennis seemed to understand his new master's upset and obediently cowered in Billy's hand.

Billy clapped his other hand on Zack's shoulder as they followed their newest acquaintances further inland.

_**AN: Please Read and Review! Until next time!**_


	6. Familiar Territory

_**AN: We stay with Billy and Zack, who have just met Aisha and her companion, the minotaur named Isaac.**__** Will these two new arrivals be helpful to our wandering knights? Find out below! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**Chapter 4  
Familiar Territory**_

_Taurun Plains, Earth Realm_

The four companions entered a small tavern, the reverence for the local wildlife apparent only in the pub's lack of taxidermy along the walls. Instead, defamatory fire realm posters lined the room, hand-sketched wanted signs for General Halo and his team of feline soldiers, and a few scattered tributes to those lost in the recent attacks.

The patrons cast furtive and concerned glances at the young travelers, but no one felt their icy glares more than Zack.

"Over here," Aisha directed, leading them toward a secluded booth in the back. Billy sat across, holding Dennis firmly in place. Zack made for the spot next to Aisha before Isaac beat him to the punch. Billy quickly yanked the black knight's robe toward him as Zack and the creature stared each other down.

"Real friendly here in Taurun Plains, aren't ya?" Zack muttered under his breath, looking over his shoulder as curious customers quickly turned away.

"So what's your business?" asked Aisha, ignoring Zack's paranoia.

"I believe it will benefit you to read this first," Billy explained, handing the girl the scroll from one of his vests' pockets.

Aisha carefully unraveled the parchment and began reading, her eyes widening in amazement as she gestured to Isaac to follow along.

Isaac grumbled in disbelief as Aisha placed the scroll on the table.

"Well," she began.

"Hogwash," Issac groaned.

Aisha gently squeezed the minotaur's massive arm before continuing.

"It does seem kind of...bizarre," she said politely.

Billy sighed as Zack nodded in vindication. "Thank you!"

"It was somewhat dubious to me as well, at first," Billy conceded.

"But no worries, we got a frog and a map," Zack snapped. Billy gave him a stern look before he spoke again.

"Yes, our...mentor did provide us with some provisions that she believed would be advantageous to us in this journey," Billy pressed on.

"So have they helped?" Aisha asked.

Billy and Zack gave each other a knowing glance before Billy answered. "No, not exactly," Billy said sheepishly.

Aisha's face fell. "So, how do you know if you're even on the right track? I mean, this thing says you have to find twelve knights. How are you supposed to know when you've found them? Didn't she tell you anything else?"

"Well, back at Geminian University, I was studying methods of omniterranean dissemination, which led to the creation of the Aquarian Water Bearer filtration system–"

"Whoa! You're _that _Billy Cranston? You built the Water Bearer?" Aisha asked, staring at him in awe.

Isaac nodded for the first time with a look of approval.

"You're like a hero to us here!" Aisha squealed, resting her hand on top of Billy's.

Zack rolled his eyes as Billy blushed.

"Well, I had help," he said sheepishly.

Aisha sat back and shook her head in amusement. "If it wasn't for you, Taurun Plains would have dried up like the Fire realm," she mused.

Billy smiled and nodded. "Well, thank you. But, as I was saying, my research and subsequent theories and experiments, left me with some interesting equipment. Madeline suggested that I keep a hold of all of them. Although, none of the gadgetry I currently possess has been approved, so there's no telling what the results might be if put to practical use."

"That still doesn't clearly explain your purpose here," The Minotaur said.

Billy nodded. "I realize that. We were never told who we're supposed to be looking for. We've got the map, which isn't anything special, but it's helped us navigate. Perhaps you or Miss Aisha know where we might find the next knight?"

Isaac snorted as he shook his head. Aisha gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I wish we could help but, after what's happened, I don't think either of us plan on staying in Taurun Plains much longer," Aisha explained regretfully.

"That's right, the Panthera attacks. What _did_ happen? If you don't mind me asking," Billy inquired.

Zack sat up as Aisha began to speak, her eyes misty as she stole a quick glance of approval from Isaac.

"My parent's were independent landowners. They owned all of what is now Taurun Plains. My great, great, great grandfather was a counselor for King Felix. He had given the land to him as a gift. No one else wanted it, so there was never any conflict over the worth of the gift. He left the land to his son, and so on down the line. When the Fire realm split, the land still existed as part of the kingdom. People came from everywhere and wanted to build up around it and establish their new lives. My parent's went to the King, pleading for him to set some sort of boundary. But they were overruled. The king sold the land and it became free domain once again. Granted, it was no longer part of the Fire realm, but it was no longer my parent's either."

"So your parent's had their land stolen?" Zack asked.

"Basically. I mean, some people were more than willing to work for them in exchange for property but, others felt that because they had no choice in leaving the Fire realm, they should be able to plant themselves wherever they chose."

"That's awful," Zack said disapprovingly.

"Actually, I understand both sides," Billy mused. The other three gave Billy a curious look.

"Your parents were still technically under King Felix's rule. They may have been independent land owners, but a monarchy has the right to seize any property they deem suitable for their interests. And, from what's been told of King Felix, I have a feeling he would have laid claim to any land that he himself would never set foot on, as long as he turned a profit."

To this, Isaac laughed. Billy gave the creature a nervous smile.

"You speak as though you knew the king personally," Isaac mused.

"Did _you_?" Zack challenged.

"Yes, did you?" Billy echoed, trying to ease Zack's sharpness with his own diplomacy.

"Oh yes. I was Lord Campbell's guard for many years, and spent many moments in the presence of the King. He was exactly as you speak of him. Greedy, untruthful, merciless," Isaac said.

"So how does all of this connect to the Panthera?" Zack asked.

"Well," Aisha began. "After my parent's lost the land, we traveled for awhile. Isaac came with us as our escort and protection. Eventually, we returned to Taurun Plains but the reception was not very welcoming. An old family friend of ours allowed us to stay with him in exchange for labor."

"I became a herder!" Isaac recalled with indignant fury.

"I don't get it," Zack said, confused.

"Isaac's a minotaur," Billy reminded him, pantomiming the creature's horns and beard in the hopes of visually stimulating Zack's awareness.

"When I refused, I was beaten. Chained and boarded without food," Isaac told them.

"I took over Isaac's job while my parent's cooked and cleaned for our friend. It wasn't great, but at least I was able to look after him and feed him when no one was looking," Aisha continued.

"Yes. Miss Aisha took very good care of me. The embarrassment, the shame. Me, tied to a fence like the dog," Isaac said, bowing his head.

"We lived liked this up until a year ago. Our family's friend passed away. My parent's and I found a Libran lawyer to handle our case. Since the farmer had no other family or friends, we assumed his property. I released Isaac officially and we all began living comfortably in our new home, still maintaining the farm. A few months ago, a summons was posted all over Taurun Plains, warning folks of a new cultivation system that was forming. Well, naturally no one knew what that meant, but we all kept our eyes peeled. Then, about one month ago, Rafferty Johnson went out to feed his animals, and found them all either dead or missing. His farm had been completely dug up. Holes and mounds of dirt shaped like mole tunnels, all over his land. He went to his neighbors, told them all to be careful. But nobody listened. And one by one, people's farm and cattle and livestock were all destroyed by some phantom menace underground. Then, last week, General Halo and the Panthera guards came knocking on our door. They told my mom and dad that our land and livestock had been sold to the prince for cultivation purposes."

"Just like the summons had said," Billy chimed in, nodding in understanding.

Aisha gave him a nod as she continued.

"Well, my parents refused to just give up their land to the prince without say! My mom slammed the door in General Halo's face and we didn't hear from them again. That is, until the next day. Turns out, the Panthera had stationed their guards around the perimeter of our farm, waiting to seize our property when we left and then returned to find it destroyed like everyone else. Well, unfortunately for them, Isaac was the first one they encountered."

Aisha gave her large friend the first smile she'd displayed since beginning her story.

"Then what happened?" asked Zack with a slight grimace as he watched the affectionate exchange between the girl and the creature.

"The Panthera attacked him," Aisha said.

"But as you can imagine, I am not easy to bring down, even when it was many of them against just me," Isaac added.

"He killed at least two of them and injured several more. When my family and I returned home that day, General Halo was waiting, with a warning. _Give up the land or we will take it_, he said. My parents are not people to be threatened, especially by a giant pussy like General Halo and the Panthera," Aisha went on, smirking at her pun.

Billy and Zack laughed as Isaac remained stoic, though Billy thought he saw the tiniest smile creep across the beast's face.

"So they remained in the house, prepared for the worst. I begged them to let me stay, but my dad wouldn't have it. I knew what was coming. He and my mom both gave me a long hug and kiss and sent me off to go camping with Isaac on the opposite field. It wasn't until the next morning... Isaac and I returned to the farm and found it in ruins. The fence had been crushed, the crops overturned, the animals gone or slaughtered..."

Billy and Zack gave each other a somber look as Aisha's voice began to quiver.

"And my parents...were both..."

Aisha inhaled a sharp breath, struggling to say the last word.

"I'm so sorry," Billy said quietly, sparing Aisha the burden of finishing her thought.

"Don't be. I'm not," she said, shaking her tears away and straightening up. "My parents died fighting for what they believed was right."

Billy gave a humble nod as Zack spoke up. "Are the Panthera still here?"

"We haven't seen any since yesterday. But that doesn't mean they're gone for good," Aisha told him.

"Where will you go now? Where will you live?" Zack asked again.

"Isaac has family in the Capricorn Mountains. That's probably where we'll go."

The creature nodded before regarding the men. "And what of you two? If you can not find your knight, where will you go?" Isaac asked.

Billy shrugged. "I don't know," he sighed.

"Didn't this _Madeline_ woman give you guys any instructions?" Aisha asked.

Zack snickered as Billy shook his head. "Just what the scroll said, the map and Dennis," Billy explained, motioning to the obedient frog in his hands.

"She said Dennis' talents will be revealed when we're ready," he added, somewhat embarrassed as he retold it out loud.

"Yeah, the only thing this frog's done so far is led us to you," Zack said to Aisha.

Aisha gave him a coy smile as Isaac cleared his throat.

"He is a familiar," said Isaac, taking the frog from Billy's hands.

"What?" Billy asked.

"I don't recognize him," Zack said flippantly, giving the frog a disgusted look as Aisha giggled.

"Isaac doesn't know him, Zack! He means he's_ a _familiar," Aisha playfully scolded.

"Yes! Of course!" Billy exclaimed.

"What's a familiar?" Zack asked the group, confused.

"A familiar is a witch, warlock or wizard's helper," Aisha explained.

"Say what? You're saying Dennis is a wizard?"

Isaac snickered at the black knight's ignorance. "Familiars are not magical themselves. They are animals that have been bestowed with certain magical capabilities."

"But that would mean that somebody else gave Dennis his powers. Whatever they are," Billy rationalized, understanding the implications.

"Yes Billy. Whoever owns Dennis assumes his familiarity. But if he has been given to you, then it is possible your mentor has cast some charm or spell on him to aid in your journey," Isaac said.

"But that would make Madeline a witch," said Zack.

"Well, she is a practicing Orph," Billy reminded him.

"Orphs have been known to possess some magic," Aisha chimed in.

"An Orph who has harnessed some psychokinetic power may be able to endow certain objects with magic. The frog may be one of these objects," Isaac reasoned.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Zack questioned.

Isaac gave an amused smile as Zack watched him narrowly. The minotaur handed the frog back to Billy and clasped his large, hairy hands together, resting them on the table.

"Queen Magdala was rumored to be a witch. Although I had very little association with the queen, there are others who have confirmed suspicions."

"Didn't Queen Magdala die shortly after leaving the Fire Realm?" Billy asked.

"Some say she did. Though, her daughter was with her, an infant at the time of the split. And yet, no one ever questions where the daughter might have gone," Isaac answered cryptically.

"Isn't it assumed that the daughter died as well? I mean, an old hag and a baby traveling on foot?" Zack said smugly.

"No one knows what happened," Aisha explained.

"You mean, people want to believethat something _else _happened," Zack challenged.

Aisha shrugged. "I wish the queen was still alive, or at least her daughter. The Fire realm is out of control!"

The group mustered a small laugh of agreement to this statement before Billy spoke up again.

"So, if Dennis is a familiar, but he's not our familiar, how do we know what his powers are?"

Isaac shrugged. "You don't. You have to wait and find out, just like your mentor told you," he said.

Zack scoffed. "This is bogus, man. We're never gonna find anyone."

"Speaking of which, we should probably get going," Billy said, digging through a pocket in his vest and revealing an actual watch.

"Did you just find that?" Zack asked as the group rose from their booth and started for the door.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Billy said, smiling.

Zack shook his head as the four companions stepped out into the deserted farm land, leaving the curious tavern patrons behind.

"Great, another useless trinket to add to our list," Zack muttered under his breath.

"Well, good luck on your trip," Billy said, extending his hand to Aisha.

"Thank you. Good luck on yours as well," the young girl said, shaking his hand.

Zack and Isaac gave each other a nod as the couples switched.

"A pleasure to meet you, Billy Crantson," Isaac said to the blue knight. "May fate shine upon you."

Billy gave the creature a bizarre look before shrugging it off. "The pleasure was mine, thank you. Thank you for all your help. I'm sorry you won't be joining us."

"Yeah, why you don't you come along?" Zack echoed, giving Aisha a smile.

"We'll meet again," she said softly, placing a tender kiss on his cheek. "I have no doubt."

"Miss Aisha, we should go," Isaac said shortly, breaking the two smitten humans apart.

"Bye!" Aisha called out as Isaac allowed her onto his back before the pair rode off.

"Bye!" Zack said after her as Billy shook his head and laughed.

"We'll see them again," he said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Zack asked airily as he continued to watch their silhouettes shrink in the distance.

"She was the next knight," Billy said calmly, throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder and setting Dennis on the ground.

"WHAT?" Zack cried, staring at Billy incredulously.

"We should head back to the Island," Billy instructed, tucking the map into a pocket and heading back the way they came, Zack's face still in shock as he ran to keep up.

_**AN: Please Read and Review! What do you think so far? I know this had a lot of exposition, but it's got to go somewhere. Until next time!**_


	7. The Intermediate

_**AN: The recent events have not gone completely unnoticed by other members of Zodiaca. What happens when a girl's best friend goes missing? How is she involved? What will she do? Find out below! Please read and review!**__** Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. The rest is extempore, from my mother wit.**_

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**Chapter 5  
The Intermediate**_

_Kwan Residence  
Libran Business District, Air Realm_

"Did she say where she was going?"

The symmen droid shook her head.

"Well, did she say how long she'd be gone?" the young woman asked again.

Again, the symmen droid said nothing, but shook her metallic head.

Trini groaned and threw up her hands in defeat. Mrs. Kwan entered the room and leaned against the doorway, watching her daughter pace.

Trini Kwan, a twenty four year old law student at Geminian University, studying Zodiacal Property and Ownership law under her father, Dr. Bao Kwan. She had been interning in her father's firm for the past four months, handling the casework for several recent incidents in Taurun Plains.

Her stress was suddenly doubled this afternoon when two aquabot security droids summoned her out of court, asking to meet with her at home. They had been given her name and address, as was the information Kimberly Hart had given them when the young Aquarian was questioned after the kidnapping of Izzy Selene, a squim from the Water realm.

"Anything?" asked Mrs. Kwan.

"Nothing! Not a single lead! NOTHING! I was called out of court because someone said they knew where my best friend was! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Thank you, Shooter. You may leave," Mrs. Kwan instructed the droid.

The droid bowed and promptly saw herself out.

"First there's a Vultura attack, now Kimberly's missing..." Trini fumed as she stared at the floor.

"Honey, I'm sure Kimberly's fine. She's probably just out of reach," the older woman reasoned.

"Kimberly's flaky, but she's not irresponsible! THIS IS IRRESPONSIBLE!" Trini shouted, resuming her pace.

Mrs. Kwan started to speak but then thought better.

"You know she was talking about wanting to move out. On her own. I can't believe she would just leave and not say anything!"

"Trini, Kimberly wouldn't do that."

"You're right mom, she wouldn't. Which is why I think something's wrong," Trini said, checking her watch.

"I want to talk to dad. I need to get back to court. I can't do everything!"

Mrs. Kwan pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, rubbing her back. Trini sighed.

"You should take a break. You've been working yourself too hard. I hardly get to see you anymore," Mrs. Kwan said softly.

"I know mom, I know. This internship is sucking the life out of me," Trini mumbled.

"Well, talk to your father. I'm sure he can lighten your responsibilities," Mrs. Kwan suggested.

Trini furrowed her brow in frustration and rubbed her temples, collapsing into a chair.

Mrs. Kwan knelt down beside her daughter, smiling as she regarded the girl. Trini's large, dark eyes brimming with tears. She brushed her long ebony hair out her face and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I know how much this job means to you, I really do. But if it's too much, you need to say something," the woman told her.

"It's not the job, mom. It's...it's Kim."

"I know you're worried, sweetie. But Shooter and Rosie said she wasn't the one those birds were after. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she went to Cancer Island for a little vacation," Mrs. Kwan offered.

Trini rolled her eyes. "After a girl was taken right in front of her? Sure, mom."

Mrs. Kwan stood up and shrugged. "Just a thought. Not a bad idea, hon."

"Fine. I'll take a break and visit the Island. I didn't get to go with the girls during Spring break anyway," Trini groaned as she sat up.

"Good. I'll tell your father the change in plans. I think a nice retreat will do you good. You'll find Kimberly, and when you come back, you'll be rested and refreshed!" Mrs Kwan beamed, patting Trini's shoulder as she bustled out of the living room.

Trini shook her head and stood, collecting her briefcase and paperwork as she headed to her room to start packing a small overnight bag for her trip.

_**AN: A short chapter following a long one. So, we're given a brief introduction to Trini. What will happen when she visits Cancer Island? What or Who will she find there? And what has happened to everyone we've already met? Find out next time! Please read and review!**_


	8. Realizing the Potential

_**AN: What is happening to all these characters? Where are they? Who are they? We get some answers and start to see the mechanics of a very well crafted prophecy. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**_

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**Chapter 6  
Realizing the Potential**_

_Somewhere underground, Fire Realm_

Kimberly gasped as she opened her eyes. _Where was she? _The small brunette looked around and tried to sit up, only to find herself chained to the wall. She struggled with her restraints for a moment, attempting to understand her confinement in the dark.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"Kimberly?" a voice asked.

Kimberly squinted out of habit, straining to find the source of the voice.

"Katherine?" Kimberly answered back.

"Kim, I'm over here, by the wall."

"I can't see you but I'll take your word for it. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Katherine said hoarsely. "I think we're underground. I heard footsteps above us earlier."

"How did we...What...I saw you get dragged...I thought you were dead," Kimberly stuttered.

"Me too. I don't know what happened. I just woke up here a few hours ago. I mean, I _think_ it's been a few hours. It could be a few _days_ for all I know," whispered Katherine.

"We've got to get out of here," Kimberly said.

"How? We were brought here by the Panthera," Katherine reasoned.

"Well they brought us _in somehow_, didn't they? We've just got to figure out where. I can't see anything," Kimberly rambled, struggling with her restraints once again.

"Kimberly, we're chained to the wall. How are we supposed to find anything?"

"I don't know, Katherine! Think of solutions, okay? Jeez..." Kimberly grumbled lowly.

Kimberly whipped her head around in the dark at the sudden sound of Katherine's quiet sobs.

"Kat, I didn't mean to snap–"

"No, Kimberly. It's okay...it's not about that, I just...I'm just so lucky to be alive right now," Katherine whimpered.

"We both are."

"No, I mean...I should be dead. _I was dead_. But I'm alive."

If Katherine could see Kimberly's face, it would be riddled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked.

"I mean, you said you saw that guard drag me, right?"

Kimberly nodded then remembered herself. "Yeah, right before I blacked out. It was the last thing I saw."

"Right. Well, I didn't black out. Not right away. I was awake for half of it. That..._cat,_ bit into my side and pulled me to the ground. I could feel his teeth digging into me. I was screaming until I managed to look behind me, to look for you. I only passed out from all the blood I saw."

Kimberly was speechless, and horrified. What had happened to Katherine? What had happened to _her? _She was momentarily grateful she couldn't reach around her body and feel for any injuries. The sensation might make her lose consciousness again.

"What happened to us? Where are we?" Kimberly breathed again.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Katherine whispered back. Kimberly heard her friend's chains rattle and then stop, ostensibly feigning sleep once more.

Kimberly did the same, laying back down on the cold ground and keeping one eye slightly open as a small stream of light peaked through the room.

Kimberly heard muffled voices, as four distinctly nonhuman feet entered the room. Kimberly inhaled a sharp but silent breath as two Panthera guards moved slowly out of the light and back into shadow.

She strained her ears, listening to the guard and his companion begin to unlock Katherine's chains.

"KIMBERLY!" Katherine screamed the instant she was released. Kimberly hesitated for a moment as a sword was unsheathed and a thud was heard. Kimberly screamed as Katherine's body hit the floor, the smallest hint of her face finally illuminated in the small stream of light.

Kimberly protested and pleaded as Katherine's body was dragged out of the room, while the other Panthera soldier quickly grabbed her and released her chains.

She made a small dash toward the door, before the guard pounced on her heels, sending to the floor, knocking her out once again.

_The outskirts of Cancer Island, Water Realm_

"What do you mean, the next knight? How do you know that? And if she was the next knight, explain to me again why we just let her go off to the mountains with that minotaur dude."

Billy rolled his eyes as Zack continued to repeat the same tirade he had begun back in Taurun Plains. Dennis groaned and hopped alongside Billy as they finally made it back to Madeline's bungalow.

"Brainiac, do you hear me? Why did we let her go?" Zack asked again, spinning Billy around to face him.

Billy stared intently into Zack's eyes and furrowed his brow. "Why am I not answering you?" Billy wondered aloud.

Zack gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Man, what is your problem?" the black knight shook his head in disgust and frustration.

Billy reached down and picked up the frog, speaking directly to him.

"Why am I not answering the questions?" Billy commanded the tiny amphibian.

Zack glanced back at Billy and snickered. "That's it. I quit!" Zack huffed, ripping off his hood and cloak and storming off.

"Zack wait! Please!" Billy pleaded, turning frantically back to Dennis. "Dennis, I know you can help me! Now, let me tell him why, please!" Billy begged the creature.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"ZACK!"

"Unbelievable...walking all over the place...stupid prophecy...frog...witches and minotaurs..." Zack grumbled to himself as he continued to the ferry port. He was heading home, far away from any of this knight ridiculousness.

"ZACK!" Billy cried out again, running after him with Dennis tucked in his vest.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"Whatever, Billy man! You had your chance! I'm done, okay? I'm done! Have fun on your little journey! I'll send Dennis a postcard; me enjoying some nice, deep fried, frog legs!" Zack quipped as he traipsed across the sandy terrain.

"I know you've been skeptical from the beginning! And I know you're frustrated right now! Please! Just, ask me your question again! Please! I'll tell you anything you want! I know what's going on!"

"Sure you do!" Zack shouted back. "I hope you and Kermit have a nice, long life together!"

Billy sighed but continued to chase his companion down. "Work with me," he muttered under his breath as he stumbled over to the dock.

The same decapod from before greeted Zack as two new mermen pulled the ferry up to the side.

"Quinn, right?" Zack recalled as the decapod nodded his head. "Right on, man. Here you go," he said as he reached into his pockets for the toll.

The crab-like man cleared his throat politely as Zack gave him a sheepish grin, conspicuously struggling with his pockets, which were empty.

"Excuse me, one second,"said Zack, charming his way through his embarrassment. He turned around as Billy stopped, out of breath, and unceremoniously dropped his duffel to the ground.

"Hey, Billy...you wouldn't happen to have any change, would ya?" Zack asked shamelessly.

Billy groaned and looked to Dennis before answering. "I will give you money if you ask me your questions again," Billy choked out.

Zack scoffed and crossed his arms. "Billy, forget it. I told you, I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Will you just loan me some money and let me go home?"

"I could loan you money, but you don't need the ferry," Billy said obediently. The Piscean's eyes widened in excitement. He gazed down at Dennis and laughed hysterically.

"Man, what are you talking about? How else am I supposed to get home?" Zack sighed.

"You can teleport yourself there. If you want to go home badly enough, you can go home yourself!" Billy shouted with glee.

The two mermen stared at the rest in confusion as Zack gave Quinn a shrug. The decapod returned it with a polite smile and bowed, dismissing the mermen and crawling away. Zack turned back around and slowly approached Billy.

"Billy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Ask me about Aisha again," Billy instructed.

"What is going on? What are talking about? Teleporting?"

"You know how you said that you just appeared in the command center yesterday?"

Zack nodded carefully. "Well, after realizing what Dennis was, and your comment about him leading us to Aisha, I started to piece everything together. _You're_ not the talker, Zack! I am! You're the ideas man!" Billy exclaimed, excitedly shoving Zack's shoulder.

Zack took a step back and grabbed Billy's arm. "What happened to you in the last ten minutes?" Zack asked with concern.

"I couldn't answer your questions because I was absorbing your strength. And consequently your frustration! Don't you see? I couldn't answer you because I had all the same questions running through _my_ head! All I wanted was an answer because _you _wanted an answer! So I asked Dennis for help. I asked Dennis to, I don't know exactly...unblock your hold on me so I could regain_ my _strength! But I needed you to ask me another question! I needed you to not be frustrated anymore so you could lucidly enumerate your desire!"

"What?" Zack asked, bewildered.

"You weren't thinking clearly, so your desire was conflicted. Until your mind had solely determined it wanted to go home, I couldn't answer your questions. Then, when you calmly asked me for money, I answered you and told you that you didn't need to take the ferry."

"But if I can just evaporate, or whatever, home...then why am I still here?" Zack challenged.

"You obviously don't want to go home. You want answers again. Answers that I can now provide, and hopefully convince you to stay after all," Billy concluded happily.

Zack narrowed his eyes at his companion, then down at the frog, and once more at Billy.

"What can you do?" Zack asked carefully.

"I postulate and manifest said tenets into a exercised reality."

Zack laughed, surprisingly happy to have regained his former dynamic with the blue knight.

"Come on, man. Let's go find Madeline again. We got some work to do," Zack directed as he swept past Billy and started back up the beach.

"Don't you want to know about Aisha?" Billy called after him.

"You can tell me on the way back," Zack said.

Billy nodded and gave Dennis a smile as he set the frog back down on the ground. Dennis hiccuped a few times before hopping on after his two human masters.

_**AN: What do you think? Things are starting to materialize. I know these past two chapters have been shorter, but I'm trying to pace the story accordingly. Please read and review! Until next time!**_


	9. Rumors

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: WOW! Long time no update! I can't apologize enough for having abandoned this story like I did. But I'm back! Hope you're all still invested, although I'm sure a few re-readings will have to happen! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Rumors**_

_Just outside Cancer Island_

"We all know what happened last time, Harold."

"Nothing's happening, Maggie."

"My socks it's not."

"Would you lower your voice please?"

"Why should I? Free country! For now . . . "

The older gentleman rolled his eyes at his companion as Trini sat a few seats away, massaging her temples.

The ferry ride down to Cancer Island had not been as relaxing as Trini would have hoped. The older couple with whom she had been sharing the boat with had been discussing current events all day. Namely, the possibility of a war beginning in Zodiaca.

"Well that's the whole problem, isn't it? Too much freedom!" the older man challenged.

Trini snickered to herself and glanced at her watch once again. When the woman began to address the lack of action against the fire realm, Trini tensed up, wanting to argue with her. But she remained silent, not wanting to appear rude for having eavesdropped.

"I'm just glad Adam hasn't gotten himself into this mess," the man added.

"Just wait! We'll be getting a letter any day now. Margot will say she had no idea how it happened, but that lovely young man has gone and joined the Panthera!"

"Maggie, Adam's smarter than that. He wouldn't join those awful cats."

"I hope you're right," Maggie sighed.

Trini groaned inwardly at the mention of the Fire Realm's lethal foot soldiers. The Panthera were severely disliked and feared throughout Zodiaca. Their methods were archaic and brutal, but due to Zodiaca's Free Sovereignty Clause that had passed after King Felix's death, the guards were never disbanded. They were free to patrol wherever they chose. The clause had been beneficial for many reasons. Each realm became responsible for their own actions, but unfortunately that also allowed outsiders from different realms to behave according only to their realms self-imposed laws.

"King Fabian was a much better ruler than that son of his," the woman chimed in after a moment.

Trini laughed in spite of herself. The woman couldn't let this go.

"Haven't seen Adam in more than twenty years . . . " the man mused, still thinking about the young man his wife had mentioned earlier.

"He could be your brother!" Maggie suddenly shrieked. "Where are you from?"

Trini shook herself out her daze quick enough to realize that the woman was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry?" Trini asked, confusedly.

"Where are you from?" Harold, the older gentleman repeated.

"Are you related to the Parks of Sagittarius?" Maggie butted in.

"Were you part of the split?" Harold added.

"Of course she was part of the split, Harold. It's not as though she could still live with them in Sagittarius," Maggie scolded.

"I'm . . . I'm not from Sagittarius," Trini muttered, still confused.

"Of course you're not, dear," the woman patronized. "Who's gonna admit their fire ties anyway?"

"What? No! I mean, I was never from Sagittarius. I'm a Lib–" Trini stopped herself from completing her thought, suddenly clinging to her anonymity. The elderly couple gave her eager smiles as they awaited her answer.

"I'm from Pisces. I'm a Piscean, from Pisces. I'm from Pisces." Trini rambled nervously.

Maggie eyed her curiously. "You have a Geminian duffel with you," she noted, pointing to the young woman's bag.

"I'm Harold Sloan," the man said, extending his hand. Trini took it tentatively as the man's wife piped up again.

"Are you a student at GU?"

"Yes. I'm uh . . . "

"This is my wife, Margaret Sloan."

"We were just visiting our niece at school. Do you know her?" Maggie asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Maybe . . . " Trini began.

"We're up in the Capricorns now. Needed a vacation," Harold said.

"Harold's made friends in the Air realm. Goes to see Tanya all the time, discuss business with–"

"That's enough Maggie. I'm sure she doesn't care to know everything, do you?" Harold said, quieting his wife and giving Trini an apologetic smile.

Trini gave the man a grateful smile in return and anxiously tapped her feet to the floor.

"Why are you going to Cancer Island?" Maggie asked after recovering from her reprimand.

"My mom thought I could use a break from work," Trini replied simply.

"What do you do?" Harold asked.

"I'm a law student. My final year. I'm interning at Kwan's Firm."

"Bao Kwan? He's a shark, I hear," Maggie said amazed.

"Maggie!" Harold reproached before giving Trini a wide-eyed look of sorrow. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm sure your boss is not a shark!"

Trini snickered. "It's okay. Mr. Kwan has been known to be a bit of a shark sometimes."

"I'm so glad Tanya is going into medicine. That's who's really helping people. We're going to need all the doctors we can get after this whole thing is over."

"Mag, nothing is going to happen! No one is planning anything!" Harold bemoaned.

"What are you talking about?" Trini asked suddenly, finally letting the woman's insistence get the best of her.

"The Fire–" Maggie began before Harold cut her off.

"My wife saw a news report when we were visiting our niece about a young Squim who was attacked and kidnapped the other day," Harold explained ambivalently.

"In the middle of the street!" Maggie barked with outrage.

"I'm sure you heard, being a student and all," Harold added.

"Yeah, I was at work when it happened," Trini said.

"Well, Maggie is convinced that the Fire Realm is building an army."

"I am convinced, Harold! This is exactly how it started before! King Felix hiring all those dwarves to build mines underground! For what? To take over! And now his filthy son is going to finish what his filthy father started!"

"I don't believe any of it, myself," Harold started. "I think the Vultura attack was just an unfortunate incident."

"And how is the Air realm going to protect itself? A bunch of women and robots running around? Sure, they have security gates, a lot of good that did them. I don't mean to scare you dear," Maggie said, patting Trini's arm condescendingly. "But these men have lived liked savages for years! They're practically warriors! They don't care about some measly scraps of metal!"

"If the Fire realm could attack that easily, then why haven't they just gone and done it?" Harold challenged.

"They already have, haven't they? The Vultura swooping in to kidnap that girl!" Maggie retorted.

"Well, I admit that was a gross oversight of the Air realm's security commission. They hadn't foreseen the Vultura reemerging after twenty years of hiding," Harold spouted off.

"That's because the Vultura had been wrangled. Under contract by that sleazeball, Octavius. Somebody must have compensated him for their release!" Maggie chirped with her epiphany.

"Really?" Trini asked, her eyes wide with sudden legitimate curiosity. "You think the Fire realm bribed Octavius?"

"That giant slug only cares about money. What could the Fire realm possibly offer him?" Harold questioned, disbelieving his wife's latest theory.

"Protection. He helps them, they don't attack Scorpio Bay," Maggie said smugly.

"But Octavius doesn't rule Scorpio Bay," Trini said pointedly. The elderly couple gave one another a knowing smile and laughed.

"No. But he runs it," Harold told her. "That man has all eight of his tentacles in so many different dealings and illegal businesses, it's a wonder the Libran Commerce Commission hasn't seized his profits."

"Technically, they can't," Trini said without thinking.

"What kind of law did you say you studied?" Maggie asked her carefully.

"Before I worked for my fath– Mr. Kwan," Trini caught herself. "I studied Zodiacal Ethical Trading and Business Disputes."

The older woman regarded Trini with a charmed smile. "That's nice," she said unconvincingly.

"Hmm . . . " Harold began slowly. Trini's heart began to flutter, seeing the skeptical looks exchanged by her travel companions. She cleared her throat and continued to explain.

"Octavius keeps a pretty tight record of all of his dealings; inside Scorpio Bay and out," she said carefully.

"Everyone knows he's a mob boss, hon," Harold whispered with a wink. Margaret playfully smacked Harold's arm as Trini gave a slight chuckle at the older man's candor.

"Unless there's substantial evidence that leads the LCC directly to him, no criminal conviction can be set against him," she said, almost pleadingly.

She knew more about this very subject than the couple realized. And though she tried to remain prudent in her authority on the matter, she felt compelled to elaborate. Trini just couldn't stay silent in a conversation with people who had their facts wrong. Call it her profession, her upbringing, what have you . . . she always needed the facts straight.

"Well, there's no telling if he's involved with this Fire Realm war theory anyway," Harold said with a shrug. "The man's a crook to be sure, but that doesn't mean he's on their side. I think Octavius works for himself."

"Unfortunately, this rumor is all circumspect. No one knows for certain what's happening. If anything," Trini said slowly, desperately trying to find some segue out of this conversation.

"You mean, no one wants to _admit_ what's happening! Can't say I blame them, it's too horrible to even imagine!" Margaret exploded with contempt. "You're too young to remember this, but those of us who were there for King Felix's coronation and his decree, know the signs."

"Maggie, stop scaring the girl," Harold admonished.

"I'm just saying, if this Prince whatshisname declares war on Zodiaca, what's next? Where will we go? There are no other realms to seek refuge this time! If it's land he wants, he'll have to kill everyone for that!" Margaret fumed.

Harold shook his head as he gave Trini an apologetic shrug. But Trini remained fixed on the woman's words. The recent cases she'd been investigating had a correlation to Mrs. Sloan's outburst. Maybe the woman wasn't that delusional after all.

"You bring up an interesting point, Mrs. Sloan," Trini said suddenly.

Harold and Margaret looked at one another and then back at Trini. "I do?" the woman asked, surprised.

"What exactly does the prince have to gain by attacking civilians?" Trini posed thoughtfully.

"Well, that incident in the Air Realm probably wasn't related. I mean, the girl was a Squim. That's not exactly a real civilian," Margaret said, her previous audacity shrinking.

"But there aren't any Squims in Taurun Plains," Trini said more to herself. The couple gave each other confused looks before returning back to Trini.

"Cancer Island!" the mermen called out as the ferry came to halt.

"Are you sure you aren't related to the Parks?" Margaret asked one final time as the trio of passengers began filing off the vessel.

"Maggie, she doesn't know them," Harold said impatiently as he continued off the boat and onto the dock, grabbing their luggage along the way.

Before Trini could answer, one decapod calmly escorted Mrs. Sloan away, leaving Trini alone with another footman.

"Have a nice vacation, miss," the decapod said.

With an unceremonious wave to the curious couple that quickly vanished, Trini shook her head and absently thanked the crab-like man before gathering up her own belongings and headed down the pier and onto the shore of the island.

Trini exhaled sharply and started for the resort's lobby. Suddenly, she spotted two young men wandering beside a row of nearby bungalows. The first boy, clad all in black, she didn't recognize. But the second boy she knew to be Billy Cranston, the Piscean GU student who recently had obtained full Amnesty.

She watched for a moment, contemplating calling out Billy's name. Her voice was stunted by the boy in blue holding up an indiscernible object in front of a bungalow door and then watching the two men disappear into thin air.

"May I help you to the lobby?" a young decapod asked, tugging at her bag. Trini whipped her head around to nod quickly at the man before turning back to the cabin door. She felt a strange lump rise in her throat as she kept her eyes on Bungalow 7, wondering on the event she had just been privy to.

_**AN: Please read and review! What's going on? What did Trini just witness? What's up with Billy and Zack? Where the hell are Kimberly and Katherine? Find out next time! Catch ya on the flipside!**_


	10. Separated

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm very glad to be back as well! There is a plot summary and legend at the beginning of this story for those of you who are confused or lost! Also, just a refresher; Fire signs are Leo, Sagittarius, Aries. Air signs are Aquarius, Gemini, Libra. Earth signs are Virgo, Taurus, Capricorn. and finally, Water signs are Pisces, Scorpio, Cancer. Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Separated**_

_The Fire Realm_

Katherine's bright blue eyes shot open as she awoke suddenly for the second time that day. She quickly scanned the room she was in, which was surprisingly bright compared to the dungeon she had been previously held.

She was chained once again, this time to a chair. The walls around her looked like caked mud, flaky and packed into dense bricks. She inhaled sharply and suddenly felt a strange sensation fill her being. Someone was watching her. Someone else was in the room with her, though she couldn't see them.

Wary from her past attempt to scream for her friend, Katherine did not dare to call out Kimberly's name this time. As she silently exhaled, her breath left a subtle trail of dust before her. A nameless, pulsing feeling rang loudly in her ears. She shuddered, not wanting to antagonize the being that occupied the room with her.

The Virgonian blonde closed her eyes once again, concentrating on remaining calm. With each slow and careful breath, flashes of the day buzzed in her mind. The photo session, the Panthera, Jasper's cry, the dungeon. All brief snippets reverberating, but no Kimberly.

Katherine tried again, concentrating on her petite friend's face until...nothing. Her mind went black. Her eyes shot open momentarily, reassuring herself that was still awake and more importantly, alive. Her head began to throb mercilessly, the once visible claw marks that had mysteriously vanished, began to itch. She couldn't think and the harder she tried to steady her breathing, the more the throbbing and the itching took hold. She winced as a subtle chill ran up her spine. Then, from beyond the shadows, a tall, chiseled figure appeared. The blackest brand of a giant sun emblazoned across his bare chest staring menacingly back at her.

_Cancer Island, Bungalow 7_

"So no one knows they have these powers?" Zack asked, scratching his head thoughtfully as he watched Billy pace around the command center.

Madeline mused at the young Piscean before answering Zack. "Oh, I'm sure some of you have realized your potential before you even knew what it was," the sage quipped.

"I've never been able to do what I just did," Zack said with a snicker.

"You never wanted to," Madeline reminded him. Zack's eyes widened as he stared at the woman incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? If I knew what I could do, I'd be transporting or..."

"Teleporting," Madeline corrected.

"I'd be teleporting everywhere," Zack finished.

"Well you know now," she offered, to which Zack gave a resigned chuckle.

"Professor, I've never been at a loss for comprehension, but all this information is exceeding my cerebral capacity," Billy suddenly blurted.

Zack gave his friend an unexpected nod and smiled as the older woman slowly held Billy's hands in hers.

"You're sympathetic, William," Madeline stated softly.

Billy furrowed his brow in confusion. Billy was rarely the one to not understand something, and the recent events had left him with more confusion and questions than he'd ever experienced.

"I'm….what?" Billy asked simply. His brain was starting to hurt from processing.

Zack laughed softly at Billy's bewilderment. "It's about time Billy-man didn't understand something. Now you know how I feel."

"Zachary," Madeline warned gently before sitting Billy down into a chair. "William, you are a sympathetic. A mundane term for an extraordinary gift, I know…..but that is what you are. That is why you were chosen first."

"But Professor, I still don't—"

"Your gifts were needed to facilitate the second knight, when you found them. Though it is strange. Perhaps Zachary's emotional incongruity caused a block in the transmission," Madeline said, her thoughts shifting more to herself than Billy.

"My emotional what?" Zack chimed in, unsure if whether Madeline's statement was meant to be offensive or not.

"You mean, I'm supposed to help the other Knights realize what power they have?" Billy asked slowly, still not completely sure.

Madeline began a nod that fell into a shrug. "Partly, William, yes. But more than that, you take on the emotional components to one's ability that would either allow or disable them to use their powers."

Zach scoffed and shook his head. He was glad there was a relatively simple explanation for what he could do, though the mention of his own name in Madeline's previous statement still left him with a couple questions.

"If a power is emotionally guided, than I'm able to comprehend that emotion, and therefore use it. Which in turn, allows me to use there power," Billy stated suddenly, all the pieces of information finally coming together in his mind.

"When Zachary became frustrated, so did you William. Though from Zack's perspective, I'm sure it seemed as though Billy was the one who had trouble communicating." Madeline further explained.

"So my main brain here can like, talk to people's powers?" Zack asked, trying to understand.

"In a sense, yes. Though the power must be fueled emotionally. Your own ability will not work if there is no emotion involved. And believe me, there are creatures out there with pure brute strength and nothing else. Do not attempt to read these people, William. The results could be disastrous," Madeline warned.

"But I can like, teleport. I still don't get it. You mean, teleporting is an emotional ability or whatever?" Zack stated.

"You're right, Zachary. Teleporting is not an emotionally fueled act of power. However, the want, the desire to will yourself to another location, is," Madeline explained thoughtfully.

Zack tilted his head back in thought on this statement, beginning to understand the full ramifications of his ability, and smiled.

"Sweet," he whispered to himself.

"Which brings us to your next course of action," Madeline resumed. "Billy, please bring me your pack and I'll explain further. Zachary, you may want to join us."

Zack stood from his perch as Billy carried over his bag and began unloading all the supplies from their previous trek. Handing over the map, a compass and Dennis.

Madeline smiled at the frog and scratched its head before unfolding the map and regarding it carefully.

"You met a young Taurun girl, did you not?" Madeline asked carefully, eyeing the map as if she was retracing every step the boys had taken.

"Aisha!" Zack claimed loudly. "Her family was killed by the Panthera. Isaac the Minotaur told us all about them and King Felix and—"

"How Dennis was a familiar, undoubtedly," Madeline finished his thought without stopping to read the map.

"Yeah," Zack answered before giving Billy a surprised look.

"She's the next knight, isn't she professor?" Billy asked calmly.

"Was, Billy. But don't worry, you'll find her again, soon enough," Madeline told him.

Suddenly, Madeline began pointing to specific districts on the map, each one illuminating at her touch.

"Let's see, Pisces, Scorpio, Cancer, Taurus, Capricorn, Virgo….Aquarius, Libra, Gemini…..GEMINI! Yes, excellent," she finished with a smile, turning back to regard the boys.

"Geminian University, gentleman. I suggest using the ferry. Teleporting to the command center was dangerous enough." The woman directed.

Billy refolded the map as he and Zack began packing their belongings once again.

"I'm on probation from the Air Realm, Doc. I can't even visit," Zack told her as he approached the older woman.

"You'll figure something out," She told him with a wink. "Don't forget Dennis. And don't forget the wrist communicator, William," she instructed Billy, handing over the tiny creature.

"Use the communicator sparingly," Billy repeated her earlier comment. Madeline nodded as the two boys stepped out of the chamber and made their way up the stairs in a practical fashion.

Once outside, Billy handed Dennis over to Zack, who didn't squirm as much as he had before. In fact, Dennis had come to enjoy the boys' company. Though Zack was still unsure how he felt about the frog.

"Why do I have to carry him?" Zack asked.

"Because you're not taking the ferry with me," Billy said simply.

Zack gave him a confused and incredulous look. "I'm not? Why not?"

"You said it yourself, you're on probation. I may have full Amnesty, but the Air Realm isn't going to do me any favors. If anything, it'll look more suspicious that I'm traveling with a delinquent than it would seem favorable that a delinquent is traveling with a first class citizen."

Zack tried to hide the sting he felt from Billy's statement, referring to him as a delinquent. Instead, he gently tucked Dennis inside the pocket of his robe and smiled.

"So what am I gonna do, Billy-man?"

"You're going to teleport into GU. Dennis will help you until I arrive. I'll enter with no problem, and then we'll meet up. Hopefully Dennis will have led you to the next knight before I even get there. When you find them, stay put, okay?"

"You got it, boss," Zack joked. Billy grimaced and shook his head. "Okay," he began, scanning the area to make sure it was clear. "Wait until I've gotten to the pier, and then will yourself to GU."

Zack nodded as Billy slipped his hood on and slung his bag over his shoulder and began for the Ferry.

The black knight waited for a moment, Billy's directions clear in his head. He was still hurt by Billy's earlier comment, and the risk of getting caught in the Air Realm with a possessed frog would surely endanger their mission, right? Zack waited until Billy stepped onto the boat then closed his eyes and thought.

Zack imagined a knight. He imagined a young woman, with long brown hair and chocolate skin. A young woman with a beautiful smile and a petite but curvy figure. He smiled, thinking of one person only.

"Aisha," he said with a grin before dissipating in the air.

_**AN: What's going to happen to Katherine? Who was that in the room with her? And Billy and Zack are off to find more knights. Something tells me their plan isn't going to go as planned! Find out next time! Catch ya on the flipside!**_


	11. Combining Forces

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: And we're back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! I really appreciate the feedback! Part of the storytelling in this fanfic is jumping from perspective to perspective. So don't worry if you haven't seen your favorite character in awhile, you will! Anyway, Enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Combining Forces **_

_Scorpio Bay, Water Realm_

The sleek black silhouette paced back and forth furiously along the room. Finally, the stone door slid open and the lumbering, sluggish figure of Octavius the octalisk entered into the light.

"General Halo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the creature's gravelly voice echoed.

"Your little birds aren't enough to support our cause anymore, _sir."_ The panther drawled, keeping his frantic momentum back and forth.

Octavius snickered as he watched the cat's frenetic pace. "Always a charming visitor, Halo."

The cat stopped abruptly and sneered at the creature. "You're not living up to your part of the deal, Octavius."

"If you're worried about Air Realm retaliation, you can rest your furry little head, General. The Vultura gave those women quite a scare," Octavius said flippantly.

"And delivered you a Squim, in broad daylight."

"So? If I'm not mistaken, without my Vultura, I have no way of obtaining my wares. And without anything to sell, I make no profit. And without a profit, your highness doesn't see a penny. I should think this was a step in the right direction."

"The Vultura were released from Aries under a strict ordinance of discretion. Something you've failed to comply with," Halo barked.

"The stipend you pay is merely collateral for our protection. We wouldn't want you to lose everything you've _worked so hard for_," Halo finished, smirking ever so slightly as Octavius's face dropped into a panicked expression.

"What do I get this time? You've already given me carte blanche when your little mutiny occurs, and I still keep a share of my profits….I don't really see what else you could possibly offer me."

"Perhaps a seat in the royal court?" Halo suggested with a casual shrug.

Octavius's eyes twinkled at the thought. A black market consigliore to the prince would certainly be a step up from a swamp-ridden pimp and mob boss. And besides, whatever repugnant creatures the Panthera asked for next were completely dispensable as far as Octavius was concerned. He had his Vultura back, his winged monkeys, so to speak.

"What do you need?" Octavius urged.

General Halo's large fangs glistened as he smiled wickedly.

_Just outside the Geminian Security Point, Air Realm_

"Welcome Back, Mr. Cranston," the monotone voice of Einz the hydrobot spoke. Billy tucked his identification back inside his robe and stepped through the security gate. He inhaled sharply as he regarded his alma mater wistfully.

The glorious campus seemed smaller to him this time. Not as vast and overwhelming as it had been during his stay there.

His ability to roam freely was still bizarre. He began trudging down a path with hesitation. He still felt like a stranger, though he knew his accomplishment to be grand, and he knew the Air Realm's acceptance was genuine, he still felt like he was a visitor.

"Maybe splitting up was a bad idea," he said to himself as he scanned the area surrounding him. Zack was nowhere in sight, though he knew he'd probably have to go looking for his companion regardless. Billy furrowed his brow and concentrated on the nearest building, hoping to engage Zack's emotional state with his own. He closed his eyes and listened. Billy had not been given a manual on his ability. He only knew the brief explanation Madeline had offered. He was empathetic, or sympathetic…..he wasn't sure. He understood that he could feel what others were feeling. He didn't know if it applied to everyone, or just the knights he was searching.

But what Billy wanted to understand was, how did that help him? Could he understand people's feelings and then help to a solution? Or did he merely slip into whatever emotional state that person was experiencing? He didn't understand_. He never **didn't** understand something_, and his own emotional state was deeply in need of some empathy….or sympathy……whichever it was.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked him. Billy opened his eyes and noticed a young girl, about his age, staring back at him with concern.

Billy blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" he asked in return.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were about to implode!" The young woman joked, patting his arm.

"Who are you?" he asked her unceremoniously. The woman looked at him confusedly and narrowed her gaze at him.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You look like you should sit down," she directed, heaving his arm over her shoulder and practically dragging him toward the nearest building.

"You're Billy Cranston, aren't you?" the woman asked him as she quickly began concocting some sort of mixture at a nearby table.

Billy nodded weakly as he looked around the room. There were inside a lab of sorts, a science lab. Though the usual Bunsen burners, beakers, and scientific paraphernalia was missing.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his temples. His head was throbbing and his usually composed demeanor was frantic. He couldn't lock down how he was feeling at the moment, like his brain was on overload.

"We're in the Geminian Psych Lab. I'm Tanya Sloan," the girl finally revealed, holding out her hand for a brief second before retracting it. "I thought I recognized you. You look different than your picture," she finished, racing back to the table to retrieve her mixture.

"What picture?" Billy asked simply, he couldn't concentrate. Tanya handed him the tall mug before assuming a standing position in front of him.

"What is this?" he wondered as he lowered his head to examine the liquid inside the mug.

"It's coffee. Excuse the unconventional means of brewing it," she told him, gesturing to a large basin connected to tubes and wires. "We use the coffee for studies and experiments. It's not poisoned or anything! You can still drink it!" she assured him.

Billy's worried expression softened and he gave a weak smile before raising the mug to his lips and taking a tentative sip. It was delicious. Hot, but delicious.

"Your picture's up in the main building. In the trophy case alongside the other award winning students. You look older in person," Tanya blurted out.

Billy grimaced slightly but shrugged away the comment. "I've been experiencing excessive amounts…." He began before his thoughts drifted elsewhere. He stopped for moment, studying the ground as if trying to listen to what his brain was saying.

Tanya watched him carefully, craning her body and head to maintain focus with his eyes before he lifted his head suddenly and stared her down.

"Stop it!" he barked at her.

Tanya's eyes went wide at his command and for a moment, Billy felt the sudden strength to stand and set his coffee mug on the table beside him.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he explained calmly as Tanya's face remained frozen in shock.

"What are you doing?" she choked out as Billy started approaching her. She backed up slowly, bracing herself against the table she was backing into.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he began, "I understand."

Tanya's eyes shifted from shock to suspicion as Billy grabbed her hands and closed his eyes.

"You are different, Tanya," he spoke. Tanya gasped and relinquished her hands abruptly before spinning on her heels toward the door.

Billy kept his eyes closed, focused on listening to Tanya's feelings.

"What are you doing? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm….I'm a doctor….." Tanya stuttered as she clumsily fiddled with the door.

Billy's eyes shot open as Tanya escaped the lab and started running. He quickly made his way after her, his mind still concentrated on hers.

Tanya wanted to scream, but couldn't. She was fascinated but terrified. She never knew Billy Cranston personally while they attended GU. She heard about him, being a student and an Air Realm native, she had heard his praises sung by her family every day. But she didn't know him and he didn't know her. So how did this boy seem to be reading her thoughts? No, not her thoughts, her _feelings._ She had thought for a brief moment that he would hurt her. Back when he yelled at her to stop. She couldn't assume what he meant at the time, but now as she found herself running, the situation was more in perspective.

Tanya was a bright girl. A recently graduated GU student with a degree in Jungian Psychotherapy. Her focus after graduation had become on children or childhood, to be exact. The archetypes and symbolism adults link to their childhoods as insight into their present and future personalities.

To say Tanya was quick, was an understatement. In fact, had she understood herself as well as she understood so many of her patients, she'd have figured out her own ability much sooner, and perhaps used it to her advantage.

Tanya always knew she had a gift. A lightning fast chokehold on situations and circumstances. She could assess any scenario placed in front of her and immediately ascertain the outcome and the actions leading up to it.

But what to call this? She assumed it was her steadfast approach to studying and bludgeoning work ethic her parents had instilled in her. Rarely had she gone out and partied over her four years at GU, and never had she experienced any grade lower than an A, Tanya always assured herself that her cerebral reflexes were merely a sign of a high aptitude for learning.

This was true, though the potential she held was never an explored option. After all, she was a scientist. Logical reasoning, however quickly assessed, was what got her answers. Paranormal activity and pseudoscience were not real. _There weren't possible, were they?_

At this thought, Tanya stopped and spun around, finding Billy a few yards away from her.

"What do want from me? What are you thinking?" She asked him with more nerve than she felt.

Billy's eyes shined in spite of her confrontational approach. "You're curious aren't you?" he asked as he started toward again. Only this time, she didn't run.

Tanya nodded slowly as Billy drew closer. "You know there's something about you, don't you? You've never been able to explain it. You've always dismissed it as intellect. You're nervous. I understand why you're confused. It's confusing. But I have answers for you. But you have to trust me and you have to come with me."

Tanya's face dropped at his last statement. Her eyes suddenly scanning the field they had ended up in.

Billy dropped to the ground and held his head between his hands.

"Tanya you have to calm down. Please," he told her painfully. Tanya didn't understand Billy's reaction. What was she doing that he constantly told her to stop?

"I'm affecting you somehow, aren't I?" she guessed correctly as Billy nodded weakly.

"Breathe…..Tanya…….focus…….one thing," Billy muttered. "Focus on one thing," he directed.

Tanya narrowed her gaze and took his direction skeptically before slowly inhaling a sharp breath and closing her eyes for a moment.

The throbbing in Billy's head stopped and he rose from the ground. Tanya opened her eyes and looked around slowly and methodically before returning her attention back to the boy in blue.

"You need me for something. You're here for me," She told him confidently, though she knew not the reason why.

Billy nodded, "You're afraid of what you'll discover, but you shouldn't be. It's amazing and magnificent."

"You're daunted by it," Tanya interjected. Billy managed a small smile. "Good, I'm glad to see you're relieved a bit more now," he told her simply. "Joking is a sign of comfort."

Tanya smirked and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said finally.

Billy's reluctant smile gave way to full appreciation as he obliged the handshake.

"So," Tanya asked after a moment, "Where are you taking me?" she asked somewhat uneasily, still assessing Billy's motives.

Billy laughed and gave her an affirming nod. "Where ever we're supposed to go. No doubt you'll be able to further ascertain my intentions once we get Zack." He said, hiking his bag onto his shoulder once more.

"Zack is your partner?" She asked somewhat rhetorically, seeing as she already assumed she was right.

Billy's face grimaced slightly, hoping he wouldn't read any disparaging feelings from the young woman regarding the boy in black. Tanya raised her eyebrows in anticipation, anxiously awaiting an affirmation.

Billy held onto Tanya's thoughts a little longer as a mixture of frustration and anger began to settle.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" He asked with a disgusted sense. "He was never here, was he?"

Tanya shook her head and proceeded to surmise the rest of Billy's dilemma. "He was supposed to come find me. For the same reason you were, though I'm still working on the why—"

"Leave the _why_ to me. I'll explain the rest to you on our way out," Billy interrupted as he began heading toward the center of the city.

"You think Zack's in Capricorn?" Tanya stopped him with a firm hand on his arm. Billy glanced over his shoulder and gave the girl a smile in spite of his mood.

"Between the two of us, we'll find him in no time," he said with a nod before resuming his steady tread into the city.

Tanya watched him for a moment before giving her home a quick glance, knowing full well she wouldn't be returning for awhile.

_**AN: So, is everything clear? Tanya and Billy had an interesting experience discovering one another. Thankfully her powers seemed to allow her a better understanding than most. But not all is resolved yet! We still need to find Zack, and what's happening to our two lovely ladies down in the Fire Realm? Who did Katherine see last time? Where's Trini? What about the other knights we've yet to meet? Stay tuned folks! Please Read and review! Catch ya on the flipside!**_


	12. Rocky Road

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews! As someone mentioned, Tommy has been absent from this story thus far. But don't worry! You'll see him. I haven't forgotten about him (no, not at all.) I'm introducing the characters in a certain order for a reason. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Rocky Road**_

_The Foothills, Capricorn Mountains, Earth Realm_

The ground was rumbling, making it hard for the three companions to stay afoot. The formidable figure roared incoherently as the trio of friends stood a few yards away, watching him in amazement.

"I can't believe you're training him," Aisha quipped, dumbfounded.

"A magnificent feat," Isaac chimed in, standing protectively behind Aisha. The Minotaur and his human companion had made the trek to the Capricorn Mountains in record time, cutting through the Air Realm to avoid the Arien Dessert along their way.

Once they had arrived, Aisha dismounted her burly counterpart from his transportation efforts and set off down the treacherously steep range in search of Isaac's distant relatives.

What they found instead, was a monstrous giant, made entirely out of stone. Standing a glorious mile above their own heads, chained to the side of the mountain; wailing in agony and threatening an avalanche to fall at any moment.

It was at that point that they ran into a young man, not far from Aisha's age, named ironically enough, Rocky.

He was a native Capricorn, born and raised in the foothills of the most precarious sector of the Earth Realm. He was friendly, if a bit daft, but with a tremendous amount of energy and strength. A certain degree of strength that Isaac was almost forced into fear. Rarely did the Minotaur encounter humans that could match him physically. But this unassuming twenty something evidently could.

Rocky entertained the pair for a few hours, guiding them around his humble home before they returned to their arrival point, gazing in wonder once more at the contained rock monster.

"His name's Krag," Rocky explained.

"Appropriate," Aisha mused as Isaac chuckled.

"How did you find him?" The Minotaur questioned again, more in awe of the story than needing to know the particulars.

"Giants are native to Capricorn," Rocky began casually. "They're more where he came from, they just never this close to the village. They usually stay at higher altitudes. But this little guy was curious, I guess. Wanted to know what people were like," Rocky smiled at the creature.

"_Taste_ like, is more like it," Isaac muttered under his breath.

Aisha snickered. "Little guy? You mean this one's a baby?"

Rocky nodded and flashed her a grand smile. "Oh yeah! He's not even close to the actual size of a full giant, if you can believe it. They can get up to three times the height he's at."

Isaac shook his head as he panned up and down the length of the creature. "There is a mother, no doubt."

Aisha glanced over her shoulder and gave Isaac a worried look. "You don't think she's looking for him do you?" she asked with dread lacing her voice.

"I'm afraid she might be, if she's still around. Perhaps he was orphaned and that's why he came down to the village. Forgive me for not being more certain. I'm not fully versed in the biology of rock giants." Isaac claimed.

Aisha gave a small chuckle before returning her attention to Rocky.

"We've kept Krag chained to the wall for about a month now. He's adapted pretty quickly, for a giant. They're not the smartest creatures, as you could have probably guessed. But they're strong. And they respond like any normal animal would."

"So, how long before he's fully domesticated?" Aisha asked half jokingly.

Rocky shrugged. "Probably another month or so. It just depends on how diligent I am with his training. I try to get out here every day to be with him for a few hours, even if it's just to check up on him."

"I thought giants were more like trolls or ogres…." Aisha mused quietly, watching as Rocky carefully began to approach Krag.

"Giants have subspecies, like any other creature. They're in the same family, just distant cousins you might say," Rocky called back to her. "Krag's a rock giant. I think that's mostly what you'll find in these parts."

Aisha's jaw dropped as Rocky stood at Krag's feet, seemingly a speck compared to the creature. Rocky jumped up and down a few times before he caught Krag's attention. The giant seemed to respond positively as he too began jumping up and down.

Aisha screamed as the ground began to rattle once more. Isaac instinctively grabbing hold of Aisha tightly and steadying himself as the earthquake continued.

Rocky laughed wildly as the shaking subsided. A few loose rocks went rolling a few feet, but nothing serious to cause the visitors any panic.

Isaac released his grip on the girl as she slowly shook away her fear. "Why would you do that?"

"Isn't he great?" Rocky beamed proudly. Krag seemed to smile at this statement, flashing a stony grin.

Aisha giggle as Isaac shook his head. Tampering with the natural demeanor of magical creatures was not something Isaac took lightly. Though he himself had once been a wild animal, albeit half human, he still felt as though his natural instincts had been sullied by being raised in captivity.

"It's time to feed Krag! You guess gotta check this out!" Rocky squealed as he ran to the nearest boulder.

Isaac made a move toward the boy as Rocky lowered his legs to grab a hold of the giant rock.

"Let me help you with—" Isaac started, before realizing what Rocky was managing on his own. Isaac stood frozen, almost in embarrassment as Rocky, the lanky young man easily lifted the boulder over his head and began walking toward the giant with ease.

Aisha gasped as she watched what followed. Rocky tossed the rock into the air a few times, building his momentum before giving it one long throw into the sky.

Aisha cowered as Isaac fixated, the rock soaring higher and higher toward the giant. Krag smiled greedily and snatched the rock, which look like a pebble comparatively, in his hand.

The monster hungrily stuffed the rock inside his mouth, chomping noisily onto it. Aisha felt a small tremor as tiny shards of slate crumbs began falling toward them.

She released a tiny shriek and ran backwards, avoiding the falling debris. Isaac remained still, more curious about the young man than the giant's subtle mannerisms.

"Isaac! Be careful!" Aisha screamed at the lumbering ox. Isaac paid her no mind. He just stared at Rocky thoughtfully when suddenly a familiar sound intruded his pensive moment.

_Ribbit!_

Aisha's eyes went wide is disbelief, Rocky's face turned around in confusion, and Krag gulped, not understanding the situation.

Isaac felt the next moments happen in slow motion. Krag noticing the small amphibian hopping along the ground, and getting excited; began jumping up and down. Rocky hollering at Krag to calm down, Aisha screaming in terror as loose rocks and fragments of dirt began slowly rolling off the mountain side.

Dennis, the frog they had encountered with two young men in the Taurun Plains, sensed danger. His croaking picking up in tempo and volume, almost drowning out the other noise. Isaac could smell who would appear next, as if he needed to. He recognized the frog, the witch's familiar he'd deduced had been traveling with two men. The polite and informed one, Billy had been robed in blue. The disastrous one, as Isaac likened him, was Zack. Dressed from head to toe in black. They were knights, in search of others.

And suddenly, much to Isaac's predicted dismay, a whirling figure appeared seemingly out of thin air. The slow motion moment was gone and real time resumed.

Isaac quickly pounced on the young man as he dropped to the ground, panting and out of breath.

Aisha called out to Isaac as Rocky finally settled down Krag and raced over to his new companions.

Zack, more relieved to be alive than worry about Isaac's impending fists, reached out and pulled the Minotaur into a hug. Thankful for knowing he'd teleported himself to the right location. His ability had worked for him. He'd wanted enough and he received it.

Isaac grumbled and pulled the boy off of him before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him off the ground. "You!" he seethed.

"Zack!" Aisha squealed as she rushed past the men and wrapped her arms around his neck into a hug.

Zack accepted the hug gratefully and held onto the small woman, still breathing heavily from his travel.

Isaac cleared his throat as Aisha reluctantly released Zack's hold and settled back to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him excitedly. "Where's Billy?"

"Where's Billy? Funny you bring that up," Zack laughed through his panting.

"Who's Billy?" Rocky asked from behind the small group that had gathered.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"Who are you?" Zack asked to Rocky.

"I'm Rocky," the boy said somewhat confusedly, "Who are you?" he asked Zack defensively.

"Zack," the boy in black chirped. "Are we done with the introductions yet?"

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"Dude, don't start this again!" Zack whined at the frog before his gaze fell upon the mass that Dennis had hopped closer to. Zack's face dropped as his eyes slowly rose higher and higher until finally realizing what was before him.

"Holy shit!" Zack yelled, grabbing Aisha's hand instinctively before being stopped by Isaac.

"Your efforts are unnecessary," the Minotaur scolded.

"Are you blind?" Zack shrieked, pointing toward the giant, who was merely regarding the spots below him with a blank expression.

"His name is Krag," Aisha informed him, snaking her arm through his to comfort him.

"Great for him!" Zack heaved melodramatically, his breath still shaky.

Aisha laughed in spite of Zack's fear. "I'm training him," Rocky further explained.

Zack rolled his eyes and caught his breath, finally standing up straight again and keeping one eye peripherally on the giant.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"Hi Dennis," Aisha cooed. The frog, in response, croaked softly as if serenading the girl in Zack's stead.

Isaac found this amusing and released a rare chuckle. Aisha's face dropped in pleasant surprise at the sound of her companion laughing. Zack, on the other hand furrowed his brow as he drifted from the group for a moment, scanning the area for signs of his partner.

"Are you looking for Billy?" Rocky asked him, coming up from behind. Zack spun around quickly and gave the boy a suspicious glance.

"How do you know Billy?" he asked.

"Aisha asked you where Billy was, and you mentioned it was funny she should mention it," Rocky reminded him.

Zack nodded slowly, "Right. Well, you see, Billy man's my partner, right? He and I kind of got separated and I'm just checking to see if he's around," Zack explained somewhat condescendingly.

Rocky nodded in naïvely, taking Zack's word. "What are you doing here?" Rocky asked innocently.

"They're looking for us," Aisha chimed in, holding Dennis in the palm of her hand.

Zack narrowed his gaze at the girl before a tiny smirk crept onto his face. _She was right, in more ways than she realized._

Dennis had been sounding his alarms the closer Zack got to Rocky, but Zack had also traveled to Capricorn to find Aisha. Zack felt like hugging himself if he could. He found two knights without Billy's help, _sort of_.

"Us? What do you mean?" Rocky asked, shifting his attentions from the girl to the boy every so often.

"You, Rocky," Zack began. "And Aisha are…….special," he continued, unsure of what to say. He'd been able to explain himself earlier in Taurun Plains, but that was when he could use Billy's diplomacy to riff off of. Alone he sounded stupid and contrived, like a car salesman.

"Rocky, have you ever seen Zodiaca?" Aisha chimed in suddenly. Zack gave her a curious look as she sent him a sly wink before pressing on.

"I have a pretty good view up north," he supposed. Aisha giggled flirtatiously, much to Isaac and Zack's chagrin.

"I bet you do. But have you ever left Capricorn?" she asked. Rocky shook his head as Aisha began circling him slowly, tracing her finger along his back and down his arm. Rocky swallowed with difficulty as she stopped in front of him.

"Do you want to?" she asked again. Zack's face was locked in disgust, but Isaac's had changed to amused upon seeing the black knight's disapproval.

"I guess it'd be kind of nice to see other territories. Other realms and stuff," he offered.

Aisha smiled and leaned in, whispering in Rocky's ear. "I think you should feed Krag again," she instructed.

Rocky nodded slowly as Aisha pulled away and grabbed his arm, giving it a firm squeeze. "Where are those muscles hiding?" she squawked.

Rocky blushed before quickly retreating back to the giant to find another rock for him to munch on.

"What the hell was that?" Zack demanded. Isaac snickered as he prepared for Rocky's death-defying feat of strength once more.

"Watch and learn, baby," Aisha cooed. "Watch and learn."

Zack shook his head, annoyed. Rocky finally found another sizeable boulder he could feed to Krag and proceeded to pry it loose.

Zack's face dropped in amazement as the seemingly awkward young man squatted before the rock and lifted the object above his head, carrying it over to the creature as if it weighed nothing.

"What the….", Zack muttered as Rocky then repeated his earlier act by giving the rock a few quick tosses into the air before hurling into the sky.

Zack continued on in awe as the rock seemingly gained more and more air with each toss until finally Rocky heaved the boulder higher than before and waited with baited breath as Krag happily nabbed it and obediently popped it into his mouth.

Aisha and Isaac burst into applause as Rocky bashfully came sprinting back toward them, Zack's jaw still hanging open.

"That's what you can do?" he asked him audaciously.

Rocky shrugged, "How else am I gonna feed a giant?" he retorted. Aisha smirked and flashed Zack a smile.

"I thought I'd save you the trouble," she inferred by his confused expression. "The question is…what can you do?" she wondered seductively, creeping over to Zack before Isaac stepped in.

"Miss Aisha," Isaac warned.

"Isaac, you're going to have let it go eventually," she told him sweetly but firmly.

Isaac huffed but conceded, backing away as Aisha returned her attention back to Zack.

"What can you do?" Zack challenged back.

"I asked you first," Aisha chirped.

"I can teleport," he said flatly as Aisha laughed. "Out of this world, huh?" Aisha asked softly, baiting him with a lazy finger tracing across his chest.

"You know it," he echoed her sensual sentiment. The two were emphatic, and it was getting out of hand.

"So…..I show you mine…." Zack teased as Aisha smiled. "I get what I want," she said simply.

Zack licked his lips, trying to hide his desire that was overwhelming his senses. He wanted things, she got things….they were a perfect match. Now he just had to come down from his cloud and remember why he was there in the first place.

"Zack, I'm embarrassed," Billy's voice suddenly rang out. Aisha and Zack's seductive stare down had come to a screeching halt as both their faces were drawn to the voice.

Isaac hummed loudly as Billy started to approach with an unfamiliar woman at his side.

Krag hollered briefly before Rocky soothed him and closed the distance between the giant and his new group of comrades.

Dennis went berserk, croaking left and right. Partly from Billy's presence and now Tanya's.

"Billy man!" Zack called out cheerily, despite his nervous glance.

"We'll discuss it later," Billy said without Zack having said a word. Zack's eyes widened in dismay. Billy's skill was becoming so honed; Zack barely had time to feel his feelings before Billy would call him out.

"I guess it's lucky he already found two more," Tanya quipped, receiving a confused look from Rocky.

"Two more what?" the boy asked.

"Who are you?" Aisha asked skeptically. Zack already questioning the girl's interaction with Billy, nodded indignantly.

"Tanya Sloan," she offered, reaching her hand out for either of them to receive.

"Nice to meet you Tanya, I'm Rocky," the young man obliged with no hesitation, stepping in between Zack and Aisha.

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on?" he added, receiving a few snickers all around.

"I think it's time to pay your mentor a visit," Isaac suggested suddenly, having been silent momentarily while his human counterparts had been busy sizing up each other.

Billy turned to face the Minotaur, offering his hand. "It's good to see you again, Isaac," the boy said, bowing slightly as the creature did the same.

"I believe you're right. Perhaps we should revivify given our recent accomplishments and examine our next mode of—"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Billy man. Let's all get back to Cancer Island," Zack finished.

Billy nodded before Rocky chimed in. "I can't leave Krag," Rocky stated worriedly, "He'll get upset if I'm gone for too long and that's not the best situation to leave the village in."

"Don't worry, Rocky. We'll get you back to Krag before he even knows you're gone," Billy assured him.

Rocky reluctantly nodded but filtered closer into the group before Zack stopped them.

"Yo, main-brain, I think you'd probably be okay to use your little walkie talkie gizmo 'round here," Zack said.

Billy nodded but looked around out of habit before lifting his hand to his mouth and pressing the button on his communicator.

"You should let your mentor know how many of us are coming," Tanya clarified.

"Professor Cable?" Billy asked when the communicator connected.

"Turn up the volume or whatever, Billy, I can't hear what she's saying," Zack said.

"Give him a moment," Aisha soothed.

"There is no volume button," Billy hissed, leaning into the speaker, "Madeline?"

"She's not answering," Tanya began before Zack cut her off.

"So you like, what? State the obvious? Nice power," Zack said flippantly. Tanya and Billy shot Zack a simultaneous glare as Isaac grabbed his wrist.

"Let them figure this out," he warned. Zack scoffed as he shook the Minotaur's grip from his hand and crossed his arms indignantly.

"What's happening?" Rocky chimed in from the background.

"Zack, I'm going to need your cooperation," Billy told him.

_Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit._

"What he said," Zack snapped.

"ZACK!" Billy shouted, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Fine," Zack said finally. "Umm…everybody, grab hands."

"Is traveling this way with this many people advisable?" Tanya wondered skeptically.

"Zack knows what he's doing, Tanya," Billy assured her.

"This time, I'm not so sure," she antagonized.

"Guys," Rocky chimed in.

"Why don't you guess what I wanna say to you?" Zack fired back.

"Zack," Aisha warned.

"STOP!" Isaac's voice boomed. The five humans froze, startled by the creature's resonance.

"I can dismiss the discrepancy between you two," Isaac motioned to Billy and Zack, "But if you're expecting Aisha's involvement in this, you must prove you can cooperate."

"Or what? You won't let her come along? She has to!" Zack dared.

"If this…._quest_ is as important as you lead us to believe, I'd think you'd spare your ego for solidarity," Isaac told him curtly.

"Isaac, it will be fine," Aisha said softly, grabbing her friend by the arm and patting him gently.

Billy's eyes were on the verge of watering between the seething looks Zack was giving everyone and Tanya's sharp intakes of breath. Rocky was the only one Billy could get a clear reading on. He was nervous, but excited; confused, but hopeful.

"Isaac's right," Billy said confidently, fighting the urge to leave everyone behind and go it alone. "We need to work together. We'll sort everything out when we get to the command center. Take a breath, grab hands, and focus!"

The group begrudgingly grasped one another's hand and closed their eyes, some nervously awaiting the sensation they were about to experience. Zack peeked through one open eye, checking to make sure all was ready before resuming his focus and concentrated on the command center.

An erratic surge of energy pulsed throughout the circle, enveloping it's inhabitants before they all suddenly vanished into the air.

_**AN: WOW! What a mess! There are too many chefs right now, huh? How will everyone adapt and learn to work as a group? And where are Trini, Katherine and Kimberly? Find out next time! Catch ya on the flipside!**_


	13. House of the Rising Sun

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: Thank you for all your reviews! What happens next? Find out below! Please read and review! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**House of the Rising Sun**_

_"We couldn't figure it out."_

_"Doesn't matter."_

_"Destroy it."_

_"He's questioning her right now."_

_"She won't tell him anything."_

_"Where's the other one?"_

_"Cell."_

_"What if the she…"_

_"She can't. Not here."_

_"Does she even know?"_

_"I doubt it."_

The whispering continued like this for another minute or so before footsteps sounded and Kimberly knew the speaker's were leaving.

She didn't know how long she had been in there, but it felt like days. When she awoke inside the clay room, there had been a large basin of water. Whether or not it was for drinking or bathing, she didn't know. She had sustained herself by drinking from it all this time.

She hadn't seen Katherine since their last encounter, but no longer was the small brunette concerned. She was angry. She knew she was in the Fire Realm, between the muddy walls and the hot breeze that filtered inside the cool cell every now and then.

The whispers had been too muffled and cryptic for her to gather real information, which only fueled her frustration.

"Think, Kimberly, think," she berated herself. Her mind was completely blank; she couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

Footsteps were heard again, Kimberly released a silent gasp before backing herself against the dirty wall, waiting to hear where they'd stop.

More murmured conversation before the cell door began to rattle, Kimberly's eyes widened as the entrance slid open, revealing the familiar silhouette of a Panthera Guard.

"His highness requests your presence," the cat purred slowly.

_Bungalow 7, Cancer Island, Water Realm _

"Professor?" Billy spoke out as they descended the stairs.

Scattered gasps and sighs came from the group, aside from Zack and Billy as they entered the chamber.

"What is this place?" Rocky asked, spinning in circles to look at everything.

"This place is recent," Tanya assessed, approaching the glass wall and running her hand across it. She still didn't fully understand her ability, but felt she could finally admit the things she seemed to already know.

"Welcome," Madeline's voice rang out suddenly. The group turned to see the older woman standing in the opposite doorway.

"Professor! Are you okay? I tried to contact you but I couldn't…you didn't answer," Billy stuttered, running to the woman.

Madeline placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I know, Billy. I'm sorry for frightening you."

"We found three," Zack chimed in, slightly cocky. Isaac cleared his throat as Zack turned and nodded to the Minotaur.

"Oh yeah, and him," Zack added flippantly.

Madeline nodded slowly. "You're all very curious, no doubt. Well, I must confess that my work has been slightly altered by some recent events. But first,"

"Someone's here," Tanya said bravely, staring down the woman with conviction.

Madeline smiled and regarded the young woman. "Tanya Sloan, the blinker, welcome," the woman said softly as Tanya took a step back and continued to watch her intently.

The rest of the group exchanged worried looks, as if the integrity of the older woman had been compromised somehow before Madeline turned her attention to the door she had entered from.

"You may come in now," she instructed. Billy gasped as the rest looked on to see a young woman enter the room.

"I know you," the boy in blue said.

"Trini Kwan, the next knight," Madeline spoke calmly.

"Whoa, dude. Overload," Zack quipped, now scanning the room and realizing that there were six knights in the same room for the first time.

"But Professor, how—"

"Trini found me," Madeline explained. "Seems that's part of her unique ability, Billy."

"Madeline explained everything to me," Trini said, "But I think your friends might need some filling in."

"I believe you'll need some new provisions," Madeline said happily, "Excuse me for a moment, won't you?"

As Madeline disappeared behind the far door, Billy and Trini turned their attentions to the rest of the group.

"Well, I guess we should start with this," Billy said with a sigh, removing the scroll from his cloak and placing it on the central table where everyone could see.

_Sagittarian Hollow, Fire Realm_

"Scorpio bay is clear, sir," the young man said, "The Rodentia came across on the four Arachnoids safely."

General Halo nodded slowly. "And the archer?"

"He should be reporting back momentarily, General."

"I can't wait all day. Report back to the mines when you know," the cat huffed before giving a small bow and slinking away.

The young man bowed and watched on as the General and three foot soldiers devolved onto all fours before racing off.

Adam Park took a seat on his look-out perch and heaved a heavy sigh. He didn't have the same convictions his Fire Realm counterparts held. He believed Zodiaca could work as one, come together with sufficient rule and live happily ever after.

To voice these thoughts however, was dangerous. Hell, to even _think_ those in selective company could prove disastrous. Prince Tommy and Jason Scott, the son of the Ram Shaman from Aries, were two of the most powerful men in the Fire Realm, if not all of Zodiaca. They had chosen Adam at a young age to be their friend.

Adam knew his father had been one of the few men to refuse the late King's decree. Sacrificing his own life for the welfare of his wife. Adam's parents were executed. Only Adam was saved, a strong young boy who would hopefully grow to see the Fire Realm's resurgence to power.

So now Adam was on their side. But his heart thought differently. He missed the camaraderie of women amongst them. Not just as potential lovers, but as friends. He missed nurturing souls and friendly faces.

He was given a Squim for his sixteenth birthday. A gift from the prince himself. Adam had feigned surprise and gratitude, but was aching inside. He'd requested privacy with her, which his friends had obliged. The Squim was an older woman, seemingly more able to initiate him into manhood.

He slept with her. Though that part came much later, after he tried to dissuade her and her countering his protests. She explained that this was her fate; her life.

"Mr. Park!" a voice suddenly broke him of his thoughts. Adam turned to see a young Centaur barreling toward him.

"Dante!" Adam exclaimed, jumping down from his spot, "Call me Adam," he instructed.

"Sorry sir, err…Adam," the Centaur corrected. "I saw something!" he blurted out excitedly.

"What?" Adam asked in amazement. They'd been scouted for look-out duty the last few weeks, and had never proved fruitful. The purpose of even spying on the other realms was to alert the Panthera of potential threats to the Fire Realm's plans. Though before the Vultura had been released, the Fire Realm's goings on had been slick and silent. But now, the birds had become intolerable, leaving signs everywhere.

"The Vultura?" Adam asked knowingly, but Dante shook his head violently. "No, sir," Dante said adamantly.

"I saw two cloaked men, two girls, a frog and a minotaur and another boy," Dante rambled incoherently.

Adam looked at his companion confusedly. "I don't understand. In Capricorn? Wait a minute…a frog?"

"Yes, Adam, sir. A frog, two girls and three men, two of them cloaked and a Minotaur. Oh yeah, and they have a giant chained to the mountain,"

"They have a what…"

"But that's not all," Dante interrupted hurriedly, "They were talking for the longest time and then vanished."

"Where did they go after they finished talking?" Adam asked.

"I don't know! Didn't you hear what I said?" Dante asked him pathetically. "They vanished! Into thin air! They all held hands and disappeared!"

Adam's eyes widened upon hearing the last news. He'd been privy to the prophecy. Tommy and Jason knew of it from their youth and had shared it with him. They did not know who these knights were or where to find them, but the trio had still spent a greater part of their lives trying to disprove the legend. And along the way, they discovered they had powers too.

Adam knew why he'd been given his look out post. His extraordinary sight enabled him to see great expanses of land, provided their was nothing to obstruct his view. He was also exceptionally fast on foot. And should he ever see something threatening, he'd be able to quickly disable the threat.

"Two of the men were cloaked?" Adam repeated back to Dante as the Centaur nodded along.

"What did they look like?" he asked again.

Dante shrugged. "I couldn't see them in great detail," he said sadly, "But sir, they have a giant!"

Adam began pacing, his speed picking up with every turn. Dante was getting dizzy watching him.

"Take me there!" Adam demanded, stopping in place. He craned his neck to see the area Dante had been watching, but to no avail.

"Take you? Sir, shouldn't we report back to the General?" Dante asked worriedly.

Adam thought for a moment, knowing Dante's questions to be true. There were only two races that could disappear into thin air, Orphs and Sages. But they were scarce and were easily recognizable by their old age. The prophecy alluded to powers. These knights, whoever they were, would be blessed with powers. Disappearing into thin air was certainly a power. An ability not unlike the one he, Jason and the prince possessed.

"It's true," he whispered before looking back at Dante. "They have a giant, you say?" Adam asked.

Dante nodded carefully. Adam smiled and looked toward the Mountain range. "Let's go," he said finally.

_Cancer Island, Water Realm_

"I can't believe this is all really happening!" Aisha squealed in delight as she twirled around.

"Something doesn't completely add up," Tanya noted, eyeing herself carefully in the mirror.

"Professor, I have a question," Trini asked quietly, staring down at her hands that were now basked in the white cloth of her robe.

"I don't…..Why can't I….." Trini began.

"The Fire Realm has a block on other sources of power." Madeline answered for her.

"Then how can we be sure that's where they are?" Trini begged.

"Where else would they be, Trini? With all that you know now? All that you've seen and heard these past few days? Where do you think they are?"

Trini focused her energy for a moment, but her thoughts drifted to everything that had happened to her recently; taking her mother's advice about vacationing, despite knowing subconsciously that Kimberly wouldn't be found in Cancer Island, explaining the Panthera attacks to her father before the media got a hold of the story…all of her coursework throughout college and her seemingly endless knowledge of events happening elsewhere. She had called it intuition. How she had underestimated everything.

"Each of you is in need of supplies," Madeline began, breaking Trini from her thoughts. The girl looked up to see the other knights circling around the older woman.

"Zachary and William have already been outfitted with their belongings. But the rest of you must keep these objects with you at all times," the Orph continued.

Isaac had been characteristically quiet throughout this whole ordeal, giving Aisha no indication the thoughts running through his head. But the Minotaur was troubled yet fascinated by what he'd seen in the last hour or so.

"If they have extraordinary powers, what use would gadgets and ornaments be to them?" He finally spoke, baiting Madeline.

The older woman gave Isaac a pleasant smile, seemingly happy to see him finally contribute to the conversation.

"I don't normally divulge this type of information to those outside of the circle, though you've probably seen enough that would assume you to be trustworthy," Madeline explained.

Isaac snickered as the woman continued. "Every knight possesses an ability, true. However, there are certain elements that warrant a more….practical approach."

The group of young men and women looked on eagerly, despite the creature's blatant skepticism. The woman seemed to know what she was doing. For how long she'd made this her job, only Tanya had a guess, but she hadn't steered them wrong yet and their potential was too great to dismiss.

Madeline displayed a large box and set it before the new knights. As it was opened, each saw different contraptions and weapons, color coordinated to their own robes. Each knight greedily reached for their designated object, staring at it's majesty as the realization of who they were sank in.

"Tanya, your psychometry should aid you and your companions in any questions about the integrity of these items," Madeline said.

Tanya gave a quick nod to her before returning her attention back to the twin daggers in her hand. She slid a finger down the mantle of the weapon, gauging its previous usage before her. They were new. Fashioned, it seemed, specifically for her. The blades were an eerie silver, fading down into the handle that became a vibrant lilac. The Gemini symbol etched into the sides.

Aisha blinked a few times to regard the mirror she held in front of her. She understood, with her persuasive power, the possibility that the object held. But she was puzzled as to how it could aid in her protection.

"Let me help you," Tanya offered, seeing the expression on Aisha's face. Tanya held the mirror for a moment before handing it back to the Taurun girl.

"It's a shield," Tanya said simply. Aisha furrowed her brow in confusion. "An attacker will only see themselves, in the mirror. Giving you or any of us, the advantage to attack back," Tanya further explained.

"It was custom made for you, as all of the weapons are, it seems," Tanya deduced again.

Madeline beamed proudly. Tanya's powers were exceptionally keen and Madeline was very thankful for it. Her psychometry expanded beyond objects it seemed, but to people and situations as well. Even Madeline didn't understand the evolution of some of the powers, but it was amazing to see.

"Billy has the communicator, Zack the whip, I have the daggers, Aisha the mirror," Tanya listed before stopping upon Rocky. "Rocky, you have what?"

The young man showed her proudly. A helmet, with two protruding horns, glistening silver.

"Rocky's strength can be a very valuable asset. However, the others you encounter may not be concerned with that. So I added a little bite to that bark," Madeline quipped.

The gang laughed softly before Trini spoke up. "I don't understand," she said quietly, holding up a small set of scales.

"You're a Libra, right?" Zack chimed in with a sigh. He'd been on his best behavior all day and was thankful he'd gotten one snarky comment in.

"It's a gauge," Tanya guessed as Madeline nodded. "Our powers might not work where we're headed, but this will let us know when something's coming," she finished.

"Excellent, Tanya. The scales will tip in one direction when danger is approaching and in another when an ally is near," Madeline further explained.

"How do we know which direction is which?" Aisha asked.

"You don't," Madeline confessed, "But between the six of you, you'll figure it out."

"Where did all of this come from?" Aisha asked again.

"Billy," Tanya said. Madeline smiled as the group looked toward the boy in blue.

"Madeline did it really," the boy said humbly. "I just gave her the ideas."

"Billy-man, you didn't tell me that before! Awesome!" Zack cheered, reaching an arm out to give Billy a playful smack.

"Very impressive," Isaac chimed in, examining Aisha's mirror closely.

"So I guess this little guy should return to you?" Billy asked rhetorically, motioning to the frog.

"Yes, I'm afraid Dennis will be a bit too noisy to take down into the Fire Realm," Madeline said with a sad smile.

"Speaking of, how are we all gonna get there?" Aisha asked.

"I can't tell you that, Aisha," Madeline said calmly, "You have all the information you need right now."

"Oh my god! Krag! I need to get back to Krag!" Rocky yelled suddenly.

The group broke out into gasps and exclamations before Madeline cut them off, her hands raised grandly.

"He's fine, Rocky," she soothed the orange robed boy, looking to Trini for further information.

Trini focused on all the previous info she'd been given and watched as a young man and a Centaur approached the giant, attempting to release him.

Trini laughed as she further envisioned Krag's scared tantrum, resulting in a rock slide. She then gasped at what she witnessed next. The Centaur's back legs collapsed under one rock, as the young man dashed like a bullet to escape the others.

"He's a knight!" Trini said aloud, the others not understanding what she was seeing.

"Billy, help us out," Aisha said quickly.

"I can't read her thoughts," he whined, before begrudgingly focusing on Trini.

"Vocalize it, Trini. You must learn to share what you're seeing with the others. It will help you immensely.

"She's afraid. Trini's afraid of what she's seeing," Billy described painfully.

"I'm…." Trini started, trying desperately to concentrate on her vision and express it simultaneously.

"Confused, now she's worried," Billy snapped, breaking his focus as Trini's thoughts fought for a voice.

"There was a young man, he was fast. Super fast, like lightning. And a Centaur. They tried to free Krag but a rock slide fell onto the Centaur. The boy escaped, ran like a shot away from the avalanche."

"Is Krag okay?" rocky asked impatiently, Aisha throwing a consoling arm around him.

"Krag's fine. He's still chained to the mountain. The Centaur was left for dead, but the boy ran away. I think he's a knight. But he was wearing a Leonian crest," Trini said finally, breaking her thoughts.

Madeline smiled. "I'm very proud of you, working as a team," she told them brightly.

"That's exhausting," Trini said with an exasperated sigh.

"What was a Leo doing in Capricorn?" Zack asked, referring back to Trini's vision.

"I don't think he was a Leo," Trini told him, "But he's obviously working for Leo."

"The prince," Aisha said in horror.

"But why would one of us be working for the prince?" Rocky asked.

"Unless that's who we're supposed to find in the Fire Realm," Tanya supposed with a dreadful look.

"That's exactly who we're supposed to find," Billy agreed somberly.

"But they're 12 knights. You mean the other six are all in the fire realm?" Zack asked incredulously.

"One from each house, remember? Of course not," Aisha scolded.

"Not counting us and the Fire Realm that leaves Aquarius, Virgo and Cancer." Tanya said.

"Well we know we're looking for at least one girl," Aisha chimed in.

"I think I know who the girl is," Trini said, giving Billy a suppressed smirk.

"Kimberly," Billy said without a doubt. Trini nodded.

_Underground, Leonian Mines, Fire Realm_

"You know what I think?" she asked snidely. The cat circled her carefully and shook his head.

"I think the there is no prince! I think you giant cats have been living down here all this time, scaring off innocent people just so no one will realize you've been loafing under royal burial grounds for the last hundred years!"

The cat laughed at her assumption. "I'm not that old!" the cat hissed, moving in closer to her face as he spoke.

Kimberly grimaced as the creature's breath wafted through her senses. "Halo," a sudden voice echoed in the chamber.

"Sire," the cat groveled, backing away from Kimberly and into the shadows. "You're dismissed," the voice barked again.

The general huffed and bowed before slinking out of the room, leaving Kimberly chained to the chair in the center of the room with the mysterious voice.

"Hello, Miss Hart," the voice rang out. Kimberly couldn't yet see the owner, but knew the speaker to be young and human.

"Why should I answer you?" Kimberly asked, mentally kicking herself for starting off with a question.

The voice laughed. "Oh good, you _can talk_,"

Kimberly fumed inside, rattling her chains to show her displeasure. "Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" the voice asked.

"Just visiting," she snapped.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Kimberly repeated back. "I'm here because those disgusting hair balls beat me and my friend and locked me down here! There! Are you happy?"

"That's a loaded question, Kimberly," the voice oozed. Her name spoken by that voice sent chills down her spine. She fidgeted in her seat some more, growing more enraged every second.

"Where's my friend?"

"Who?"

"Where is Kat?"

"She's fine…..for now," the voice said calmly.

"What do you mean for now? I swear if you touch—"

"I said she's fine!" the voice barked, shutting her up.

"Who are you?" Kimberly spoke up again, quietly.

"Why were you spying on my soldiers?"

Kimberly's expression changed from annoyed to amused. "_Your_ soldiers? I thought that cat in here a minute ago was the General. What are you? Higher than the General? Cause you all seem like giant puss--"

"I am the KING!" the man hollered, thrusting himself into the light for her to see. Kimberly's eyes widened in amazement as Tommy's eyes seared into her own.

The small girl gasped as he pulled back slowly, his figure now fully encased in the light before her. He was beautiful. Tall, lean and muscular. Long, chocolate brown hair cascading down past his shoulders. His chiseled chest, emblazoned with a sun; the rays shooting off onto his arms like thorns. He wore little else, besides a pair of silk, wide-legged trousers and tabbi boots, all golden in hue.

"_Why was he the one responsible for all the terrible things she had endured?" _Kimberly thought to herself, trying desperately to shake off his alluring appearance.

"You're not the king yet," she reminded him coldly. Tommy snickered. "Yet," he repeated cheekily.

"I need to be married," he continued, eyeing her up and down blatantly as she adjusted herself in the chair.

"Stop it!" She chided him, trying to conceal as much of herself as she could within her restraints.

Tommy smiled wickedly, approaching the chair she remained in. "Do you like your new room?" he asked, slithering up behind her and breathing down her neck.

His breath was sweeter than the panther's, but all the more discomforting. "Totally rad," she quipped back loudly, wanting to break the intimacy in which he'd started.

"It's the old royal chamber," he told her, still inching closer and closer to her face. Kimberly inhaled sharply as his mouth encroached upon her ear.

"It's where my bride and I will consummate our marriage," he whispered, his lips brushing lightly across her lobe.

Kimberly shuddered, hoping his sudden effect on her would remain unnoticed. It didn't. The prince smiled and licked his lips as he circled the chair again, rounding out until he came face to face with her once more.

"Would you like to be my bride?" he asked her simply, leaning both hands on the arms of the chair, invading Kimberly's space.

Kimberly swallowed with difficulty as she closed her eyes, willing herself to come out of his trance.

"You wish," she spat, reopening her eyes and staring him down with all the strength she could muster.

Tommy pulled away and crossed his arms like a pouting child, staring at her dutifully. "What is it about you Air Realm women?" he began, shaking his head.

"You enroll in your fancy classes that tell horror stories of how the savage Fire Realm stole your home away, when in reality; there'd be no fancy class to be taught if we hadn't!" Tommy unloaded.

Kimberly furrowed her brow and gave him a snide smile. "Your logic is twisted," she told him flatly.

"Is it now?" he asked, his voice dropping. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kimberly retorted, knowing she was pressing her luck with her curtness.

"I think you're all begging for us to _invade _you," he breathed with a smirk. His implication not lost on her, Kimberly scoffed and threw him a disgusted look.

"Really?" she asked him bitterly. "Is that what all these attacks are about? Is that why you want Zodiacal domination? Sex?" Tommy snickered as Kimberly continued. "You're pathetic."

Tommy's amused face dropped as his eyes burned furiously. He ran up beside her and grabbed one of her chains, pulling her into him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one strapped to a chair," he growled, tightening his grasp as Kimberly struggled against his force.

"Can't get a girl the normal way, huh?" she taunted, despite her shortening breath as he continued pulling on her restraints.

Tommy laughed and dropped her chains. Kimberly clung to the chair, gasping to restore her breathing.

"You know," he started, moving back in front of her, "I was certain it was the blonde I wanted," he said, sliding his hand up to her face. Kimberly flinched instinctively before realizing it was there to stroke it.

She gasped slightly as he lifted her chin with his fingers, raising her face to meet his.

"Now I think I want you," he finished with a smirk, shoving her chin away abruptly and walking away.

"What makes you think you can have me?" Kimberly called out.

Tommy stopped at the doorway, his face now in shadow. "You're a woman," he said dryly, disappearing into the black.

_**AN: OH SNAP! Well? I don't want to say much, I'd just like to hear what you all think! Please review! Until next time, catch ya on the flipside!**_


	14. Fuel the Flame

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm trying to crank out as much of this story as my brain will let me! Haha! I hope the last chapter satisfied you all, seeing Tommy finally!**__** So what happens next? Find out below! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**_Fuel the Flame_**

_Cancer Island, Water Realm_

"Psychometry: the ability to relate details about the past or future of an object, person or location; sometimes by being in close contact with it." Zack finished, closing the book.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "You couldn't take my word for it?"

Zack snickered as he reopened the book and started scanning another entry, "Cross-dimensional awareness: Ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions or locations," Zack read aloud again.

"That's Trini," Tanya piped in. Now it was Zack's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I gathered that one."

"Would you two knock it off?" Trini scolded as the group made their way outside.

Madeline had provided the gang with one extra provision. An Orph handbook, filled with details about an assortment of ancient methods. Zack had amused himself by reading every entry that pertained to their group.

"You know, Professor said that Tanya's ability was exceptionally keen," Billy said, leading the pack.

"So?" Zack asked, shrugging as he continued to find the relevant pages.

"That book has been around much longer than Professor Cable has, Whip Boy," Tanya shot back.

"Hey would the psychic duo like to fill everyone in on what they mean or y'all just gonna keep talking in code?" Zack snapped.

"Powers can mutate, idiot!" Tanya shrieked. Zack dropped the book and went after her, shoving his finger into her face, ready for a showdown.

"That's it! What's your problem with me?"

"What's my problem? You've done nothing but think of yourself and what you want this entire time!" Tanya spat.

"This entire time? What? You've known me for three hours? Sorry you're too busy knowing everything!" Zack fired back, Aisha grabbing a hold of his arm, desperately trying to pull him off of the girl.

Trini held Tanya at bay as the two continued to yell at each other.

"Guys! Stop it!" Rocky yelled amidst the others shouting. Billy wandered over beside Isaac and looked at his map apathetically.

"Maybe we should split up," Billy suggested with a sigh. Isaac snickered and regarded the young man.

"It's not easy is it?" Isaac asked cryptically. Billy gave the creature a confused look but shook his head anyway.

"Feeling what everyone else is feeling," Isaac filled in the blank.

Billy laughed bitterly as the argument ensued.

"I'm our way around this place, baby! Don't call me useless!" Zack threatened.

"Don't call me baby, jack ass!" Tanya seethed, flailing her free arm while Trini remained locked on the other.

"Cut it out, Zack!" Trini warned.

"She started it!" the boy moaned.

"Both of you need to calm down, now!" Aisha scolded before dropping Zack's arm and smacking him across the face.

"What the hell?" Zack started before Aisha cut him off. "NO! Stay!" she directed, "Rocky, hold him."

Rocky nodded and grabbed Zack's arms in a painful hold behind his back. Trini followed suit as Tanya's right arm was freed.

"Both of you know why we're here, right?" Aisha asked calmly. Zack's eyes were suddenly forced on hers as she spoke.

"We need to put aside our differences and work together," she continued softly, scanning Tanya. Tanya understood intellectually what was happening, but Aisha's persuasion was overtaking her.

"You don't want to fight with each other," Aisha sang quietly, slowly making a circle around the two knights.

Zack shook his head vehemently, agreeing with every affirmation Aisha spoke. Tanya nodded in understanding.

Billy held up his hand to signal Aisha. The Taurun girl stopped as Rocky released Zack and Tanya's head fell.

"Thank you for that," Billy said. Aisha nodded happily, wandering over to Zack and rubbing his back.

"You deserved that," she told him flatly. Zack groaned as he stretched his arms and nodded solemnly.

"I know," he said.

"Well, this sheds some light," Trini said suddenly, picking up the fallen book and flipping through the pages.

"What now?" Billy asked painfully.

"Scorpio and Gemini aren't commonly allies," Trini said, reading from a passage, "It's unlikely the two will even be friends."

"How about that?" Tanya mumbled, grimacing in remembrance of their fight moments ago.

"The whole back section of the book is dedicated to the signs," Trini continued, "I don't know if we'll need it, but it's cool that it's there," she said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't discount anything Madeline gives us," Billy told them seriously, "Even she doesn't provide information as to why, the probability of it's importance is pretty good."

"Can we start over?" Aisha asked, scanning the empty island.

"We can certainly try," Billy said, regarding his map once more.

"Billy what do we need to do? Right now?" Trini asked, coming over to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get into the Fire Realm," he started, tracing the territories on the piece of paper with his finger.

"Madeline said our powers wouldn't work there," Aisha reminded them.

"She didn't say they wouldn't work, she said there was a block," Tanya corrected.

"Trini, can you get a reading of the three territories?" Billy asked her.

Trini nodded and closed her eyes, "Nothing is coming from Sagittarius," Trini began, "Wildlife and civilians in Aries and dwarves in Leo!" Trini's eyes shot open as she gasped.

"Dwarves?" Zack asked, unsure why Trini was panicking.

"There was this couple, on the ferry ride here…." Trini muttered, trying to recall the conversation.

"What is it?" Aisha asked anxiously.

"The couple told her something," Tanya said simply as they all waited for Trini to come up with the answer.

"That's all you got?" Zack jabbed, receiving a smack from Aisha. "Boy! Do you learn?" she chided, shaking her head.

"I'm not a mind reader, Zack," Tanya reminded him calmly.

"I'd tell you she's troubled, but I don't think you need my help for that," Billy chimed in.

"She said," Trini began again, tilting her head as if to force the memory to spill out, "She said King Felix used to hire Dwarves….."

"Why would someone hire a bunch of little people?" Zack asked.

"Dwarves build mines," Rocky said, everyone turning in surprise at the young man's comment.

"Say what?" Zack said.

"Yes! She said that's how it started before! Before the split, King Felix had hired a bunch of Dwarves to mine underground!" Trini gasped, exhausted from her recollection.

"Isaac, do you remember any of this?" Aisha asked her stoic companion.

The creature scratched his burly chin and paused a moment before answering, "Yes, I believe I do," he nodded, "Before the split, the king contracted at least half of the dwarf community to excavate the ground beneath the palace. Presumably to look for gold and jewels."

"What a greedy bastard," Aisha said with disdain.

"The man's the king and he hired laborers to find more trinkets?" Zack said, concurring with Aisha's disgust.

"But after the split, the grounds became barren. King Felix had used up all of the territory's resources. The Dwarves were dropped from their job and the mining stopped."

"Until the Prince came of age," Billy added as Isaac nodded.

"Yes. Prince Tommy undoubtedly resurrected the job once he took over."

"But if there isn't anything left to mine, then why are they still there?" Rocky asked.

"Unless they're no longer looking for jewels and gold," Tanya said with a worried glance to Trini.

Trini caught the look and nodded solemnly, "Dwarves make pretty sturdy tunnels," she said, trailing off knowingly.

"Building tunnels underground would certainly keep the Fire Realm undetected," Billy added.

"And it would definitely let them come and go faster," Aisha said with a shake of her head, shooting Isaac a sad glance.

"You don't think that's how the Panthera managed to get to Taurun Plains do you?" Zack asked her quietly.

Aisha gave him a shrug and a sad smile, the two knowing full well Zack's guess was true.

"They'd still have to cross over the waters surrounding Cancer Island," Tanya refuted.

"Yeah, but they could have entrance points everywhere," Trini reminded her.

"Do you think there's one here?" Rocky asked, suddenly scanning the area as if to spot one immediately.

"Trini, can you see what's happening underground?" Billy checked in.

Trini stood silent for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't read anything. That must be where the blockage is coming from," she told him apologetically.

"What would cause that kind of barrier?" Aisha asked.

"The Dwarves?" Zack guessed.

"Dwarves are more practically skilled," Isaac explained, "They have no magic."

"There's an endless count of creatures that could do this," Trini sighed, referring back to the book Madeline had given them.

"Not to mention hybrids and mutated creatures that probably aren't even listed," Billy added.

"Does the book say anything about that type of ability?" Aisha asked.

"Man!" Zack fumed suddenly, pacing back and forth, "Just when we think we're on the right track…something else comes up _again!"_

"Zachary, I don't think your mentor ever expected this to be easy," Isaac told him calmly, sympathizing with the young man's frustration for once.

"Yeah, Zack," Aisha started, wrapping a consoling arm around him, "I mean, Madeline may not have told us everything, but look at everything we've figured out on our own!" she chirped.

Zack gave her a pathetic smile and shrugged, "I guess so," he mumbled. Aisha giggled and planted a friendly peck upon his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "You're cute when you're upset," she told him coyly.

Isaac thought to break them apart but then dismissed the moment with a shake of his head.

"Billy, what should we do? Realistically?" Tanya asked.

"Power Negation," Trini spoke up as the group turned to her, "Ability to cancel the powers of others," she said, looking up at the group with chagrin.

"We're looking for knights in the Fire Realm, which means they're men, and probably part of the prince's regime," Tanya reminded them.

"So who we're trying to find doesn't want us to find them?" Aisha clarified.

"Most likely," Billy answered.

"Power sensing," Trini continued reading from the book, "The ability to sense or recognize the powers of others."

"Madeline has that in spades," Tanya quipped.

"Of course she does, she's an Orph. But look where the entry falls," Billy said impatiently, turning the book in Trini's hands toward Tanya. "Under Power Negation. It's a subdivision," he told her.

Tanya nodded, understanding the detail she'd missed, for once.

"The entries in this book are organized by each known power and it's possible tangential powers," Billy explained further.

"He means powers and other powers that can come from having that main one," Trini translated.

Aisha, Rocky and Zack nodded quickly, silently thanking Trini for decoding Billy's angular speech.

"Whoever is causing the block, knows about the prophecy," Billy told them seriously.

"Who else would know about it?" Aisha asked.

"Someone who was around when it was put into effect," Tanya surmised.

"The Prince," Isaac said.

"Whoa," Rocky breathed.

"No way," Zack muttered.

"And I doubt he's alone," Billy warned.

_Arien Dessert, Fire Realm_

The giant ram came barreling toward him, barely grazing his side as he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Jason!" Adam yelled, brushing the debris off of him.

The ram came to a stop and spun around to face the young man. Adam watched with annoyed eyes as the ram slowly stood on two legs; the hooves morphing into feet, the coarse hair of the creature slowly disappearing out of sight and becoming skin, and finally the protruding horns sinking into nothing and transforming into a human head.

"I'll never get used to that," Adam told his friend who smiled devilishly. "You're just jealous," Jason quipped.

"I can still run faster than you, even when you're on four legs," Adam shot back.

As their laughter subsided, Jason stopped and laid a firm hand on Adam's shoulder. "Talk to me, bro. What's up?"

Adam smiled and gave Jason a confused look. "About what?"

"Something's up with you," Jason told him, wagging a knowing finger in his face. "I mean, you're usually the mellowest one, but you're like, _really_ mellow lately."

"Just got a lot on my mind, that's all," Adam lied.

"Tommy's left the reservation, huh?" Jason joked. Adam tried to smile, but his true feelings peeked through.

"Listen, Adam," Jason said, "I know it's hard to see his vision, but you gotta trust he knows what he's doing."

Adam nodded, though he still didn't agree. "We were all kids when the split happened, man. Infants," Jason reminded him. "Our fathers knew what was best for Zodiaca, and now it's our turn."

"Fuel the flame," Adam feigned the empowered motto of their realm, holding his fist in the air unconvincingly.

"Fuel the flame!" Jason echoed with greater gusto. "Come on, let's call ahead for the Arachnoids to meet us at the crossing point," he instructed, giving his friend a playful shove.

"Jason," Adam called out to him, before the boy in red spun around. "I have to tell you something."

"I knew it!" Jason laughed, "Shoot."

"I saw something…someone," Adam began slowly.

Jason gave Adam a confused look and crossed his arms impatiently. "Okay…" Jason trailed off.

"I saw a more than one, actually…"

"Adam, get to the point."

Adam swallowed with difficulty as he struggled to find his words. He had a feeling Jason wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Well, technically I didn't see them, Dante did; before he was crushed," Adam said softy, "a group of men and women that disappeared into thin air."

"What?" Jason asked confusedly.

"Two men, cloaked; with another guy, two women and a Minotaur," Adam repeated.

"Where did you see them?" Jason asked intolerantly, not understanding why Adam was seemingly wasting his time.

"In Capricorn, during my watch with Dante," Adam told him.

"Was this before or after the giant encounter?" Jason asked, referring to the story Adam had recounted for him, leaving out any of this detail before.

"Before," Adam explained, "Dante said he watched the group hold hands and vanish."

"The cloaked men, what did they look like?" Jason asked him seriously.

"He couldn't tell, but I found this," Adam said, revealing a silver-disked belt from beneath his robe.

Jason took the accessory and stared at it angrily. It was an Orph artifact, belts worn by apprentices like an amulet…._knights._

"How long?" Jason asked coldly.

"What?" Adam misunderstood, "I made Dante lead me there…after the rockslide…I found it on the ground…"

"How long ago did all this happen? How long were you going to keep this to yourself?" Jason growled, shoving Adam back with each interrogation.

Adam held his hands up defensively, flinching as Jason continued to spit and yell in his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't think—"

"You're damn right you didn't think! Adam do you know what this means? Do you have any idea what will happen if there are other knights out there?"

"Other people with powers like ours?" Adam asked more rhetorically than to Jason.

"Yes! With powers like ours! _Powers yet unknown to light_!" Jason shouted some more, "We've got to get back to the royal grounds," he finished hurriedly.

"What are you—"

Jason stopped abruptly and spun around to face the yellow clad boy once more. "I'm sorry," Jason said as Adam's eyes widened in terror.

Jason's shape shifted once more into the mighty ram he'd seen before and bucked back, huffing and growling before charging straight for him. Despite his speed, Adam had been in too much shock to get away as one of Jason's twisted horns jutted deep into his side, sending him to the ground with a thud.

_**AN: Oh man! Wow. So we meet Jason, finally. And a brief but second appearance by Adam. What's going on with our crew on Cancer Island? What will happen next? Please review! Until then, catch ya on the flipside!**_


	15. Bits and Pieces

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: The storylines are about to collide, y'all. What happens next? Find out below! Please Read and Review! Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bits and Pieces**_

_Underground Hatch Post, Arien Dessert, Fire Realm_

"Jax!"

The dwarf grumbled and waddled his way to the hatch door, propping the peephole open to identify the voice.

"Welcome, Mr. Scott," Jax said as he escorted Jason down into the tunnel. The young man brushed past him and continued down the small structure.

"Where is Mr. Park?" Jax asked as his short legs ran at twice the speed to keep up.

"I need to call the Vultura, we're bringing him as a prisoner," Jason said curtly.

"A prisoner? But Mr. Park is a—"

"Go back to your post, Jax," Jason sneered as the diminutive man flinched and nodded quietly. "I know what I'm doing."

Jason turned back around and continued on down the tunnel, seething as he thought about how he'd have to explain everything to Tommy.

_Royal Leonian Palace, Fire Realm_

"I haven't seen the sun in ages," Tommy said to himself, looking around at the remains of the once glorious palace he called home. He'd confined himself to his underground lair and tunneled work ways for some time, as it served multiple purposes.

One, the Panthera and other Fire Realm sympathizers could conduct business without being seen. And two, the limited space and proximity of the underground made a perfect conduit for Tommy's ability.

He knew he'd find them. His father had been preparing him for this day up until his death. At first, the late King had dismissed his ex-wife's warning as nothing more than silly witchcraft. That is, until King Felix experienced the phenomenon with his own eyes.

The young prince had befriended two remaining families within the Fire Realm; two boys from the corresponding Fire territories. They were playing an innocent, childish game out in the once lush field before the palace.

The King had been watching them from his balcony, happy to see such promising young men. Then Tommy started losing, to which the King was ready to yell from his perch before the most terrifying thing happened.

Adam, the young Sagittarius, started running. A break neck speed the King had never seen, and was quickly outwearing his two companions. The king stood amazed as Jason, the other boy from Aries, started to grow in size; his body hunching over onto all fours, his hands and feet mutating into hooves, skin becoming coarse fur and his head sprouting horns.

The king was rendered speechless as he stole a quick glance to his son, who stood calmly but ferociously as Adam's sprinting body came to an abrupt halt, sending the young boy to the ground. Felix's eyes widened as Tommy then focused on Jason, whose transformed figure had receded back into a more human shape.

Tommy smiled gleefully as his friends stood up awkwardly then resumed their game, only to have Adam pick up speed once again and Jason transform.

The boys' game continued like this for another minute or so, before the King finally intervened. The three boys were escorted back inside, where a younger General Halo stood guard as Felix interrogated them.

Tommy's father demanded an explanation for what he'd witnessed, his mind reeling with the possibility that the prophecy was coming true.

The boys kept their shared knowledge to themselves as they grew, practicing and honing their abilities every chance they got. Researching and studying the different Astrological signs and their counterparts, understanding what each of their abilities meant for them, reciting the prophecy over and over and harboring a silent promise to deny that edict's fulfillment.

Tommy was initially nonplussed about his skill, finding Jason's shape-shifting ability more tangible and therefore greater. But the young man eventually came to understand his ability to be the greatest one available: the instantaneous talent to prohibit another from using their gift.

He was certain the two girls he'd captured were knights, though they themselves did not seem aware of that fact. He thanked himself for keeping them underground during the imprisonment. If his hunch was right, they'd be powerless to do anything about it.

"This better be important," he told the giant cat.

"Sire, Mr. Scott has just called for the Arachnoids to bring him over. Lieutenant Gheera is escorting him," Halo said with a bow.

"You couldn't have told me this downstairs?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"No, sir. I'm afraid there's more. Jax the dwarf at the Aries-Taurus point has also signaled for the Vultura."

"Why are the Vultura needed there?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm not sure, your highness. I thought it strange as well," Halo growled.

"Where are the Vultura right now?"

"Last seen in Scorpio Bay, sire."

"Octavius hoarding all my workers, again," Tommy muttered, as he began pacing back and forth.

"Bring me a status report. I want updates on everyone. Find out why the Vultura are flying to Aries. And have someone notify me when Jason arrives."

General Halo bowed as Tommy turned to descend the stairs. "Sire," Halo called out.

"Yes?"

"Where shall I find you?"

"I'll be in the main chamber. I'm still deciding what to do with our guests," Tommy said with a wicked smile.

_Cancer Island, Water Realm_

"Trini, Rocky and I will go west," Billy said, indicating his directions.

"Are you sure putting us together is the best idea?" Zack asked, motioning between him and Tanya.

"I'm trying to split the difference based on our abilities, Zack," Billy reasoned. "Tanya and I both have a more cerebrally localized ability, we may cancel each other out."

"I agree with him," Tanya said with a nod.

"Perhaps you should all stay together," Isaac reckoned.

"We'll cover more ground this way," Billy explained.

"And it'll look less suspicious," Aisha told him. Isaac shrugged in defeat as the two groups prepared to diverge.

"Trini, could we get a reading before we take off," Billy asked as Trini nodded.

"Vultura!" Trini gasped.

"What?" Billy asked, horrified.

"Where?" Zack echoed.

"In Aries. They're dragging something. A man! They're carrying off a man!"

"What are the Vultura doing with an Aries man?"

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, he seems to be," Trini said, tearing herself away from her vision before looking back to the group.

"What should we do now?" Aisha asked.

"Should we still head for the desert?" Rocky wondered.

"Something's not right," Tanya dispelled as she wandered away from the deciding cluster.

Isaac watched the girl for a moment before scanning the area around them, hoping to see what the girl was sensing.

"If there are Vultura in Aries—" Zack started.

"They were flying away, but still," Trini cut in.

"That still doesn't answer what they were doing there," Billy said.

"Maybe we should stick together after all," Aisha offered.

"Wait a minute," Trini mumbled, turning around to face west.

Billy followed her momentarily before drifting back to console the remaining knights.

"Look, we've wasted too much time already. We know who were after and we know what we need to do," he stated impatiently.

"You've said two names, dude," Zack snapped back.

"Not to mention a host of other things that I can't even remember," Aisha added.

"Maybe I should go back to Capric—"

"No, Rocky! We need you. We need everyone," Billy sighed. "Okay, maybe we should stay together."

"Yeah, staying together is a good idea," Tanya said, hurrying back to the group as they turned to regard her.

"Tanya, what's wrong? Why are you worried?" Billy asked, tuning in to her current state.

"Guys, there's a band of Panthera on two Arachnoids, they're docking at the far end of the island."

"Say what?" Zack asked in disbelief. "Octavius uses those things, they're from Scorpio Bay."

"Well, they're here now, and the Panthera are on them, not Octavius," Trini refuted.

"Why are the Panthera here?" Aisha gasped.

"They don't know we're here," Isaac said suddenly, the gang turning to face him.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"Not yet," Tanya added. "We need to decide where we're going, and fast."

"Fine. Let's do this together. Trini, keep your eye on the Panthera, everyone, look out for any wandering eyes," Billy instructed.

Trini kept looking back as she watched the Panthera approach the shore as the rest of the group confirmed the area was clear.

"All right, grab hands," Billy said again. "Zack, take us to the Virgonian Forest."

"You got it, Billy man," Zack said with a nod, squeezing the hands of his companions before they all crackled in a beam of energy and were gone.

"What was that?" General Halo said from afar as the Arachnoids dropped him off.

"I couldn't tell, sir. It looked like a lightning cloud," one soldier said.

"Let's get going. We'll take the tunnel from Taurus into Aries. Once we've made communication with Jax, I want to circle back North past Scorpio Bay. We should make it by the evening."

"Where should the Arachnoids pick us up after Scorpio, sir?"

"No where. We'll take the shortcut through the Virgonian Forest into Leo."

_Scorpio Bay, Water Realm_

"Oi! Watch it, you overgrown vermin," Izzy shrieked as the large rat aggressively pushed her in front of him.

"Where do I get to go now?" Izzy asked bitingly.

"Octavius doesn't need you anymore," the rodent said.

"Well, old Octo is certainly getting braver by the minute, isn't he?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Rodentia servant pulled her back.

"I know what's going on. Those stupid cats are here all the time, checking up on him. Guess Octavius doesn't feel like he needs the Fire Realm's protection anymore huh?" Izzy smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about, little girl."

"Oh no? Someone pays you for protection in exchange for the use of your disgusting henchmen and you suddenly start double dealing? Making your own profits that the prince never sees?" Izzy baited.

The Rodent stared her down, daring her to continue. "Octavius is loyal to the Fire Realm."

Izzy snickered as the rat pushed her forward once again, leading them down the hall.

"I wonder what Octavius is offering the Panthera?" Izzy dared once more. "I mean, they've released you, the Arachnoids, and the Vultura…"

"Shut up and keep walking," the rat snapped.

Izzy smiled accordingly as the giant rat led her out into the murky air.

_**AN: Oh boy. So we got a sample platter of current events. What happens next? Find out next time! Please Review! Catch ya on the flipside!**_


	16. Side Issues

_**Knights of Zodiaca **_

_**AN: I can only hope people are still interested in this story. Sorry folks, I have no excuse. Here's the latest. I hope for more regular updates once again. I can't apologize enough for the delay. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Side Issues**_

_Virgonian Forest, Earth Realm_

Zack cackled as the group hit the ground with a thump. Shrieks emitted from all three women as Rocky and Billy massaged their sore spots. Isaac was doubled over, trying to regain his balance.

"That was awesome!" Zack laughed as Tanya shot him a dirty look.

"I guess we're lucky you talk so smooth. Cause your ride is a little bumpy!" the Geminian retorted.

"Wow. This is the Virgonian Forest?" Rocky asked wide eyed.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Zack admitted. He had spent many a childhood roaming these woods, running from trouble. The forest's close proximity to his home had been the perfect place to wreak havoc.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Billy instructed, once he had soothed his bruised posterior. The boy in blue dropped to his knees and began rummaging through his duffel bag, assessing their provisions.

"I want everybody to keep their objects with them from now on," Billy continued, handing off the scale, the mirror and the daggers to each woman, respectively.

Rocky knocked against his helmet in silent affirmation as Zack nodded, patting his wound whip against his thigh.

"Zack," Billy directed to the Scorpion youth, "Open the handbook to chapter five, read what it says about Virgo's indigenous creatures."

Zack nodded before flipping through the pages. Billy then turned his attention to the girls.

"Tanya, scan the area, see if you can't get a reading on anything," he instructed as the girl nodded and sprinted ahead of the group, "Aisha, will you help calibrate the scale while Trini gives us an update on what she sees?"

"Got it," Trini and Aisha said with a smile.

"Rocky and Isaac, I'd like to ask the two of you to stand guard, be the muscle should we encounter anything suddenly."

Isaac and Rocky both nodded obediently and proceeded to spread out and assume their positions.

"What are you gonna do?" Zack asked as he continued leafing through the handbook.

"I am going to call Madeline. She probably read the Panthera's presence on Cancer Island while we were teleporting. Just checking in."

"Damn those Leonians are sneaky. Don't they ever do anything above ground?" Trini muttered to herself as Aisha snickered.

"You can't get a reading down there, so stop trying, girl!" Aisha gently admonished.

"There's so much here," Tanya whispered to no one. She had ventured a few meters from the pack, trying to find anything that would give them a clue to anything. The Virgonian Forest was massive, and before Zack would research something, Tanya was sure she could find some random object to inspect. But alas, the forest was covered in much. Unfathomably tall trees crowded the path; a dense green canopy blocked the sky and an endless spread of debris littered the ground. Tanya heaved a sigh as her face fell to the depths of the forest floor beneath her when suddenly, she noticed something strange.

"Footprints?" She gasped.

"Anything accumulated, Zach?" Billy asked as he depressed the communicator's buttons once more. His fifth attempt in ten minutes trying to reach Madeline, but nothing.

"Well I can tell you one creature off the top of my head; Harpies," Zack said with a familiar shudder.

Billy looked inquisitively at his friend, "Harpies?"

Zack shook his head in disgust, "The handbook describes 'em as _venomous, temperamental and airborne_, but that ain't all they are. Those bitches are _bitches_!"

"What are they?" Billy asked further.

"They sky patrol the swamp from here to Scorpio bay. I haven't seen one since I was a kid, so who knows if they even still around….they're like the Vultura, only women. And they don't have feathers really….more like scales."

"See a harpy, run for your life; got it," Billy said to himself, "What else?"

"Let's see," Zack continued, referring back to the book, "We got ogres; basically your foot soldiers in cahoots with the harpies. Harpies control the sky, ogres control the ground. Says they're _solitary creatures but fearsome. Rare but documented companions to men, non magical,_ blah, blah, blah."

Billy rolled his eyes at Zack's dismissal, "Okay, good to know, what else?"

"We got gnomes, trolls, elves, and cypressine," Zack concluded, looking up at Billy.

"Cypressine? What are those?"

"_Tree people. Non magical with the exception of becoming inanimate at will."_

"Really?" Billy wondered amazedly. "Are they part of the tree or do they inhabit the trees?"

Zack shrugged and tossed the book to his side. "It just says tree people, Billy-man."

"Well, whatever they are, Tanya'll find them," Billy assured himself, suddenly acutely aware of the foliage surrounding them, "I'm going to try Madeline again. I hope the girls come back soon."

"Scale's all set," Aisha said proudly, holding the miniature object up to Trini's face.

"Great," said flippantly, focusing on her assigned task, "Air Realm's abnormally slow right now, umm…..Pisces is quiet, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Cancer, Taurus…."

"Aries, Scorpio and Virgo?" Aisha finished her thought.

"We're in Virgo. And there's no activity besides us it seems. A few natives but nothing out of the ordinary. Aries is nothing. I can't read anything from Aries either. Scorpio there's….AISHA!"

Aisha snapped her head to face Trini. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's a squim! A squim paddling toward us from Scorpio bay! We've got to get back to Billy!"

"Let's go!"

"I don't understand why Madeline isn't answering. We aren't close enough to Leo for it to be dangerous yet. Once we hit the southern pike of the forest, I'll shut it off. Professor! Where are you?" Billy pleaded with himself, pacing back and forth as he once again attempted to reach the older woman.

Zack stood up abruptly as Tanya, Trini and Aisha came sprinting back toward them.

"The girls!" Zack said, "Rocky, Isaac, come quick!"

Billy stood up as well, worry plaguing his face as Trini and Tanya began bombarding him with their recent findings.

"There are footprints everywhere!"

"I saw a girl, Billy. A squim!"

"The trees were scratched and bark was peeled away."

"She was swimming toward us."

"A fight or an attack. Something happened here."

"She was being released by a giant rat."

"Branches were bent and there was blood."

"She still had shackles on her wrists."

"Fur and slime and blood. Not all of the blood looked human."

"The rat wasn't chasing her."

"Like an ogre or a troll."

"He just watched her."

"A Panthera attack."

"I think he released her."

"Why would the Panthera attack an ogre?"

"Why would the rat let her go?"

"Who else's blood was it?"

"Who is she?"

"STOP!" Billy howled. The girls snapped their mouths shut as an eerie silence fell on the group for a moment. The wind picked up for a second, sending an ominous chill through the air. Billy's scream echoed, rustling the leaves of the trees above them.

"Billy, the Panthera were here. A few days at most," Tanya started up again.

"Hold on," Billy started before Trini resumed her tirade.

"Billy, the girl can't be more than a few yards from here. We need to find her!"

"I need to process all this information," Billy sighed, rubbing his temples in an effort to sort out both stories.

"Isaac and I can head north to the swamp line, see if we find anything," Rocky offered.

Zack nodded the go ahead in Billy's stead, sending the two brawny men on their way.

"Girls, one at a time. Give my main brain some air!" Zack requested.

"Sorry," Trini said stubbornly as Tanya nodded quietly.

"Now," Billy began, taking his time, "Tanya, what were you saying?"

"There was blood everywhere. Dried blood a couple of meters west. There was an attack. Ogre slime and human blood all across the ground. It looks like they dragged the bodies."

Billy shuddered at the image in his mind. "What does that mean for us? Trini?"

Trini was caught off guard. "Uh, there was nothing in Virgonian Forest when I was assessing everything. Just the squim approaching the swamp line."

"Squim? Did you say squim?" Billy asked suddenly intrigued. "You said you saw a girl swimming toward us."

"I said a girl, yes. I also said a squim. You obviously didn't hear that part," Trini snapped.

"Where is she? Can you get a fix on her location?" Billy pleaded, spinning around and running toward the swamp.

"Billy!" Trini called after him, starting after him.

"Billy, wait! There's more! There was hair and fur and broken glass!" Tanya yelled out, following her frantic companions.

Zack and Aisha gathered Billy's duffel bag and began running toward the rest of the group, unsure as to what had just happened.

A shriek was heard in the distance, a cry from the sky and a low rumble as slowly, a pair of yellow tinged slits appeared from one lone redwood, searing into the backs of the six young adults who were running toward the swamp.

_Underground, Leonian Mines, Fire Realm_

Katherine blinked as she saw light for the first times in days. She was weak, the scars from her wounds still hurting, though not a single one reopened. She watched hazily as two Panthera guards escorted someone down the hall. He first thought was Kimberly, and had she the ability to do so in the moment, would have screamed. Instead, she watched with teary eyes as the cats dragged the body into another cell. Her eyes widened for a moment when she realized the prisoner was new, and a man. Given the gender solidarity of the Fire Realm, Katherine was terrified to think what this man must have done to be locked away as she was. She studied his face as long as she could before the soldiers marched back toward the entrance and shut the door behind them, leaving her in darkness once again.

_Royal Leonian Palace, Fire Realm_

Tommy had been pacing for what seemed like hours, though only a few minutes. Jason wondered and worried as his best friend and leader had not said a word since he arrived with the Vultura, dropping a weakened Adam Park's body to the ground and directing the remaining Panthera to escort him to the jail.

Would Tommy blame him somehow for Adam's turnaround? Surely Adam's failure was no indication of how Jason felt. Jason had been beside Tommy since they were children.

That's when Jason released a sigh. Tommy had finally stopped pacing and turned to face him directly. With a simple nod turned aggressive hug, the king-to-be shook his companion ferociously before stepping back and sighing.

"Thank you," Tommy said simply, "Thank you for your loyalty."

Jason nodded. "Fuel the flame."

"Fuel the flame."

_The Swamp, between Scorpio Bay and the Virgonian Forest, Earth Realm_

The six barreled toward the edge of the forest, hoping to cut the paddling squim off at the pass as the wind began to pick up speed.

"Something's wrong, Billy!" Tanya shouted over the wind.

"We've got to find her!" Billy shouted back.

"What's going on?" Aisha screamed.

"Do you see anything?" Zack asked.

"Billy! Wait!" Trini shouted, still running toward her friend.

"Look! Over there!" Rocky called out, signaling Isaac to help him. The burly minotaur came racing to Rocky's side, just in time to grab the petite women's frame from out of the muck.

"Billy!" Rocky yelled, "I think we found her!"

"You found her!" Billy called out, racing even faster toward them.

"Billy, something's wrong!" Tanya shouted again.

"Of course something's wrong, Tanya! That's why we're here!" Billy called back, rushing to Rocky and Isaac's side to help them with the girl.

The remaining knights finally found their way to the other three, surrounding the small squim as she lay lifeless on the edge of the swamp.

"Izzy!" Billy moaned, his hopeful recognition now a reality. She had to be alright, she just had to be.

"Izzy! It's me! It's Billy! Wake up, please! Wake up, Izzy!" He cried as he shook her limp body by the shoulders.

"Who is Izzy?" Aisha asked, peeking over Zack's shoulder.

"The squim that was kidnapped in the Air Realm," Zack informed her.

"A friend of Billy's," Trini added.

Shrieks from above sounded once more, this time audible to everyone. Zack was the first to look up and register their presence. His eyes twitched uncomfortably as he imagined the source.

"What was that?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"I got a bad feeling about all this noise we're making," Zack said, still scanning the sky.

Tanya disregarded the sound for a moment, looking around, sensing something about the spot they occupied.

"Trini, check our location now," Tanya directed. Trini gave her a quizzical look.

"But, if this is Izzy, shouldn't we—"

"Now, Trini!" Tanya ordered. Trini gulped and nodded.

"Oh god! They're right above us! Harpies!" Trini screamed.

"What?" the collective group looked at Trini with panic.

"And Panthera! Panthera are in Scorpio harbor! They're headed this way! One is carrying something!"

"Are they swimming?" Aisha asked, Trini nodded.

Billy shook his head furiously. He didn't want to deal with anything else right now. He just wanted to get back to Cancer Island and have Madeline look after Izzy.

"Zack, can you teleport me and Izzy back to Cancer Island?" Billy asked pathetically, "I really need Professor Cable to look at her. She doesn't look good."

"Billy, no! Stop!" Trini yelled out as she continued to investigate, "The Panthera are getting closer. And so are the harpies! The harpies are circling above us!"

"Guys, we need to get out of here, fast!" Zack said emphatically.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Aisha asked, scared.

"The harpies haven't touched down in some time," Tanya informed them, "But that doesn't mean they won't try."

"I can take two of you on my back, we can head south, back into the forest," Rocky suggested.

"Good thinking. Rocky," Zack said, thinking fast. "Tanya and Trini will go with you. Aisha and I will go with Isaac. I'll teleport Billy and Izzy back to Cancer."

"You can't!" Trini called out, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Why not?" Billy asked incredulously, holding onto Izzy's body tightly.

"The Panthera are carrying Madeline! They've got Madeline!"


	17. Show and Tell

_**Knights of Zodiaca**_

_**AN: This is a long chapter, sorry for the delay. Hope this keeps you all satisfied. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Show and Tell**_

_Underground, Leonian Mines, Fire Realm_

The man blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes and winced as he now became conscious of the large gash in his side. Holding his stomach in pain, he sat up quickly before collapsing right back into the wall.

_Royal Leonian Chamber, Fire Realm_

"The Panthera have abducted an Orph from Cancer Island. General Halo is on his way with her and his men," Jason informed Tommy.

The golden clad man was pacing slowly before Jason had spoke. At his friend's words he stopped and stared him down. "What was her business?"

Jason gave his friend a smirk, "She seems to have been hoarding a reasonable collection of Knight paraphernalia in an underwater chamber. Halo's report did not state whether or not she's had any direct contact with them. They've been instructed to collect anything of use."

Tommy snickered. "The Orph's name?"

"Undisclosed, she wouldn't give them any information."

Tommy resumed pacing. "What are the reports? What is the status of Scorpio Bay? Octavius has been hiding."

"Halo did not meet with Octavius this last trip through Scorpio Bay. Jax met with the Arien Hogget leader, Bo, to discuss the re-apprehension of Capricorn due to our…_setback_. We have Centaurian soldiers from Sagittarius to help as well, and the Rodentia have been sent to infiltrate Pisces and the rest of Cancer."

Tommy nodded accordingly. The Fire Realm's domination was taking shape, despite the number of kinks that had worked their way in. The Panthera had conquered the Taurun Plains, a huge mass of coed settlement, forcing the few who were not massacred, to retreat to other smaller territories.

Capricorn would be easy to retrieve again; Adam's treacherous, delayed omission regarding a possibly band of Knights hadn't derailed them completely. And with all the various henchmen provided by Octavius, they had more than enough men to obtain the rest of the surrounding properties.

The only realm that concerned Tommy, was the Air Realm. Yes, he'd convinced himself that they were nothing more than three small villages of women. But in reality, they were a heavenly fortress of advanced technology, resting high above his lowly earthbound dimension.

Of course, he'd never admit his apprehension, and Octavius had gotten lucky with the Vultura because no one had seen it coming. But now all of Zodiaca was aware of the Fire Realm's plan, and he'd have to be sneakier this time.

"The Virgonian Forest?" Tommy posed, "What potential allies can we recruit?"

Jason checked his ledger, full of company reports and previously sealed notes that had been carried underground from various look-out points.

"The Harpies are airborne couriers that guard the swamps, but they're primarily female. They're a temperamental bunch who, despite their nativity, have no alliance with any territory."

Tommy considered the option before shaking his head, "What else?"

"The Ogres sir, are both a potential service and threat. General Halo reported having killed one at the time the two women were apprehended and brought here. Now, if I could assign myself to go and speak with another one; pass off the Panthera's actions as misdirected or self defense. Or, the fallen creature could be made an example of."

Tommy nodded, musing at his bet friend's strategy. "Any outside influence available?"

"There are trolls and giants in Capricorn sir, but they're not terribly inconscpicous and are probably best used for later come resurrection."

"Agreed. The Virgonian Forest remains neutral until we can summon the Rodentia back from the North," Tommy instructed, finally taking a seat on his father's old throne.

"Tommy, what about the Air Realm?" Jason asked after a moment, taking his own seat on the ground beside his friend.

"We can't just obliterate it," Jason added, seeing as eliminating the bulk of the female population would negate the Fire Realm's future lineage. The irony that the Fire Realm's ultimate control of Zodiaca would rest in the preservation of select females was incorrigible.

"I'm working on it," Tommy said with a sigh. Sometimes, very rarely and only to himself, Tommy wondered if total domination was worth it. And though he had seen his mother's disregard for the King's power, emasculating his father as not only Zodiaca's ruler _but as a man_, he sometimes wondered if the prophecy held validity.

The scroll prophesized a reunion, promising harmony and peace amongst all those who inhabited Zodiaca. But Tommy had personally seen to it that half the world's inhabitants be destroyed. He muttered the prophecy to himself, receiving a puzzled look from his advisor.

"Tommy, you okay?" Jason asked.

_Find the sun_

_direct its heart_

_to northern star_

_or circle falls apart_

Tommy only understood the final line. The circle being Zodiaca as a whole, would crumble under the Fire Realm's regime if the fated reunion did not occur. That was how he'd grown to understand the edict and that's what he'd been fighting to overthrow since childhood.

The rest of the passage was complete rubbish, for he comprehended none of the poem's cryptic language. Then, a wild thought flittered through his mind as he recalled another verse.

_The last must be the first,_

_twenty five his mission 'ceive,_

_a diplomat of Piscean birth,_

_his first task, to believe. _

Tommy's eyes widened as the dreaded verse echoed in his head. He jumped from his inherited seat and raced down the hall, Jason on his heels.

"Tommy? What's going on?" The Arien man called out.

Tommy's figure stopped and turned to face his counsel. "Find me William Cranston."

_Deep Virgonian Forest, Earth Realm_

"Billy! She's waking up!" Rocky called out. Billy, who'd been frantically heaving in a corner of the forest floor for the past hour finally stood and ran toward his fallen friend.

"Izzy?" He called out as he shoved Rocky out the way. The young Squim's eyes fluttered for a moment, recognizing the noise in her head as voices.

"Billy?" she whispered. She was still alive, but weak beyond repair.

"We've got to get her help!" Billy cried, looking up at his traveling troupe of mismanaged superheroes.

"Can any of us heal people?" Zack quipped bitterly as Aisha shook her head.

"I can," Izzy squeaked out with a painful giggle.

Billy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Shut…up…" Aisha gapsed in amazement.

"You're a….knight?" Billy wondered.

"Not a..." Izzy choked out, "Madeline's…"

"Madeline?" Billy repeated.

"What's she saying?" Aisha pleaded.

"She's fading, Billy," said Rocky nervously, crouching down once more to aide the girl.

"We need to get her to a safer spot," Isaac commented.

"The Panthera are getting closer," Trini warned without prompting.

"Rocky, can you carry Izzy?" Zack asked, stepping up to lead as Billy remained temporarily incapacitated. "Isaac, head up the back behind Rocky."

The orange knight and Minotaur both nodded accordingly as Zack then directed his attention to the trio of women.

"Aisha, help to lead Billy. Tanya, once we get Izzy to a safer spot, we may need your helping figuring out what's wrong with her. And Trini, could you guide us someplace for the time being?"

The girls moved about to their respective locations, Aisha handling Billy gingerly as she rested his arm over her shoulder. Tanya took Trini's scales and held them out before her as an acting compass while Zack led the charge, seeking out a feasible shelter amidst the sprawling forest.

A shriek cracked from the sky, the crowd stopped and looked up, scanning the air.

"Harpies," Trini whispered.

"They're still above us," breathed Zack, shaking his head in disappointment. "If we don't find shelter soon, they're gonna find a break in the trees and then they're gonna find _us._"

"You speak as if you know something of these creatures," Isaac mused.

"Running from the law, everywhere you go," Tanya quipped.

Zack snickered as the group resumed their trek. "Somebody's gotta let us crash," the Black knight huffed after another minute or so.

"In this glorified tree house? We'll be lucky if we find _people_," said Tanya.

"What are we going to do about Madeline?" Aisha asked, still bracing Billy over her shoulder.

"Trini said the Panthera have her," Rocky reminded.

"We need to get Izzy….safe…" Billy muttered pathetically, shaking his head. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Consuming the groups fears and frustrations, in addition to having led them all this far was beginning to take its toll on the blue knight.

The deafening shriek grew louder as all the knights dropped to the ground, protecting their ears as they frantically looked around.

"The harpies! They're breaking through the canopy!" Aisha screamed.

"Get the scale! Check the scale!" Tanya shouted over the noise.

"Forget the scale! We know we're in trouble!" Zack shouted back.

"Guys, I'm getting a lot of disturbances throughout," Trini added.

"We can't worry about that now, we need to get out of here!" Aisha directed.

A subtle wind blew through the trees above, as the shrieking came to a head, colliding with a different roar. The knights and their companions cowered at the sound as heavy thumps of flapping wings beat against the leaves above them. The wind picked up, sending chills throughout the forest. Creatures formerly hidden suddenly came rushing toward them, a stampede of frenzied bodies all searching for a safer camouflage.

"The Vultura!" Trini sighed, "The Vultura are attacking the Harpies!"

"They're not after us?" Zack asked in hopeful recognition.

"General! That must be them!" a feline soldier cried out suddenly.

"Panthera!" Rocky called to the group.

"They've seen us!"

"They have Madeline! We should stay!"

"And fight them? Are you nuts?"

"We have to get Madeline!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"And go where?"

"That's it," Zack said as he stopped in his tracks and grabbed at his hip, unveiling the whip at his side.

"What are you doing?" Aisha yelled back to him.

"Time to see if all this mumbo jumbo really works," Zack muttered as he took off toward the giant cats.

"Zack!" Aisha cried.

"I'll help him," Rocky offered, handing Izzy off to Issac as he barreled toward the black knight.

"Rocky! Come back!" Tanya called out, "Damn it!"

General Halo led the charge as Rocky and Zack raced toward them, a dozen Panthera soldiers against the two knights. Isaac kept his hold of the young Squim as Aisha, Billy, Tanya and Trini all watched in dread from a distance.

"I'm going too," Tanya said suddenly, reaching for her daggers.

"Tanya, wait!" Trini called out.

"I don't like their odds," Tanya snapped as she hurried off toward the fight.

But Tanya never made it to the fight. As the first Panthera solider reared back, Zack unhitched his weapon, ready to snap the leather cord back and take a mighty swing. But the wind picked up, driving a fallen branch into the gut of the cat. Zack backed off, falling backwards into Rocky and tumbling to the floor.

Tanya crouched down to intercept her fallen companions as three more panthers stalked forward. Tanya tightened her grip on the helm of one dagger, ready to strike. The wind picked up again, sending the knights backward further, tossing them beside a large oak tree as the Panthera were tossed against the trunks and rendered motionless.

The final front of soldiers approached the clearing slowly, Halo in the lead. The knights stumbled up, troubled by their aches and pains yet had not wielded their weapons once.

"General," one cat whispered to the decorated officer, "Unnatural attacks."

"The knights?" another cat asked. Halo shook his head.

"The Orph," Halo said quietly, "Get her underground immediately."

The lower cat bowed and signaled back to the last few soldiers as they disappeared beyond a small hatch, lowering them into a hidden Fire Realm tunnel.

"Approach the clearing Officer Greer," Halo advised, shoving one cat in front of him.

The lowly feline nodded apprehensively as he padded his way toward the interior forest.

Halo then instructed the remaining soldiers to descend onto all fours and dig into the mud. They did as they were told, watching in dismay as the wind picked up once again and sent the cat hurdling to his death.

"Move out," Halo barked as he and the soldiers returned to their upright positions.

Tanya, Rocky and Zack came rushing back to their group, screaming and crying as they tried to explain what they saw.

"There's something out there!" Tanya shouted.

"It took out like, five Panthera!" Zack added.

"We didn't even touch them!" Rocky said.

"It knocked us back too," Tanya explained without prompting, seeing Aisha and Trini's worried eyes gaze at the trio's extensive cuts and bruises.

"What is it?" Trini wondered as she looked around, but unable to see any physical evidence of what could have possibly caused the interference.

"Panthera!" Tanya shouted as Halo and his men found their location once again.

But before the cats could pounce, the knights, along with their Squim and Minotaur companion, disappeared. Wrapped protectively inside large, wooden arms that seemed to hug them before being sucked into the forest floor in a flash and clap of thunder.

_Royal Leonian Chamber, Fire Realm_

Kimberly kept her lips pursed in a mixed expression of confusion and relief. Since being kidnapped, she hadn't been above the humid Leonian underground prison in three weeks.

She'd managed to keep her sanity by meditating; though her thoughts became increasingly harder to concentrate on whenever the prince came to call. He'd been to visit her five times, three in the last week alone. She'd grown strangely accustomed to seeing him; his muscular form pacing back and forth before her, his chiseled face peeking in and out of shadow. He'd developed a routine with her. Bark a command at the guard to leave until he reemerged, laugh snidely and loudly as he'd approach her, circle her entrapped seat and then proceed to confess his plan in great detail.

He must have explained every detail to Kimberly in the past few weeks, usually without prompting from her. Though she had managed early on to antagonize him into answering, thinking that knowledge of his master plan could only help her.

And if she was honest, she could have sworn there was the tiniest trace of hesitation, perhaps even guilt, to the young prince's voice as he divulged his dastardly schemes.

Though he'd never been anything more than despicable toward her, Kimberly had started to feel the slightest tinge of attraction toward him. Whether it was simply his obvious physical prowess or the familiarity she now felt with him, she did not know.

But now, she was faced with an entirely different situation. Freed from her chained cell underground, she perused the long room, carefully aware of the unfamiliar set of eyes watching her every move.

Jason had thought to use the Aquarian to capture the bounty known as William Cranston, per Tommy's orders. Who better to find the Air Realm's prized inventor than a native of that despicable, estrogen-ridden space ship?

But Jason's past hour interrogation had proven more difficult than he'd bargained for. For starters, the girl was incredibly naïve to her own situation and stubborn. Jason had begun to wonder if she ever did start talking, what answers she could even give him anyway.

Kimberly did not know she was a knight, nor did she know that Jason was or Billy for that matter. She had absolutely no knowledge of the fantastical happenings that had been going on above her during these last few weeks since her capture.

Make the girl acquiesce without incriminating himself, was the red knight's task. Though Kimberly was unaware of the bigger part she played in this whole matter, the prophecy had begun. The first knight had begun his journey and had gathered others. Surely this group of knights had since realized that Tommy was also a knight and that he had Fire Realm accomplices.

Tommy maintained his power block on the Fire Realm, though he could choose to release it. And while doing so could prove fruitful in case there was trouble, neither he nor Jason knew what the Aquarian's ability was.

They knew what the Virgo's was, for they'd seen it with their own eyes when the Panthera had dragged her back to the tunnels that day. Long, deep canyons of clawed flesh, begging to bleed; had been magically cauterized. Inexplicably healed. Thankfully, Tommy had forsaken his block before the girl's arrival, otherwise the blonde may have died, unable to heal herself.

But the petite brunette was another story, the small window she'd arrived in, gave her ability ample time to shine, but nothing had occurred. Nothing anyone had experienced or sensed. Yet they remained convinced she was a knight.

Jason continued to watch her peruse the throne room carefully, equally entranced as he was cautious.

"Why am I here?" Kimberly asked finally. Jason said nothing but adjusted his shoulder more comfortably against the doorframe.

"Where's Katherine?" Kimberly asked again.

"Now why did I think that'd be your first question?" Jason replied wryly.

"Well?" She demanded brazenly.

Jason snickered. The girl was feisty but irksome. He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"She's where she's always been," he answered cryptically.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and turned to face him directly, "What do you want with me?"

"Information," he said simply, "Where's William Cranston?"

"Billy?" Kimberly pondered, "What do you want with Billy?"

"That's none of you business. Do you know where he is?"

"Like I'd tell you even if I did know," she snapped.

"You've got a lot of guts, little girl," Jason cracked, taking a slow step toward her.

Kimberly stood her ground and crossed her arms. "I've got nothing to lose, big guy," she quipped back.

Jason smirked, "I could kill you. That's a lot to lose, by my count."

Kimberly shook her head nonchalantly, "Nah, the way I see it, if you wanted me dead, you would have done it by now. But you need me. So _by my count,_ I'm in control."

Jason's lifelong creed was challenged by the girl's few, spunky words. The horned creature buried deep inside him threatened to emerge. His handsome, human features burned with fury; his eyes narrowing, his nostrils flared, his fists clenching.

"While you're _here_, you'll never be in control," he muttered.

"I don't know where Billy is, okay?" She huffed.

"But you know where he's headed," he bluffed.

"Do I? Why would I? Why me? Why Katherine? What do you want with us?" Kimberly pleaded.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?" Jason asked in amusement.

Kimberly glared at the man incredulously. No, she hadn't a single clue to what he referred to. Yes, she knew that Billy had expressed an interest in exploring Zodiaca, but the Squim incident had interfered with his plans. The last place she knew Billy had ventured, was Cancer Island. But that had been three weeks ago. Heaven knew where he could be now. Truth be told, she hadn't been too concerned with Billy or his plans, even after the attack. She'd been too consumed with her own agenda. Though none of her rationale explained why the Fire Realm would want him.

"What are you going to do with him even if you do find him?" Kimberly asked lightly.

"You ask a lot of questions for a_ prisoner_," Jason bit back.

"You say a lot of stupid things, for a _warden_," Kimberly echoed bitterly.

"Tommy's an idiot for keeping you alive," Jason sneered, "You're useless."

Kimberly laughed in spite of herself, "I think your little prince has a crush on me," she smiled wickedly.

"If he pays you as much mind as you'd like to think he does, it's for consummation only. It's your body he ultimately wants, not you."

Kimberly bit back her next comment, genuinely rendered speechless at the man's savage explanation of the prince's recent attentiveness.

"Jason!" Tommy's voice called out.

"Your highness?" Jason replied dutifully, turning his attention to the door as Tommy entered the room.

"What is this?" Tommy asked as he regarded Kimberly standing freely in his chamber.

"Questioning her for the Piscean's location," Jason explained.

"Halo's returned with the Orph. The knight was last seen in Virgo, with the others," Tommy reported.

"Should I lead the Panthera back to that spot?" Jason asked.

"No. Halo had more to report. I'll dismiss you to discuss that with him. In the meantime, leave me with _her_," Tommy directed.

Jason hesitated for a moment as he stared the girl down before bowing to Tommy and heading out the door.

Once alone, Tommy turned to face a curious Kimberly, hands akimbo to her hips, "Knights?" She asked indignantly.

Tommy smirked as he raised a brow, "I believe it's time for a little show and tell."

_Virgonian Forest, Earth Realm_

"What the hell was that?" Zack asked in a hushed tone.

"Where are we?" Tanya asked grabbing Trini's hand.

"We're still in Virgo…I think," Trini answered doubtfully.

Tanya held her hand out in the darkness, grabbing nothing until her palm slammed into a rough, woody surface.

"We're in a tree!" Tanya gasped.

"What?" Rocky and Aisha sighed at once.

Billy groaned as the group's subconscious emotions began rattling around in his brain, silently panicking and pleading with him for answers.

"I don't know anything!" Billy shouted, seemingly answering their frenzied, unspoken cries.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Trini said slowly, steadying her own breath.

"Billy's energy is being drained quickly. The last few days have taken quite a bit out of him," Isaac explained.

"I'm sorry Billy-man," Zack said bashfully, tapping a shoulder consolingly.

"That's _my _shoulder, Zack," Rocky said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I can't see a thing in here," Zack told him.

"A tree?" Aisha repeated Tanya's earlier statement.

"We're still in Virgo, but we're halfway underground," Tanya further explained.

"The bark's dry and brittle, the ground around us isn't as lush as the interior forest floor. We're probably far South, close to the Leonian border I'd guess."

"So, how do we get out of here?" Rocky posed.

"How did we get in here?" Aisha countered.

"Cypress—" Izzy choked out. Rocky and Isaac administered what aide they could in the dark as Billy rushed to the sound of Izzy's voice.

"Izzy?" Billy called out softly as a tender hand reached his shoulder.

"I'm right here, Billy," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she joked. If anyone could have seen it, Billy's face settled for a moment into a smile.

"Cypressine?" Billy finished her earlier thought.

"Cypressine?" Zack echoed.

"They pulled us into them," Izzy explained softly.

"They…they helped us?" Aisha asked bewildered.

"Great, but how do we get out now?" Trini said flippantly.

"Why would the Cypressine help us?" Billy wondered.

"What are Cypressine?" chimed in Rocky.

"Tree people," Isaac said suddenly. "Spirits embodied inside the trees."

"You knew about them this whole time?" Zack spoke up.

"I've been around for a long time, Zachary," Isaac quipped back. "No one bothered to ask me."

"Don't start," Trini warned. "How exactly did these…tree people…pull us into them?"

"There's a cavity below the ground, before the root system of each Cypress, Fern, Evergreen and Redwood," Izzy recited calmly, her strength growing steadily.

"It acts as a nest, of sorts, for troubled wanderers," Isaac added. "The spirits inside these trees are believed to be the souls of ancient Orphs and Sages, sympathetic to those in danger."

"They knew we were in trouble," Izzy said. "Madeline undoubtedly called on them for help."

"Madeline!" Billy remembered. "The Panthera had Madeline. Where is she? Izzy, we need to get out of here and back to Madeline."

"Didn't you say something before, about healing people?" Zack questioned.

Izzy's light laughter bounced around the wooden chamber, "You've got a good memory for a Scorpio."

Aisha, Isaac, Tanya and Billy shared a knowing giggle as Zack scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Madeline's been captured by the Fire Realm. They know you're coming for them," Izzy said, "I think it's time to let you guys in on something."

No one could see it, but they could feel each other's eyes widened in horror as Izzy completed her thought.

"Isaac, you seem to as gainful as I, why don't you do the honors and release us? I think it's safe to come out now."

The Minotaur nodded to the young Squim and caught his bearings, finding the side of the knotty wall, he began to knock softly. Low grumbles and whimpers were answered as the burly creature made his way clumsily around the tiny cave.

Finally, he came upon the spot he wanted. His knuckled rapt against the wood, signaling to whatever spirit that was listening and smiled as the bark began to peel back, collapsing into itself until a roughly drawn passageway was revealed.

The light pouring onto them was enough to register Isaac's proud smile as he motioned for his human counterparts to exit first. Out climbed Aisha and Rocky, followed by Tanya, Trini and Zack; then Billy slowly stumbled out while bracing Izzy on his shoulder. Isaac rounded out the group and pulled a long stroke down the belly of the trunk and sighed. The wind seemed to whistle in response as the wood inched its way back into place, leaving no evidence of the tunnel previously formed.

"We've moved," Isaac mentioned as he looked around the forest.

"Where are we, Tanya?" Billy asked.

Tanya studied the area for a moment, "We're a few yards from the Leonian border," she supplied.

"Trini can you—" Billy started to say.

"I'm on it," Trini cut him off, already assessing the territories. "The Panthera aren't anywhere in sight, which probably means they've already crossed underground into Leo."

"I need to tell you all something," Izzy said abruptly, "It will no doubt motivate your next move."

Billy could feel Izzy's anxiety about what she was about to reveal, while Tanya studied the girl carefully, searching for what to expect. The group adjusted themselves more comfortably as Izzy began to speak.

_Royal Leonian Ruins, Above Ground, Fire Realm_

"Go," Tommy said with a shove as he released Kimberly's grasp.

The small girl stumbled forward, catching herself as she looked around in awe. She was outside, above ground, in the sunlight. Her eyes burned as the brightness overcame her.

"I'm outside," she whispered, tears threatening to fall as she smiled pathetically.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked bewildered, he had not expected this reaction.

Kimberly's sobs grew as she collapsed to her knees, her back turned to him as she let the real air fill her lungs.

Tommy marched up to the girl and grabbed her by the wrist once again lifting her up to face him. He studied her face, scared but relieved, trying to sense a greater energy around them. Nothing; he felt nothing. If his hunch was still correct, her ability obviously did not require human contact. He remained content to stare at the girl a little longer.

"Why are you crying?" He asked once more.

Kimberly laughed bitterly through her tears, how could her captor ever understand what it felt like to be free? He already was, a master of his territory.

"Do you know why you're here?" Tommy asked her, his voice firm but somewhat pleading.

Kimberly stared back at him and shook her head, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Do you know what you are?" He demanded.

Kimberly's tears ceased at once, anger and frustration filled her senses. She ripped herself from his grasp and smacked him across the face.

"Stop asking me questions I don't have the answers to!"

Tommy held his face for a moment, glaring at the girl. He kept his position, as did she. He found it slightly amusing that she hadn't taken the opportunity to run away.

"You hit me," he said dimly.

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "Technically, I slapped you," she informed him dryly.

"You struck me. You physically struck me," he repeated, oddly intrigued.

"You've clearly never been around women," she muttered, crossing her arms.

He marched toward her again. Kimberly stumbled back a few steps before he grabbed her by the arms once more and stared her down, memorizing her face.

"Why do you fight me?" He breathed.

"Excuse me?" She asked back, insulted as she was afraid.

"I could kill you, why do you fight me?" He said again, his breath fanning her face.

"You haven't killed me yet," she reminded him, desperately trying to display strength in her petrified features.

Tommy smirked but kept the intimacy between them, his eyes scanning every pore on her face. He enjoyed her face. For one, she was human, which made her all the more attractive than the half-fish Squim women he'd become accustomed to. But the petite Aquarian was more than simply a better fit, biologically. She was pleasing, her small doe eyes placed squarely on her face, a hint of sadness but mischief residing. Her slender nose cascading down, sloping before it met the bow of her full lips.

Her skin was tan and soft, Tommy had noticed the first time he grabbed her bare arms. And she was small, just small enough for her head to nestle perfectly against his broad chest. An obtuse detail he'd lingered on several times before.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," Kimberly chided once she'd had enough.

Tommy's brow furrowed, ignoring her comment, "Your face pleases me," he said softly.

Kimberly snickered, "Well, thank God for that!" she said snidely.

Tommy released her with a violent shove, his face now hard again, "I paid you a genuine compliment, respect me."

Kimberly found the gumption to actual laugh at his command, for it sounded almost childish. "Oh, okay," she snorted.

Tommy's face fumed. Did this woman not understand what he was capable of? What terrible things he could do to her if he wanted?

"Perhaps I was wrong," he said cryptically.

"What?" She wondered aloud.

"Jason warned me about keeping you alive. You're an Air Realm woman after all. You've obviously forgotten how to be subservient."

Kimberly threw a nasty glance his way, "I've never forgotten anything because I was never taught to be subservient! Believe it or not, women are not here only for a man's pleasure!"

It was Tommy's turn to chuckle, "How did I know that'd be your reaction?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and picked herself back up from the ground, "You're disgusting."

"That's a new one," he said lightly, approaching her once again.

"Stay away from me," she warned holding her hands out defensively.

"Run away. You've been outside my barrier for an hour now. Run away," he taunted.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Run away? Why? So your awful cat soldiers can hunt me down again? I don't think so."

"Fine, then stay," he challenged softly.

"What do you want from me?" She pleaded, her eyes brimming once again.

Tommy's lips crept into a wry smile, "We've been over that, many times m'lady," he cooed.

Kimberly's mouth curled in a grimace, "I want to negotiate."

"What?" Tommy asked amusedly.

"I'd like to make a deal. I help you with whatever it is you want and in exchange, you let me go," she said simply.

Tommy mused, scratching his chin in contemplation. Her offer confirmed his nurtured prejudice about the gentler sex.

"Deal," he said as Kimberly's eyes widened hopefully.

"Really?" She asked, "I can go home?"

"After you give me what I need, yes. Of course," he told her. The woman was far too trusting.

Kimberly exhaled a rough sigh and looked around, "Great. What do you need then?"

Tommy's eyes narrowed as Jason reentered with the Panthera General.

"Your highness," the two men bellowed in unison. Tommy jerked his head away from Kimberly's face and turned to regard his men.

The girl instinctively coward before General Halo, ducking slightly behind Tommy.

The Leonian prince caught her motion as her hand innocently grazed his hip while hiding.

"Jason, General," Tommy greeted them as they bowed.

"The Orph is in a private chamber, sire," Halo informed.

"There's a few things you should take a look at, Tommy," Jason said, "In better company," he added, motioning to the girl behind him.

Kimberly quickly moved away from Tommy, realizing she'd been holding on to his kilt a little too tightly before staggering backward.

"Yes, of course," Tommy said nonchalantly, "The Aquarian and I have made a deal," he added.

"What?" Jason asked confusedly as General Halo glared at the girl.

Kimberly's eyes fidgeted nervously between the three men, biting her lip feverishly.

"Escort her back to the throne room," Tommy instructed the General, "Leave guards at the door."

General Halo nodded and began to approach the girl. Kimberly backed herself into nothing as she fearfully avoided the cat's long arm.

"Peacefully, Halo," Tommy reminded him, "We have a deal and I intend to keep my promise."

Halo snorted as he stopped and extended his paw gingerly. Kimberly shakily reached out her small hand and allowed the cat to take it in his own.

"See that she's made comfortable, dig up _the old box_," Tommy said cheerfully.

Jason scowled at the girl as she passed him alongside the soldier. General Halo smirked as he bowed once again to the prince and escorted the girl back inside.

"Now," Tommy began once he and Jason were alone, "What do you need to show me?"

_Virgonian/Leonian Border, Earth Realm_

"Trini, please stop searching the other realms," Billy pleaded with the girl. Her emotions were driving his mind insane, and the young Libra couldn't help but subconsciously ask Billy for his guidance.

"Sorry," she murmured, opening her eyes slowly.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Aisha asked, sitting on the ground beside Zack.

"Everything we've been told, our entire mission….we're useless now," Tanya muttered.

"That's not true," Rocky said hopefully.

"But if Octavius is really planning a mutiny, then why did Madeline keep telling us to fight the Fire Realm?" Zack reminded the group.

Billy looked at Izzy furtively. The Squim had remained silent long after revealing the Scorpion war lord's plan to betray the Fire Realm. She'd been in captivity for a month, and had overheard everything. From the Vultura to the Rodentia; her own mother; other Squims who she'd seen come in and out. The Fire Realm had taken care of Octavius, supplying him with the funds to keep his business going in exchange for an army of despicable creatures throughout Zodiaca. Money and supplies were traded on both sides; the ultimate goal of leaving Scorpio in Octavius' dictatorship when the Fire Realm eventually took over the rest of Zodiaca.

But the prince, as Izzy had explained, was naïve. He assumed because of who his father had been, that the creatures he was dealing with, would listen to him. Which they did, for a time. But Tommy had underestimated Octavius' clout in Zodiaca. The Octalisk had been around much longer than the young prince, and had been under the late King's thumb before. No longer did one measly island satisfy the beast, he wanted rule over everything, he felt it was his due.

So now the Fire Realm was underhandedly being obliterated, Octavius' domination was more than halfway complete thanks to the prince's unknowing help. He'd supplied Octavius with enough funds to furnish an entire army of gruesome henchmen throughout all the territories. Tommy had ordered the destruction of some species that could have ultimately helped him had he been more aware of Octavius' double-cross.

"The Panthera are with Octavius now, aren't they?" Billy finally asked, directing the question at Izzy.

The girl nodded, "Yes. They've been dispatching information to him for weeks now."

Billy understood, "What do they want with Madeline?"

Izzy shifted in her seat, swallowing a lump in her throat, "She's the only living Orph in Zodiaca at this time," she started slowly.

"So?" Zack chimed in, not understanding.

"That makes her quite powerful," Isaac tried to explain.

Izzy nodded in agreement, "She has a greater influence than any of else could understand. She's been expecting a revolt like this for quite awhile."

"She knew Octavius would cry mutiny?" Tanya asked enraged.

"Why did she send us all to fight the Fire Realm?" Trini piped up.

"What about the prophecy?" Rocky added.

"And all the business about us being Knights? Destined to fulfill this ancient edict?" Billy concurred, his voice biting and sardonic as he recalled previous words spoken to him.

Izzy gave Billy a sad smile, "The prophecy is still true, Billy," she told him softly.

"How can it be?" Zack came to Billy's side defensively.

"Madeline was never completely forthcoming with you about herself, I'll never understand why," she admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Aisha stepped up, closing in on Izzy.

"Don't use your powers on me, Aisha," Izzy called out the Taurun girl, "I'm not susceptible."

Aisha gave the Squim a wide eyed glare before crossing her arms in protest.

"You're lucky," Aisha muttered.

"You were never meant to destroy the Fire Realm," Izzy continued nervously, "You were sent to complete a mission."

"A mission that's completely bogus!" Tanya snapped.

"You must retrieve all of the knights," Izzy stammered.

"And do what? Fight who? I don't know who we're saving anymore!" Billy cried.

"Kimberly and Katherine are with the Fire Realm still, you must save your friends," Izzy tried to begin again before Trini cut her off.

"We know this already!"

"That's what we thought we were supposed to do!" Tanya added.

"But surely you've already realized that the prince is a knight as well?" Izzy asked carefully.

The group nodded bitterly, not completely understanding Izzy's implications.

"What?" Zack asked her after a moment, "We're supposed to save him too?"

The knight's eyes lit up in a mixture of rage and confusion as the group broke into a frenzy of cries.

"What?"

"Save the prince?"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"That's not what Madeline told us!"

"Would somebody please explain this to me?"

"I don't understand!"

"This sucks!"

"This is bullshit!"

"She lied to us!"

"What have we been doing?"

"Why didn't she say so?"

"Why should we trust you?"

"What else did she forget to tell us?"

"ENOUGH!" Isaac commanded from the back of the crowd. The group ceased and turned around to view the Minotaur.

"Enough," he said again, more calmly this time, "Give our newest companion the chance she deserves to explain."

The group was apprehensive but obedient as they nodded and slowly returned to face the Squim.

"Thank you," she said solemnly, "I'm sorry if any of you feel you've been misled."

Zack began to respond but thought better of it and simply nodded.

"I'm aware of the instructions Madeline bestowed to you and Zack," Izzy began, directing her attention toward Billy.

"I know of Dennis, and the map; your adventures in Taurun Plains and every footstep you have traveled before this very moment. I've been in contact with the Professor for quite some time. She has, as you may have guessed, blessed me with some extraordinary gifts of my own."

Billy stared back at the girl cautiously, "Telekinesis?" He guessed, to which Izzy nodded.

"Healing?" Zack added, again Izzy concurred.

"I've been Madeline's guinea pig for many years. She confided in me at a very early age the possibility of Zodiaca's troubles, and I've been privy to the prophecy for a long time."

"Wow," Rocky muttered, shaking his head in amazement.

"But if she knew there were knights out there, why would she need to imbue powers onto you?" Tanya wondered.

"To protect me when I traveled anywhere in her stead," Izzy said simply, "She could know of happenings throughout Zodiaca, but she could not get to them herself."

"If Madeline's capable of bestowing powers, why are we even here?" Trini asked.

"Your gifts are innate. I was not extraordinary before I came to know the professor. Please believe me when I tell you that you are all needed to fulfill the prophecy. You were all chosen for a reason."

"Forgive us for feeling a little dejected," Aisha huffed sarcastically.

Izzy nodded accordingly as Billy spoke up once more,

"I thought I understood Professor Cable," he said quietly.

"Why do all of this?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah?" Zack added, "Why lead us into the Fire Realm thinking we're stopping something that isn't even happening?"

"But it is happening, Zack," Izzy explained, "The Fire Realm had begun an attack on Zodiaca.

"But if Octavius is who we're really supposed to stop, why did Madeline say…"

"Forgive me for what I am about to say," Izzy spoke to the sky. Isaac seemed to be the only one unaffected by the gesture as Izzy sat down and took a deep breath.

"Madeline is very wise and powerful. She has done everything in her power to make sure you were all taken care of and provided for. She knew the path Billy would take and had every hope that you would all succeed. However," Izzy bit back a lump in her throat.

"Her instruction always carried a small conflict of interest."

The group's eyes contorted into confusion as Izzy finished. Isaac staring intentively at the girl as she awaited their response.

"What?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean, conflict of interest?" Rocky repeated.

"Madeline was never forthcoming with everything because she couldn't be," Izzy continued.

"Izzy, what are you telling us?" Billy demanded. He could sense her fear, her hesitation, her apology for betraying his and Madeline's trust.

Billy snuck a careful glance at Tanya, signaling her to move in closer to Izzy, to grab her and read her secret. But Izzy knew more about them and their powers than any of them realized.

"Stop right there or I walk away," she instructed the Gemini.

Tanya gave the Squim an embarrassed look before retreating her hand.

"Tommy can't get married," Izzy finally blurted out.

"What?" The group muttered.

"What does that have to do with Madeline?" Billy asked.

"What does that have to do with _anything_?" Zack furthered.

"Tommy is not the real heir to the throne," Izzy explained slowly.

"We already know that," Aisha snapped.

"As does he. But he has laid claim to a girl for his bride," Izzy went on, "and he could marry her, but it will not make him King, as he thinks."

"So?" Rocky mused.

"He wants to be king," Trini reminded her comrade softly, "If Zodiaca reclaims a sovereign, Octavius will have no power."

"Exactly," Izzy said happily, "You're the lawyer, aren't you?" She asked the girl.

Trini gave her a bashful grin and looked away. Izzy released a sigh and nodded again.

"Though prince Tommy is unaware of Octavius' mutiny, his marriage was always his insurance policy."

"But half of Zodiaca hates the Fire Realm! And they hate Tommy, they'd never approve of his marriage," Tanya said.

"They wouldn't need to," Trini explained, "It's the sovereignty of the crown clause. Once betrothed, the King could marry five more wives, if he chose."

"That is true, if there were no real royal blood living," Izzy corrected.

"What?" Billy asked.

"What are you saying?" Aisha echoed.

"The Queen and princess are still alive."

_**AN: Whoa! Long chapter, loads of information! I'll leave you to process it all. Until next time, catch ya on the flipside!**_


End file.
